Harder Than Imagine
by DragoonHP
Summary: The war has ended, and everything has become normal. But now will Harry life be as plain and smooth road, Harry thought or life will come with some unexcepted twisted terms, making his life a road to hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter - 1**

**DOWNFALL**

Harry was standing in one of the dark corners of Three Broomsticks, leaned against the wall. Dressed in a black overcoat, he looked exhausted. Under his eyes were black bags, his stubble was dense with black stiff hairs and on his face were numerous little cuts, which he hadn't tended to. On the top of table, front of him was a bundle of flower and a gift wrapped in shining wrapping paper. He sighed and dropped in the chair, careful not to draw attention on himself. His eyes swept around the Three Broomsticks, taking in the surrounding; occasionally resting on the door and windows.

Harry sighed again. Ginny was late again. And it wasn't the first time, she had been late for the date, it was third time, straight in a row. The last one was a disaster. Ginny had come late, saying that she had to go back. Harry had gone mad, but was able to control himself and apologized afterwards. And the first one Harry planned in Hog's Head, which turned out to be a worse decision. So, in reality this was supposed to be their first real date and Ginny and Harry had agreed on this date. Harry had glanced at the watch and sighed, yet again. She was around 2 hours late. His eyes lingered on the battered watch of Fabian Prewett. It brought back fond memories of the Burrow and most of all Ginny and the time they both had spend in the secluded corners of the orchard and the quick kisses they used to had, when Ron was looking away. His mind was lost in the blissful and euphoric thoughts of Ginny, of her flowery smell and without even knowing, a small smile tugged on his exhausted face, lighting his whole face up like a lamp.

Harry was snapped back in reality, when someone spoke something. Harry gazed at the person face, and found it to Madam Rosmerta.

"Do you want to wait more Harry?" asked Madam Rosmerta, "I don't think she's coming. It's nearly an hour past curfew."

Madam Rosmerta paused, seeing the look of disdain on Harry face. Harry inside started to churn, and he didn't want to think that Ginny wouldn't come. She would come, she had promised her. Believed, the last fight had gone a bit overboard. That's why Harry had made time for this date in his tight schedule to clear any to every type of misunderstanding between Ginny and him.

When Madam Rosmerta continued to look at him with questioning eyes, Harry lost his calm demeanor and snapped at her, "Will you give it a stop? She will come."

It looked as Madam Rosmerta was not accepting this kind of answer. She looked taken aback and even to Harry and his exhausted eyes; the hurt in Madam Rosmerta eyes was very profound. Madam Rosmerta after a fleeting glance at him retreated to the counter to attend to her other customers.

When Harry saw the strained smile on Madam Rosmerta face, he felt genuinely bad. The guilt was overcoming his heart, as he remembered the usual sweet behavior Madam Rosmerta had shown toward him. Feeling at fault and need to make amends, Harry got up from his chair, and headed toward the counter, making sure that his head was bowed low. When he came face to face with Madam Rosmerta, Harry said, "I'm sorry, Madam Rosmerta. I didn't want to act or behave rudely. It's just that their had been many things happening in my life at this point of time and I'm under a lot of pressure."

"I know," said Madam Rosmerta, giving him a understanding smile, and she continued, "Do you want anything, up to you know, you wait for Ginny?"

Harry couldn't help but notice the incredulous tone in Madam Rosmerta voice. Trying her best to ignore it, Harry said, "No, I don't want anything. I need a bit of fresh air. Would you mind to tell Ginny to wait for me, if she comes before me."

Harry turned to leave out of the doors of Three Broomsticks, but stopped turned and added as a after thought, "I will be back in a couple of minutes."

Harry pushed opened the door, and shivered a little when cold December winds attacked her face. He clutched his overcoat tightly to his side, as snowflakes fell all over his body. Harry slung his head down, not wanted to be recognized. He very well remembered the incident, prior a week, when he had tried to march straight pointedly in Hogwarts to apologize to Ginny and had found himself amidst a mob, all wanting his autograph and a picture. Harry had to fled the scene after he had given around a couple dozen of autographs because their was a owl from the Ministry.

But today the streets were empty as the time was nearly ten and no one wanted to roam the Hogsmeade street in these cold nights. But still it wasn't worth a risk.

As Harry roamed around the deserted white streets of Hogsmeade, same question popped in his mind again and again. _Why haven't Ginny came?_ Many answers sprang in his mind, but none of them were appealing and Harry disregarded them as soon as they came. His mind was now speeding with coming and going thoughts, like cars on a speeding expressway. Only two thoughts settled with his mind and were persuasive enough to make him ponder on them. _Did McGonagall forget?_

_No, she couldn't have,_ Harry thought, _I Flooed her half an hour before the settled time to tell her that Ginny might be out of curfew with him._

Then the hardest of his conclusion hit his mind, _Was she still angry?_

Harry disregarded the thought too. If Ginny was still angry, she would've point blankly declined to meet him. Somehow relieved after countering his own line of thought, Harry let out a sigh of relief and cleared his head, thinking that Ginny must had been caught up in something.

Harry headed back towards the Three Broomsticks, and he had just turned a corner, when he heard some very familiar cursing. Harry broke into a run and from corner of his eyes saw red hairs swishing in the air just before the door of Three Broomstick closed. A grin spread across Harry exhausted face as he wove a plan to surprise Ginny. He slowly and steadily headed towards the door of Three Broomsticks and Harry opened the door just a crack.

"What the hell do you mean '_he isn't here_'?" Ginny yelled at Madam Rosmerta.

Madam Rosmerta said, "He just got out to get so—"

"Walked out on me," Ginny interjected haughtily, "that git."

"You were the one that came late," Madam Rosmerta retorted, "so you have no right to accuse him." The anger building Madam Rosmerta was so palpable that he felt like the anger was building inside him, not Madam Rosmerta. It could have been partially true, but Harry couldn't know or do anything. He was rooted on the spot, his mouth agape as he drew deep and ragged breaths.

"Don't you dare poke your ugly head in our relationship," hissed Ginny, viciously, pointing her finger accusingly at Madam Rosmerta face. Harry could feel the tension building between the two witches. Harry saw Madam Rosmerta face turned into a snarl and her mouth being opened for a vicious retort. Before she could even say a word, Harry shouted, "STOP IT."

Madam Rosmerta jaws dropped and Ginny turned around to see the new arrival. Harry could feel the color draining from his face as he nodded towards Madam Rosmerta, who retreated back, glaring at Ginny and managed to gave a small smile to Ginny.

"Ginny," said Harry, walking toward her, "pleasure seeing you."

Harry knew it wasn't even remotely appropriate line, but his mind was a haze of confusion and a feeling of betrayal. So, he said the first thing that crossed her mind. Ginny didn't look happy at this remark, as her face took a disgruntled look and she snapped, "Don't start on me, Harry."

Harry heart took a deep blow, which was fragile after hearing the conversation between Madam Rosmerta and Ginny. He felt bile rise to his throat. He gulped it back, and said, "I was not."

"Oh yes! I'm sure," Ginny said. Sarcasm was dripping from every syllable of her short sentence.

"Ginny calm down. Take a deep breath," said Harry, "Let's sit and talk."

"Don't act like I'm a bloody patient," snapped Ginny again, her feet firmly planted in her place.

The controlled demeanor of Harry was threatening to shatter in pieces. He took three deep breaths, his hand balled in fist under his pockets of his overcoat. Applying every single ounce of self control he could muster, he said, "Ginny, calm down. Let's go outside. A walk will do both of us good."

"Do you think I'm a small child or a bloody psycho?" yelled Ginny. All the bar occupants turned their head to look at the fight between Britain most famous couple.

Harry's dam of patience broke. His face turned a fierce shade of red, as his hand started shaking with controlled fury. Harry turned on his heels, and walked out of Three Broomsticks, stomping his feet on the cold flagstones.

Harry looked around, half of his mind crying to Apparate right away. Instead he set on a clearing, flicked his wand to make the snow evaporate from the spot. The moment Harry sat on the grass, Three Broomsticks door was banged open, revealing a angry Ginny standing in the doorway. Ginny came stomping toward him, pointed an accusing finger at his face and shouted at him, "Don't ignore me, Harry."

Harry was half in the mind to cry, 'Or what', but he controlled his bubbling anger and unleashed it instead by casting a silencing and Disillusionment charm around them, to give them some privacy. Ginny continued to glare at him, and looking as she was waiting for Harry to say something. But Harry kept quiet, not trusting his mouth to speak the appropriate words. Because if he said something out of place, it wouldn't do good to any of them.

"Answer me," demanded Ginny, after a moment silence. Harry continued to sit silent, trying to ignore her outburst and hoping that she would come to her senses soon. But when he didn't said anything, Ginny demanded more furiously, "I want an answer, Potter."

Harry registered the use of her surname, one thing Ginny had never done before. Even in playful squabbles, she would use his full name, not his surname. Harry gulped the feeling of nausea and kept quiet, still not trusting his mouth to speak. This seemed to be too much for Ginny, as she screamed at him, "For Merlin sake, answer me. Or even a simple statement didn't penetrate your thick skull."

"You want an answer," Harry yelled in response, Ginny screaming getting the better out of him, "I will give you answer. You come late, third time straight in the row and start yelling me like you have caught me sleeping with some other girl. What do you think of yourself, huh?"

Harry chest was heaving as he drew deep, ragged breaths to control the onslaught of emotions that had been raging inside him. Snow around him started to melt and branches began to shook as he found himself unable to control his magic, thanks to the raging war of emotions that had been going inside him.

"Oh," hissed Ginny, vehemently, "so that's what you want to do, cheat on me. The great Harry Potter couldn't stick to his own girlfriend, without groping his mouth here and there."

"I wouldn't cheat on you," said Harry through gritted teeth, "I just asked you why you are always bloody late and then take out all your anger on me as I'm some kind of a emotional punching bag for you."

Harry put a hand over her shoulder to make her understand his position. But Ginny shook his hand off and hissed menacingly, "I don't need to tell you anything. You're not my mother, nor my father and I'm surely not your wife. So, who give you a right to demand any answer from me in the first place."

Ginny paused for a moment and then added, "And if I remember correct I was the one who demanded some answers, not some stand alone lies."

This was the last straw for the line of defense, Harry was using to control himself from fully raging at her. The anger he had been bottling up from a month, spilled out, overtaking Harry sense of understanding as he yelled in response, "FINE. YOU WANT TO KNOW SOME ANSWERS, YOU WILL GET THEM."

Harry drew in a deep breath, trying to control the powerful surge of emotion which was flowing inside him, which caused the near-by glass panes to shatter in thousand pieces. After a moment he continued, "YOU CAME LATE, AND THEN START TO YELL AT ME, AS I'M LATE. WHAT ABOUT THE PREVIOUS DATES, YOU CAME LATE OR JUST LEFT AFTER A PETTY EXCUSE. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE TO ADJUST TO GET THESE LITTLE TIME OFFS. ESPECIALLY TODAY. WHY DO YOU CARE? I COME BACK FROM A MISSION AND AFTER REPORTING I CAME DIRECTLY HERE ONLY TO MET BY YOU SCREAMING YOUR LUNGS OUT AT ME. JUST WHO DO YOU THINK OF YOURSELF AS?"

Harry added as much coldness as he could to his last words. His anger was reflected around him too as more snow melt, branches shook vigorously and glass panes shattered.

Ginny was taken aback. She looked as she wasn't excepting this kind of cold response from Harry. But she quickly regained her composure, drew herself to her full height and yelled in response, "DO YOU KNOW IN HOW MUCH PRESSURE I AM?" — Harry couldn't help a derisive laugh — "OH YES! WHY DO YOU CARE. YOU ARE THE GREAT HARRY POTTER, THE SAVIOR OF THE WIZARD-KIND. YOU WON'T BE WORRYING YOURSELF WITH THESE SILLY PROBLEMS OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND. DO YOU KNOW, HOW MUCH I'M DRAGGING MYSELF TO COPE WITH MY STUDIES, QUIDDITCH AND EVERYTHING, BUT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS WHY I'M LATE! HAVE YOU ASKED ME HOW WAS I DOING?"

Ginny paused and drew a deep breath, looking accusingly at Harry. Harry, on the other hand, was too startled to do anything or say anything. He was shaking from head to toe, not because of anger but because of fear. He didn't wanted to believe what his ears heard. He shook his head trying to get those words out of his mind. But it was to no avail. The words rang in his mind like an ever-lasting buzzing.

"Ginny," Harry said, pleading with his eyes to make her understand. He took a step forward in desperation and Ginny took a step back and said, "Don't you dare, touch me."

"Please, Ginny listen," Harry said, his mind at the verge of tears.

Ginny looked untroubled by it. She looked straight in his eyes, a smug and cold smile forming on her face, as she said, "Harry, you should also feel it. How it feels to be nearing a mental breakdown. When I was at the point of breakdown, you weren't there. You never have been with me in my hardest times of life. And this is the reality."

"We are diverging from the topic," said Harry desperately, trying to shift the conversation on safer grounds, "Let's have a peaceful dinner and then we will talk about anything you want." Harry gave her his best smile he could muster at that time.

"No, Harry," Ginny snarled, "we will do anything else later. We are finally on the topic of roots of our problem and I want let you worm your wait out today."

"There is no problem between us," said Harry, "it is just a little bit of misunderstanding, Ginny. That's all."

"Yeah," scoffed Ginny, "it was misunderstanding that Fred had to die and you lived and many other lost their families but you lived. YES, YOUR LIFE IS FULL OF MISUNDERSTANDINGS."

"Please, stop it," said Harry, falling on his knees. Tears spilled across his face, damping his clothes. Ginny didn't even looked a bit taken aback by her slip-out. Harry bowed his hand down, as remorse and guilt took over him. It was like someone had unleashed the Cruciatus Curse on him. His inside felt like they were on fire and the place where his heart should have been, now seemed as a pit of despair, misery, guilt and fear.

After all what he had gone through, for what he died for, he was being deprived of the same thing he carved the most. _Love_. If now he had gotten a choice, he would have embraced death more peacefully than he had done the first time, at least he wouldn't be known as the savior of the Wizarding world there and wouldn't had to live to a hero standards.

"Please, stop it, Ginny," Harry said again, with all the power he could muster. Still his voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"No, Harry," said Ginny, "You never have been their. When Fred died, you weren't there by my side. Even in this year, where everyday is like a year to me, you still aren't their. It has always been Neville, Seamus, Dean but never you."

"No," shouted Harry, slapping his hands on his ears. Every word Ginny spoke was like ice shards, piercing his heart in one go, making him weaker and weaker by each word. Harry was now crumbled on the floor in a heap as his mind, by every passing second was getting nearer and nearer of having a breakdown.

"Truth hurts," snarled Ginny, with a cold smile on her face.

These words pushed Harry at the inevitable edge. His heart now carved for Ginny more than ever, as his mind danced at the verge of breakdown. Harry moved to touch her, to hold her, as it was the only thing that could keep him sane. Touch of Ginny. For him, Ginny touch was the only real thing in the world. His eyes swayed around and found Ginny. Harry took small steps towards Ginny, as everything except Ginny became invisible to him.

"Don't come near me, Harry" warned Ginny, taking a step back. Harry didn't understood. His senses were now not in his control. Just seeing Ginny speak, flared his desire to touch her more. His pace increased, though he still took small steps toward her.

"Don't come near me," Ginny warned again, but this time she stood her ground not backtracking. Seeing the still form of Ginny, only increased Harry's urgency to touch her, to feel her love and to know that what he had heard just moments before was only his imagination. He took a step forward.

_SMACK_.

Ginny planted a slap on Harry's face. But it didn't seem to thwart him. It only made Harry carve for Ginny more. The pit of guilt, fear, misery his heart had became, felt like heart when Ginny had touched him, and he felt like human. He took small quick steps toward her. Ginny backtracked few steps, whipped out her wand, pointed it threatingly at Harry and said, "Harry stop right there, or you are going to regret it."

Harry didn't stop because he was now oblivious to everything happening around him. The feeling which Ginny brief touch had given her, had acted as a drug for his heart. And like every drug, his heart had became addicted to it, overpowering his brain. Harry continued his walk toward Ginny like a Inferi, his eyes set at her with a hungry look in them, taking small but quick steps and his mouth little agape.

When Harry didn't stop, Ginny slashed her wand in mid-air and yelled, "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

A deep gash appeared over Harry chest and blood started sprouting out of it, dampening his shirt. The gash was not very deep because of the protective layer of gauze and bandages, as he was medicated for a deep scar just before coming here to meet Ginny.

But it did what Ginny slap couldn't do. It pulled Harry out of his obnoxious state and the first emotion which crossed his body was a deep surge of pain issuing from his chest. Harry absent-mindly ploughed a hand over his chest and was amazed to see the blood sprouting from it. He looked at the new gash on his chest and then looked at Ginny wand pointed at him. Slowly understanding dawned on him. His heart broke into thousand pieces and the pain was so severe that it easily bypassed the pain emitted from the gash.

"Okay," said Harry, while tears fall freely from his eyes, "If this is what you want, I want deny you."

After a moment break, Harry spoke and it looked as every single word was making him more and more weakness, "You want to break-up with me."

Ginny stood there, glaring at him, her face emotionless. With a stab of betrayal and panic, his worst fear was confirmed. His legs swayed dangerously, his vision blurred, as he choked out between sobs, "You don't have to break up with me. I break-up with you. That's what you, huh. Now, you are free of me and I promise you I won't ever come in your life again. Go, have a good life with Neville, Dean, Seamus or whomsoever you want. May Merlin bless you."

Harry turned on the spot feeling extremely weak. Harry didn't know where to go, where he would be welcomed. As the familiar feeling of Apparition engulfed him, his mind still thought about Ginny's words. _Does everyone think that way of me?_

Harry landed on a ground. As soon as his feet hit the ground, a pain he had never experienced, issued from every part of his body. Harry didn't know he was screaming, screaming in agony, up to the point he felt his throat became dry and no other sound came from it, despite his brain orders to scream. His vision was blurrier than ever. In the calmness of the ground around him, Harry heard a couple of pairs of feet running toward him. Harry didn't turn his head to see who was running toward him, nor did he had any energy left to do so.

And then his surroundings illuminated and new pain issued from every single part of his body. His brain felt as tear apart as he opened his mouth again and again, trying to scream, but no voice came out of it. His body felt as someone was burning him, trying to break every single bone of his body. Harry prayed to God to end his misery to just kill him. But no, he didn't died.

He saw Ginny face and then everything turned to black. The pain ended and he felt at peace again.

Harry got up. He didn't knew for how much time, he had been asleep. He glanced around. He was in a strangely familiar room. He scrutinized his body. Their was no trace of any injury on his body. Harry stood up and looked outside from the window. The scenario in front of his eyes looked like as it was Godric Hollow. And with a lurch of realization, he remembered that he was in his parent house. The room looked similar to the one, where Harry had seen his father die from the hands of Voldemort. A sob escaped from his throat and the door of the next room opened. Harry instinctively whipped out his wand and stared at the new arrival.

His heart tried to jump out of his ribcage, as he saw the figures of his Mum and Dad, closely followed by Lupin, Sirius, Moody, Tonks and Dumbledore.

"What happened, dear?" asked his Mum, moving closer to his son.

"Wh… who are y… you?" asked Harry, though in his heart he prayed that what he was seeing was true.

"Harry, she is your Mum, if you don't want to trade her with her another Mum," jested Sirius and earned a snarl from his Mum in return.

"Harry dear, come," said his Mum, engulfing him in a hug. Harry hugged her back and the feeling of safety and euphoria, which he felt at that time was priceless, better than he had felt in his whole life. He could've heartily emptied his Gringott's vault if anyone asked for price for the feeling he felt under his Mum touch. His Mum guided him to a couch, and Harry rested his head in his Mum's lap, his Mum running fingers through his hair. Every other person present in the room, huddles around Harry, still keeping so much distance that Harry didn't felt confided, locked. A high pitch sound reached Harry ears, "Do Harry Potter in need of anything?"

And from the corner of his eyes, he saw Dobby, his bulging green eyes looking excitingly at Harry.

"Dobby," Harry breathed and then repeated again, almost shouting it, "Dobby!!!!"

"Yes, Harry Potter," said Dobby, "I is Dobby."

"But you were…" the word caught up in his throat. Harry tried to force the word out of his throat, despite his better judgment.

And suddenly, their was a puff of purple smoke and a blinding flash. Harry turned his head in her Mum lap, and saw Colin, standing their, a camera in his hand and a grin on his face.

"Hi, Harry," said Colin, taking another photograph.

Harry was too stunned to speak. Everyone he had lost during the battle, was standing around him. The emotions which were raging inside him were making him feel better than he had felt in a quite a while.

And then suddenly his Mum spoke, "Don't go, Harry, when they call you."

"Where Mum?" asked Harry, sitting on the couch.

"Back," said his Mum, "I know I am being selfish, but I don't want you to go again when you are so close to me."

Tears trickled down his Mum cheek, as she spoke. Harry wiped them away with the back of his hand and said, "I'm not going anywhere Mum. I too, want to be here with you all."

"Lily, I'm hungry," whined Sirius, "go fetch me something to eat."

His Mum face turned red as she whipped out her wand and said, menacingly, "Let see. What about a whipped Sirius for lunch."

"You won't do that," said Sirius, smugly, "I'm after all your husband best mate and James wouldn't be too happy, if you did anything to me."

Harry saw his Dad shaking his head vigorously, confirming to his wife that he had no objections. Sirius didn't miss the exchange too and muttered, "Whipped!"

Everyone stumbled in fits of laughter.

And then he felt pain. His eyes bulged out, and he screamed.

"Harry don't go back," his Mum pleaded. The tears in his Mum eyes, eased the pain. Harry drew deep breaths, feeling the pain slowly ebbing away.

"Good," said his Mum, when she assured that Harry was fine, "I'm going to make dinner. All your favorite, Harry."

Smiling she turned and marched into a room.

"A game of Exploding Snap," said Sirius, and everyone agreed.

They played for some time, before Harry excused himself to use the washroom. Harry after freshening up, looked in the mirror. He looked fine, still he had a feeling that he didn't belong here. And then the pain was back and he saw the flashes of a girl, looking coldly at him. The pain which he now felt was unbearable, as he banged his head on the floor, trying to stop the pain.

And then everything went black again. But before he completely blacked out, he heard his Mum shout, "HARRY! DON'T GO."

The pain he felt before, eased. He tried to move, nothing happened. He didn't even had the energy to lift a eyebrow. He then heard voices.

"We should try it again," one of the voices said.

And then after a few moments, the pain was back, worse than before. He withered and twitched in pain and blacked-out again.

His Mum was towering over his limp body, tears falling from her eyes. Harry opened his eyes and smiled, "Mum, I am back."

Harry didn't know what made him say this, but it felt like just the right thing to say. And it was. His Mum smiled, helped him up and said, "I know."

Harry felt a throbbing pain in his forehead. His Mum tapped her wand on his forehead and the throbbing vanished.

They all sat and ate dinner. After eating the desert and being stuffed to the point of blasting, Harry got up, murmured his thanks and fell on the floor, sleep engulfing him.

"Don't sleep here," said his Mum, and guided him to his room and helped him lie on his bed. His Mum turned, but Harry grabbed her hand, shifted on his bed and said, "Mum."

His Mum smiled fondly, lied on the bed beside him, her hands running through his hair and patting his back as she hummed a lullaby. Harry felt secure, more secure than he had ever felt in his life, as he drifted to sleep, a peaceful sleep.

Harry woke up. Everything around him was pitch black and his Mum was still by his side. Harry stood up and drank a glass of water. It splashed across his chest and then with a pang of panic, he saw flashes of a girl aiming the curse on me, looking coldly at him, slapping him, he falling down on the ground and the last thing he saw before blacking out. A face of a girl, with red hairs and chocolate brown eyes. She looked strangely familiar to him and even thinking about her brought a unbearable pain in his heart.

He felt his Mum hand rubbing his back. He was sprawled on the floor, and all the occupants of the house surrounded him, worry etched over their faces. Harry gulped and asked, "Mum, where am I?"

"Harry," his Mum scolded, lightly, "you are home."

The word _home_, brought him memories of a crooked, high storied house, he felt he knew very well. And then several red head popped in front of his eyes. His body began to shake as his memories started came back to him. He jumped from the floor and away from all of them and asked, "Who are you? And where am I?"

"I'm your Mum," said his Mum in a heavy voice, "and this is your house."

Harry lips quivered and his voice shook as he spoke, "My Mum and Dad are dead. You all are dead."

""Remember Harry," came Dumbledore calm voice, "our loved one never leave us. They never die from our imagination."

"So, what is this, my imagination," yelled Harry.

"Even it is," came Colin voice, "it is better than the reality, Harry."

"Yes Harry," said Dumbledore, "you have every right to be happy now and you are happy here."

"But it is not — not real," Harry choked out.

"But its better than real," said his Mum, her eyes pleading to him to understand, "no one will hurt you here, ever. I promise."

"Harry," said his Dad, "stay with us. We want to know our son and you want to know us." Their was desperation in his voice, which tore Harry heart.

His Mum pleading eyes and his Dad desperate voice was making it harder for him to face the reality. It was so much better, better then the pain he had to feel in the real world.

"Harry," came Sirius voice, "be the fourth Marauder."

But then a voice echoed in his ears, '_Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory._'

"Professor Dumbledore," said Harry, "you once told us that we always has a choice between easy and right."

"Yes, I did Harry," said Dumbledore, "but it was only for that point of time. Now the war is over and you have every right to choose what's easy."

"Harry," came his Mum voice, "stay with me. I will keep you safe and you won't have to fight again, not live like you had to."

"But you said that I'm brave," said Harry.

"You are brave, Harry," said his Mum, "but you don't need to be brave anymore. Now you could enjoy the years you have to struggle for your life."

Harry heart longed for the touch of his Mum as it had did for Ginny. As soon as the name came back to him, every thing became clear to him. He didn't belong here. He needed to get back.

"Mum, I'm sorry," said Harry, tears dripping down his cheeks, "but I can't stay here. I don't belong here."

And with the effort of his whole body, he said, "How can I go back?"

"No, Harry," said his Mum, "you don't need to go back."

"Mum," cried Harry, as tear fell down his cheek, "how can I go back? I need to and I will go back."

As soon as he said this, he felt his surrounding dissolving in black. But before everything went black, he saw the smiling faces of his Mum, his Dad, Dumbledore and everyone present in the room, like they were proud of him, proud of that he had left him.

And then darkness groped him and he lost control of his senses as he drifted in a place he didn't knew about, remembering the past months.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** Hope you like this. This chapter is like a preface, but I warn you it will not be repeated. Now, I will write about Harry days after he won the war.

If anyone liked this short story, and wanted to read it more, please review, as I need some encouragement to work on this story, because I'm writing another story too, 'The Year Alone', which is published in FanFiction archive.

And again, one more warning, this story may be changed to M rating in the future chapters. Thanks, review, if you want to read the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note****:** Thank you to my two reviewers. Check out chapter 1 again, the spelling mistakes and the missing words have been corrected. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter - 2**

**RIM OF NEW START**

The Great Hall was packed with people, who were sprayed across every single corner of it, not caring about where they sat or to whom they share their sorrow with. It was just like the sorting hat had said we should be. United and unprejudiced, present for the other's in the time of need. But still, it was not true, at least not fully. There were no Slytherins present in the Great Hall, if you excluded the fallen Death Eaters and the Malfoy family, who seemed happy that every single one in their little family was safe. A large quilt was flattened over the raised platform and on it laid the dead, the dead who had given their life for a good cause, to help make a world safe from evil and fit for the coming generation.

Some movement happened in one of the secluded corners of the Great Hall, which was covered in rubble. And in that secluded corner, stood a boy, invisible to everyone. That boy was none other then Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizard-kind, the next thing to god for most people and a beacon of light for the people who wanted to lead the Wizarding world in a bright twenty-first century. But the boy in question stood there silently, taking in the massacre and damage.

Harry stood alone in one of the secluded corners of the Great hall, draped in his Invisibility Cloak, not wishing to be seen or being congratulated, when because of him countless peoples were dead, who would not even get a speck of fame when history would be written. He felt like he should just kill himself, to spare him the humiliation, which he was sure he would see in the eyes of those people who had lost someone close to their heart in the war.

But still Harry couldn't help himself to look at the group of redheads or more precisely a redheaded girl, whose head was lolled on her Mum shoulder. Harry had to constantly fight an urge of running to her and hug her, kiss her. And it didn't help that his eyes sorted her head every second. Harry was thinking for how could he penance for what had happened because of him. If he tried he could slip out, unnoticed and then maybe he could live life of a hermit and after a point people would forget about him, maybe forgive him too. It seemed as the best option to him, as he was sure he didn't had the guts to suicide. As he scurried to the oak doors, he couldn't overcome the urge to see Ginny again. He slowly and cautiously moved toward the place, where she sat surrounded by her family. Harry heart broke when he heard her crying. He couldn't bear to even think that Ginny hated me. She had been his sole lifeline, watching her tiny dot in the Marauder map gave him the pleasure and warmth, which he was sure even firewhisky wouldn't be able to give him. And seeing her sob, most probably scoffing on him, cursing him because of him, his brother was dead, made Harry heart crumble in pieces and bleed out every happy thought out of it.

Harry stopped mid way in his tracks as tears started dripping down his cheeks and guilt filled his heart, pumping through his vein and arteries and clouding his sense with self-loathing. He turned around, steeling himself to walk away, when he caught the tail end of a statement made by Ron.

"… be fine."

"No, he wouldn't be fine," Harry heard Ginny scoff, "Harry would have locked himself in a room and would be cursing himself, blaming himself for what had happened, when he's not even a tad bit at fault here."

Ginny sobbed again and Harry had to force his legs in the floor, to stop himself from running at her. Ginny after what had happened, didn't blame him. It made his heart lighter as a great deal of weight had been lifted from it. He heard Ginny sobbed again, and she said, which came a little muffled, "I want Harry."

Harry was overcome by just those three words. But what touched his heart most was the longing and insecurity in her voice. He wheeled around instantly and ran toward Ginny, forgetting the fact his Invisibility Cloak was still draped around his body. He engulfed Ginny in a hug from behind, which momentarily startled her but after a moment of surprise, Ginny leaned in his hug as Harry rested his chin on her head.

"What happened, Ginny?" came the concerned voice of her Mum.

"Harry," was all Ginny answered. Understanding dawned on their faces and Ron arms started groping the air just above Ginny. After few unsuccessful tries and some successful dodging by Harry, Ron finally caught hold off Harry Invisibility Cloak and yanked it away, revealing a exhausted Harry. Ginny spun in his arms and looked at him with big sad eyes.

"What happened, Ginny?" asked Harry.

"You look sad and exhausted," said Ginny, her fingers tracing his lips, "come sit here."

Harry shook his head and said, "There's not enough space and you looked more tired than me." Harry completed trying to smooth her disheveled hairs.

"Harry, sit down," said Ron, and it sounded more as a order than a statement, "you are exhausted and you need to get your share of fussing from Mum because I've had enough to last hundred lifetimes." Though it was supposed to be a jest, it lacked the jaunty and carefree voice, Ron usually used. He sounded like a old man, wrecked by the life, trying his hand in humor in middle of a funeral.

Even Mrs. Weasley didn't rebuke him at his comment. Her eyes scrutinized Harry and she said, "You look peakier than ever and you have surely lost around fifteen-twenty pounds. You are in desperate need of a hearty meal."

Harry looked from one Weasley to another, shaking his head ruefully not meeting any one eyes. How they could be so patience and understanding with him, when he was the sole cause of Fred death? Ginny seemed to read his thoughts, as she stood up, wrapping her arms around his waist, and resting her head on her chest, as trying to pour every unsaid word of consoling and love in him through her embrace. Harry hugged her back as he felt his throat getting heavy because of the tears that had been accommodated in them. Then suddenly Ron voice came, cutting through his trance and pulling him in reality.

"Stop brooding Harry. We all loved Fred, but we love you too. And what had happened here today and yesterday was not your doing. It happened because of some sick lamented idiots and you just tried to put a stop at it. You made sure that there would be no more Fred or Dobby or Colin or Lupin..." His voice broke-off as he started sobbing.

No one said anything. The silence around them was thick and heavy. After some antagonizing moments, Ginny said, "Promise me Harry that you won't blame yourself for the deaths and destruction caused by Death Eaters and You-Know-Who."

"You can speak his name now, Ginny," Harry said, kissing the crown of her hair. Even when Ginny face's was buried in his chest, he could feel her eyes trained on her heart, trying to pierce through them and gain a promise. Slowly every Weasley looked at him, all of their eyes demanding the same promise. Under their unwavering gaze, he said in a weak voice, "I… I will t — try."

At this point, everyone heaved a sigh of relief and Ron commanded, "Buzz-off. Make seat for The Chosen One."

Harry cursed loudly and made a rude hand gesture at Ron, who chuckled in return. Ginny shifted in her arms, looked him straight in the eyes and whispered, "You can sit where I was sitting, I won't mind."

"No, Gin…" Harry began but was cut-off by Ginny, as her lips crashed over his lips in a searing, hot kiss. Their were many discreet coughs, but the couple seemed to be oblivious to them as their tongues melted into one and their hand soothed and caressed the other tension down.

Harry felt a surge of anger, when someone snapped his fingers in front of him making him end the kiss. Harry whipped her face in anger, and saw Ron looking at him, his face livid and his lips pursed in a thin line. He glared at Harry and hissed, his lips barely moving, "I remember telling you to stop messing with her."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was cut-off by Ginny, who snarled, "You very well know, why he had to ditch me. And secondly you have no power over me. I will go out and date anyone I want."

"I only want you to be safe," Ron said, his eyes reflecting his concern, "I don't want you to look or behave like that again."

He paused and Ginny snarled, "_Again?_"

"Yes again," he shot, "Don't you dare act like you know nothing. You cried yourself several nights to sleep after Harry ditched you; I haven't seen you that cut-off in my entire life."

"I was cut-off," Ginny said, but her voice now lacked the furiousness they had, "but now, everything is back to normal. Harry's back."

"So what," Ron snarled, his face glowing red, "he will go again."

Ginny snapped her head from Ron to Harry and then back to Ron, "Where is he planning to go now? Tell me."

Ron cowered a little, shuffled his feet and said, "He isn't planning to go anywhere, up to I know, but you know he will grope on the first chance, if he finds that something is wrong."

"_Grope_?" Harry snarled, feeling indigent, "I don't go groping around trouble" — his voice increased to a shout — "trouble comes groping around for me. Do you think that I like the fact that everyone I loved died because of the so-called trouble or you believe that I like to play the hero, living in a stinging tent, watching over my shoulder for coming death."

Silence surrounded the Great Hall. All the chatter and banter died, eyes craning around to find the source of the commotion.

Moments passed, and no one even dared to drew a breath or blink a eye. Harry felt a feeling of self-consciousness flood over his body, confirming that every single pair of eyes was looked on him. The sudden force of anger which had overwhelmed each of his sense moments ago died down and now he felt bad. He shouldn't have raged on Ron. It was the minimum he could get for the sins he had done; his acts which had led to a mass murder, his acts which had led to the demolition of the first place he thought of as a home. This thoughts fueled his feelings of self loathing, self pity and once again the idea of living the rest of his life as a hermit sounded the best option.

Ginny must have sensed his increasing sense of self-contempt and self loathing as she hugged him tighter, running a soothing hand up and down his back.

"No one blames you Harry," she said to his chest. There was once again murmuring, which Harry didn't care about, but the huskiness of the murmuring made his heart clench with fear. _Finally they had seen that I am the culprit and are devising ways to torture me_, he thought with a sad smile.  
But if it was the penance he had to go through, to make some amends he was more than happy. Maybe after the course of his penance he would die happily and maybe he would be able to meet his parents. The memories of his parents brought back the flashes he had seen when he was in Voldemort mind. His throat clenched, his eyes bulged with unshed tears as his Mum pleading face came in front of his eyes. Life was too painful, to painful to continue; maybe, just maybe, death may be peaceful. Then he remembered the serene faces of his Mum and Dad, Lupin and Sirius all smiling benignly at him. He had to drop his trail of thought, as a voice cut through his ears to his brain and the voice sounded small, frightened and full of regret.

"Harry," the voice said again. Harry glanced over and saw Ron, looking intently on the floor, "I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't have said that I mean how can — can anyone — I mean why will you grope for trouble."

"You are not the one who should be sorry," Harry cut-off Ron statement, "I should be the one who should be sorry. Look around, what had happened because of me. If I had handed myself to Voldemort" — their was a collective gasp and shudder — "nothing of this would've happened."

"Harry," a voice said, it was of Ginny, "you promised me that you wouldn't blame yourself for any of that had happened. You are at no fault here, and my gruesome brother needs to shove his empty head up his ass and say sorry."

Harry kept quite and then said, in a small and whispered tone, "I promised you I won't blame myself for the things that I hadn't done; but all this around here had happened because of _me_."

"No Harry," retorted Ginny, her eyes ablaze with anger, "I'm saying it again, and I will say it a thousand time, you are not at fault here. What you did probably saved us from all the tortures we would have faced if you haven't fought for us and I will be damned if anyone here doesn't agree with me."

No one said anything except Ron who was again and again apologizing and Harry had a shrewd suspicion that someone had cursed or hexed him to say that up to he forgave him. Harry just smiled and let everyone enjoy the scene. Ginny smiled wickedly at him and Harry had no doubt left, it was Ginny who had cursed Ron.

After some moments Harry took pity on him and signaled Ginny to lift the curse. Ginny pouted, battling her eyelashes at him. Harry just shook his head in mild amusement and again pointed at Ron, who was grasping his neck in attempt to stop himself from babbling incoherently. Ginny lifted the curse and Ron heaved a sigh, throwing a disgruntled look at her.

"Harry let's sit," said Ginny, tugging at Harry arm and motioning him to sit.

"There's not enough space," said Harry, pointing to the chair.

"I will stand," Ginny said and pressed her finger to his lips, blocking the retort which Harry had on his lips. Harry tried to wriggle away, but Ginny pushed him in the chair. Harry glared at him, and Ginny smiled wickedly in return.

And then many things happened in the same second.

Ginny dropped herself in Harry laps, causing Ron to skid on the floor and fall, butt first. Charlie surprised by Ginny act, toppled off his chair. Bill who was feeding Fleur porridge, shoved the spoon in her cheek and Fleur punched him between the legs in return, causing him to groan loudly. Mr. Weasley looked mortified and Mrs. Weasley was glaring at her daughter. Whoops of joy and wolf whistles filled the Great Hall.

"What do you think you are doing, Ginevra?" asked her Mum pointing at Harry lap. Harry grew red and he wouldn't have been even a tad bit surprised if steam was coming out of his ears. He tried to push Ginny away, but Ginny resisted his shove with a push, which made Ginny back and Harry stomach come indecently close. Harry was aware that Ginny could sense his breath on the back of her neck as every time he exhaled, Ginny moaned slowly, wriggling her neck a fraction. Harry had to use every single ounce of patience and wisdom he had to stop himself from groping on Ginny's neck, as he was very well aware of the menacing look her brothers were giving him.

"Ginny get up from my laps, now," Harry hissed, his tone pleading.

Ginny wriggled in his laps, making Harry eyes bulge as he tried to conceal a moan.

"It's very comfortable here. Soft and smooth yet hard and toned."

At this, Harry jumped up, causing Ginny to jump up in alarm. Harry wanted to make a suitable distance from Ginny's brother to duck their curses and hexes. It was true that moments before Ginny had pushed him in the chair he wanted to die, but he never planned or thought that he wanted to die a painful death. And if the looks on the faces of Ginny brothers were any indication, it was going to be a very painful death, painful indeed. Harry gulped again and winced when Ginny touched him. He backed away, shaking his head vigorously trying to send her the message, _Please spare me_.

Ginny grinned and took a step closer to him. Harry pleaded to her, but Ginny grinned again and continued to take small steps toward him. Finally, when Ginny was just a step away from him, he hissed, "How would you like my chopped parts to be sent to you? Floo or owl?"

"What are you saying?" Ginny said, stopping in her tracks, much to Harry's pleasure.

"Look at your brothers," Harry hissed, pointing discreetly at her brothers, "they are ready to chop me in pieces, if I touch you."

Ginny looked at them from the side of her eyes, "What's the trouble? Because up to I know I'm the one doing the touching."

"Don't play with me, Ginny," said Harry, "if anyone of us touched the other, I'm gone."

"No, they won't," replied Ginny, "It is none of their concern —"

"Tell them," Harry interjected.

"I will," said Ginny and extended a hand to touch Harry shoulder. Harry winced at the contact, but it was only fake. But Ginny took it seriously and huffed, "Honestly Harry, don't wet your pants."

"On the topic of pants," said Harry, "do you think that they will be happy after just chopping it off. Would they leave me alone then?"

"Oh no," said Ginny dramatically, "that's the most important part you have in your body. They had to settle with something else, because that's even not yours, its _mine_."

There were noises of spluttering and Ginny turned around to see the bands of her brother standing their, looking perplexed.

"What are you lot doing?" asked Ginny, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Keeping our sister and her boyfriend in check," said Charlie, flexing his fist.

"His boyfriend," said Percy, "he is not. He is a close friend, trying to take advantage."

Harry felt indignity and pride sore from every nerve of his body. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny beat him by a niche, "Advantage? And Harry. These are the two words, completely opposite of each other. I always suspected that you are dumb but honestly this dumb. You are going to break Ron record, if you continue on this path."

Everyone seemed taken aback for a second and it was all Harry needed.

"I'm feeling exhausted. I'm going for a kip."

He turned not wanting to be under the scornful gaze of her brothers, which seemed to be boring inside him.

"FRED."

Harry stopped dead in his track and saw a boy waving at George. Harry didn't knew the boy, but the reminiscent of the Fred name, had changed the atmosphere in the Great Hall. Time seemed to stop, and the people around him dead. No one even dared to drew a breath. The boy strode forward and looked confused seeing the faces of Harry and the others. Ignoring them, he turned to George and said, cheerfully, "Fred, I heard you purchased Zonko. Where's George?"

"I'm George," George choked out, his eyes shining with tears.

"Where's Fred than?"

George stooped his eyes low and didn't answer. When the boy persisted, George grabbed him by his collar and looking at him maliciously. The boy wriggled out of his hold and turned to head back, when Harry whispered to him, "He's d… dead."

The boy stopped dead in his tracks, his infuriated expressions replaced by commiserating expression as he looked at George. He walked to him silently and wrapped a arm around him. The feeling of jest and fun which was lighted in him, doused completely, not even a wisp of it left. Tears once again rolled down his cheeks, the tears which he thought had dried down long before. The flashes of Fred came in front of his eyes, his knees buckled and his legs swayed dangerously. He didn't even felt pain, when his knees smashed against the rough, hard floor of the Great Hall or when his head hit the floor, because of the sudden weight of grief that clouded it.

He only felt a hand, a small warm hand guiding him up; same as what had happened when he was broken-down when Dumbledore had died and the small warm hand had guided him. Harry wanted to retaliate but found that it was impossible for him to do so.

He looked up, and his eyes met her. They only showed concern. Harry tried to turn his eyes away, as every tear which fell down was a painful punch to his heart. He even tried to wipe them away, but his hand felt limp. A sob escaped his throat and his eyes fell on the dead bodies of the people who had died in the war. His eyes automatically sorted the people he knew and with each increasing number his head throbbed more viciously, trying to break the confides of his skull and zoom out to the dead.

Ginny would have noticed his gaze, as her warm, soft hand turned his head to look at her. Harry eyes transfixed as he looked in her beautiful eyes. He momentarily felt that his legs were moving in perfect synchronizing with her legs. They passed people after people who looked at him in awe, but all of then quickly snapped their eyes back to the floor, as afraid of him. Harry didn't give it much importance as they continued climbing up the stairs.

After minutes of slow walking, they arrived on the seventh floor. Harry didn't know where he was being led to, nor he had any thoughts. His mind was blank, but not peacefully, it was eerily blank. They stopped somewhere. Harry glanced up for a moment and saw the portrait of Fat lady, looking at him in concern.

"Why have you all lot brought him up here? And why is he bleeding?" asked Fat lady.

Harry snapped his head, amazed. _All you lot?_ He had thought that only Ginny was the one leading him up. He glanced around and saw every single of Ginny's brother, forming a type of phalanx around him. It surely explained the scared looks the people had when they looked at him. He instinctively ran a hand to mop his brow which was feeling sticky.

When he brought his hand down, after mopping his brows he was amazed to see blood painted on his hand.

"What are you waiting for?" he heard Ron yell, "We don't know the bloody password. Just open the damn way."

Fat lady portrait swung open, and Harry was chambered in the common room through the hole. He felt his feet leave the floor and when he looked around, he saw Bill and Charlie had lifted him off the floor and were walking him up the stairs to the boy dorms.

He was laid in a familiar looking dorm. And just moments after he was laid, the door burst open, revealing a very tired but concerned looking matron. She glanced at him and strode toward him.

"What happened to Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked the others.

"Don't know," Ron tried to explain, "he just kind of swayed and hit his head on the floor. Maybe exhaustion, he hadn't slept in thirty, thirty-five hours."

She jabbed her wand at Harry's forehead and then swished it at his face. He had a sensation of someone wiping his face.

"I am running out of dreamless sleep potions." Madam Pomfrey said, "and seeing Mr. Potter history he would have nightmares."

"I will sleep with him," Ginny whispered, her voice reflecting her concern and love.

Their were loud voices of disagreement, which continued up to Madam Pomfrey shushed them and said, "Keep quite or go away."

"You can't sleep with him," said Ron, scandalized.

"I don't mean that I will _sleep_ with him," said Ginny and from a crack of his eye, Harry saw that she was scowling, "I mean that I will sleep alongside him."

"You won't," Percy said.

"You will find out that I will," she spat and turned to Madam Pomfrey, "Anything else?"

Madam Pomfrey looked perplexed for a moment and then said, "Nothing. If Mr. Potter wakes up, call me. Okay?"

Ginny nodded and Madam Pomfrey left. As soon as the door closed, Ginny turned around and said, "Buzz out all of you know, before I bat bogey hex all of you in places you will remember for all your life."

Harry smiled and continued to peer from the crack of his eyes as Ginny brother took a step back, clearly afraid of her. Bill strode forward and said, "One of us will stay here" — when Ginny snarled, he added — "you can chose which one of us will stay here."

Ginny tapped her temple in manner of thinking, and then said, "I've decided. No one. Now, get out."

No one moved and Harry saw jagged light of blended orange and green soaring through the air. There were sounds of shuffling of feet and the closing of the gate and then everything went silent.

Harry opened is eyes fully and saw Ginny towering over him. She smiled when she saw Harry face and said, "So, you are awake."

"I'm know," Harry said, pushing a stray red tress behind her ear. Ginny climbed in the four poster, snuggling close to Harry chest. Harry shifted around, leaning over one of his side and wrapping his arms around her. And suddenly Ginny said, what she had said after their first kiss, "Don't wake me up if it's a dream."

And Harry repeated the same answer, he had said at that time, "I won't."

Harry buried his nose in her sweet flowering smelling hair and kissed her hair. The door opened and Harry saw Ron standing their, his eyes shifting nervously between Ginny and him. Harry gave him a nod, trying to tell that Ginny was safe with him, he wouldn't do anything. Perhaps he understood, because when he left he had a warm smile on his lips.

He drifter off to sleep, letting the darkness took over him.

* * *

_Harry was standing in the forbidden forest, surrounded by his parents, Lupin and Sirius. Not the cross between Ghost and living but solid, substantial and living._

"_How…" Harry's voice got struck in his throat and his mouth moved wordlessly._

"_You want to ask how we become, how can I say, real?" Sirius asked, his black eyes glinting in the moon light._

_Harry nodded, gratefully._

"_It's because of you, Harry," said his Mum, "Your love which you showed for all of us drove us straight here in our bodies."_

_Harry stared at his Mum, his mouth agape. It was too good to be true._

"_Is…" he shocked himself, when his voice came, "is it real?"_

"_Yes," his Dad said, "it is true, son. We can finally be together."_

_Tears rolled down his cheek. His Mum ran forward and engulfed him in a hug. He felt safe, secure like he had felt in someone embrace, he couldn't remember, nor does he wanted to. His Mum pulled away suddenly, held him at arm length and said, "You look weak. Let's go and feed you."_

"_Mum, but Voldemort," said Harry, but faltered under the concerned gaze of his Mum._

"_You hear Sirius," said his Dad, proudly, "he don't hesitate in speaking that git, Voldemort name, just like his father. I told you."_

"_I was the one that told you in the first place," Sirius retorted and his Mum shook her head, looking amused and a small smile playing on her lips._

"_And they are supposed to be best friends."_

"_We're best friends," they both said at the same time, their arm draped over other one shoulder._

"_Lets go Harry," said his Mum, "you needed to be fed."_

"_Mum," said Harry again, "what about Voldemort. I need to finish him."_

"_You don't," said Lupin, "now we are here and we would do it figure."_

"_But Dumbledore said that I need to die."_

"_There are always second way, Harry," said Lupin._

_And then trees around them shifted and their was a combined yell of "Avada Kedavra"_

_Harry saw the bodies of his parent and their best friends going limp and falling on the ground._

"_NO……………………………"_

* * *

"NO……………………………"

* * *

**Author's Note****:** Hello to all the wonderful people who had taken out time to read my story and a bucket full of my gratitude to those who had reviewed it.

Now back on the story, the line which Ginny said before sleeping about dream they are taken from my in-progress story, 'The Year Alone'. It also follows canon and its about Ginny sixth year. If you get a chance, please read and review it.

The starting of this chapter sucks, but please deal with it. Leave reviews, may Merlin bless you.

P.S. : I will post two new stories by the end of this week, check them out, if you can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note****:** The story have been changed to M rating from T and I think the title gives the explanation. There are some minor changes in the previous chapters, which I don't think any one of you would even notice. But I do wish that you will read it once again and tell me if there's more mistakes.

And this is a little lovey-dubey (uhh…) chapter, so brace yourself.

* * *

**Chapter - 3**

**THE FEEL OF LOVE**

"NO……………………………"

"Mum, Dad… no!"

Harry shot up from the bed and saw himself surrounded by concerned faces. His skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his heart was beating uncontrollably. His throat was dry and itchy from screaming. Sunlight was pouring in the dorm room through the window. He felt a warm, small body enclose around him and when he looked at the body, he saw Ginny who se face was buried in his shoulder.

"What happened, Ginny?" asked Harry, when muffled voices started coming from his shoulder. When she didn't reply, Harry slowly lifted her head up and saw that tears were running down her cheeks and she was hiccupping. With the tip of his thumb, he wiped the tears and started caressing her cheeks, looking in her eyes affectionately.

"Hey, don't cry," Harry said and pulled her in his laps and started rocking forward and backward, "don't cry, Ginny."

When Ginny didn't stop crying, Harry asked in a small voice, "Are you crying because… because F… Fred is d… de… dead." The last word was muffled because of a sob and his own tears started trailing down his cheeks, as he remembered Fred.

"No," Ginny said, and Harry looked at her in amazement, "maybe yes. But now… now I — I was — am cry — crying because — be… because of you."

"Me?" Harry said and then realization dawned upon him, "Because I am the reason of F… Fred de… death."

"No," Ginny said, shaking her head, "When you know, when I — I saw you de — dead I felt — I felt like someone had ripped… ripped my — my heart and… and now when I — woke up, you… you were screaming, wriggling around and, and I thought you will, you will leave me again. I… I tried to wake you up…"

Ginny couldn't complete because she broke into fresh round of tears. Harry pulled her closer, her head resting on his chest as she continued to sob in his chest. Harry nodded to Ron, who said, "Back out, back out. Leave food here, the savior of the world needs his beauty sleep." — Harry frowned — "Think what kind of fashion disaster we will have if our great hero appeared as a dunce and every single wizard-witch living would make it their style statement."

"Yes, we don't need that," Charlie said, "but one of us ought to be here to look after them."

"And get bat wing for face," said Ron, "thanks but I am happy with the face I have."

"But," said Bill, pointing awkwardly at Harry and Ginny. Harry didn't notice that before, but now when he noticed it, he saw that he and Ginny were dangerously close. He could feel her bosom pressed against his upper abdomen and he could even feel her heartbeat pulsing. He was also aware of the fact that some of their intimate parts were pressed together and even thought of it make her face flush and lust pump in his nerves.

"I'm sure nothing will happen Bill," said Ron and then added, looking skeptically to Harry, "Am I right Harry?"

Harry nodded, but Percy said, "I still don't think that Harry and Ginny should share one bed. They are not even boyfriend and girlfriend. Think what Mum and Dad will think when they will found out that we left Ginny in a bed with a stranger."

"Percy do you have brain in your head or it is just a empty filling cabinet filled with rules," said Ron, who was practically flaring with anger, "Harry is not a stranger. And since you have been a wanker for three years, let me fill you up. Harry and Ginny did go out in Harry's sixth year…"

"But he dumped her," interjected Percy, pointing an accusing finger at Harry, "so, how can you possibly tolerate to see Harry and Ginny sleeping in a same bed."

"They are just sharing a bed, nothing is wrong with it," said Ron, and Harry from corner of his eyes saw that Charlie and Bill were rather enjoying the conversation.

"What is not wrong with it?" said Percy, "Every thing is wrong with it."

"Oh, so that is it," said Ron, snapping his fingers, "then you are a homosexual."

Harry eyes shot wide and he felt a giggle come from his chest. Bill and Charlie were having a hard time controlling their laughter and Percy was red as a mailbox.

"Who told you this — this piece of nonsense," said Percy, "I'm not homosexual, I'm… I'm — normal."

"I don't think so," said Ron, "And thinking on that point, Bill is a bisexual and Charlie a hundred percent homosexual."

"We're not," Bill and Charlie bellowed together.

"Oh yes, you definitely are, according to Percy theory," said Ron.

"And how's that?" asked Percy, rather smugly.

"You see," said Ron, "Bill and Charlie here _shared_ a bed for Merlin knows how long and sometime that bed was also _shared_ by you, Percy. Remember?"

Bill and Charlie stared at Percy, looking revolted.

"That was different," Percy said, defiantly.

"And how's that?" Ron countered, looking at his fingernails.

"We're brothers," said Percy, "But he have some ill intentions for our dear sister. And how can you defy a person who is cause of —"

_SMACK._

"Don't you dare say anything about Harry, you traitorous filthy brat," snarled Ron, looking at Percy maliciously. Harry shifted Ginny aside and jumped from the bed and said, "Ron. Are you out of your mind?"

"Yeah, maybe I am."

"Than you need a bloody freezing bath," Harry said and continued in a somber tone, "What he said was absolutely right. It was because of me Fred die… died and many other died."

"Don't let Fred hear that, Harry," came a voice from the doorway. He turned around and saw George leaned against the wall, his eyes red rimmed and his voice thick from crying, "Because if he hears you, he will come back as a ghost and chase you to hell."

"But…"

"No, buts," said Ron, "maybe you too, need a good knockout punch." He said flexing his fist.

"Go out," Ginny said, pointing at the door. Harry had barely took a step, when she said, "Not you, Harry. Others."

"But," Bill said, but faltered under the gaze of Ginny, which reminiscent Mrs. Weasley gaze. Slowly and reluctantly all of the Weasley's moved out, except Ron, who looked shamelessly cheerful, but nevertheless gave a look to Harry, which clearly said, '_Don't try anything on my baby sister_'.

Ginny checked the door and locked it by a quick locking charm. It made a squelching sound, signaling that the door was firmly closed. Harry looked uncertainly at the door and said, "Ginny, we should keep the door open."

Ginny shook her head and patted the space on the bed, next to her. Harry reluctantly sat there and Ginny immediately straightened his legs and straddled his laps.

"Ron had changed much, Harry. Don't you think?"

"Hmm…" Harry said, still trying to decipher Ron attitude. It wasn't like Harry didn't liked Ginny, or spending time with Ginny, but Ron attitude was a little fishy.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny, concern evident in her voice.

"Nothing," said Harry and when Ginny continued to look at him skeptically, he added, "Just thinking about Ron."

Ginny made a face and said, "Your girlfriend…" She faltered.

Harry, who was delighted to hear that she considered herself to be his girlfriend, stopped a pit of question formed in his mind.

"What happened, Ginny?"

When Ginny didn't reply, he added in a frightened voice, "Ginny."

"Harry," said Ginny, suddenly, "Am I your girlfriend?"

"No," Harry said and he saw the hurt in her eyes. She tried to pull away, but Harry held her tightly. When she opened her mouth to speak, Harry cut her off, "You became my girlfriend from the moment the war ended. The question is are you my girlfriend?"

"Yes Harry," Ginny replied, before crashing her lips to his, her intoxicating flowery smell taking over him. He pulled away and Ginny whimpered.

"What were you saying before?"

"We weren't saying anything," Ginny said, with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "we were kissing."

"No, even before that," said Harry, "When you said '_your girlfriend_'."

"Oh that," said Ginny, "you are such a twit."

"What?" Harry said.

"I was going to say that _your girlfriend is sitting intimately close to you and all you are doing is musing and babbling._" Ginny said, before once again crashing her lips to his. Her tongue ran at his lower lip, and as soon as he parted his lips, her tongue engaged itself in a furious duel with his tongue. Their hands started caressing each other back.

And in one swift moment, Harry was on top of her, his hands raking in her hairs. He broke the kiss and immediately started kissing her neck and collarbones, his tongue leaving trail marks as he moved forward. Ginny hand's snaked their way under his shirt to his chest. Harry taken aback by Ginny move, dared a chance and moved the course of his way to his breast, rubbing her bosoms with his stubble. Ginny gasped a moan and in one swift motion ripped off his shirt and threw it aside. Her hands started running up and down his chest, marking her way, feeling his well defined muscles under them.

Harry rolled around, and soon Ginny was on top of her. He leaned his head against the wall and was face to face with Ginny stomach, while she tried to pull her up. Harry slid his hand around her waist and un-tugged the hem of her shirt, feeling her soft, warm skin, under his hand. Ginny hands found their way to his long hairs and tangled themselves in them. Harry lifted her shirt with his teeth and grazed at the soft skin of her stomach. Ginny moaned and pulled on Harry hairs. Harry broke off the contact for a second and felt Ginny hand's, pushing her against her stomach. Harry obliged but as soon as his lips made contact with her stomach, Ginny pulled her up. Harry for an instant saw that hard, blazing look he loved. Because after that second he found himself writhing and moaning in pleasure as waves of ecstasy washed over him. He felt Ginny biting his chest, as her hands raked under his pants, fiddling with his erection, which for the time being was protected by his boxers. Harry groaned and tried to pull Ginny up, but it was to no avail. Ginny started roaming south and Harry in the back of his mind felt, Ginny slipping his pants down. He didn't care.

When he tried to pull Ginny up again, his pant was gone and Ginny smiled at him evilly. Harry pulled her up and groaned loudly, when he felt her bosom rub against his erection. He locked Ginny lips in a passionate embrace, while his hands fiddled with her blouse buttons. Soon every single button was opened and Ginny threw her blouse away. Their bare skins touched and Harry felt himself burning with heat, passion and lust. Harry pushed her upwards and buried his face in her bosoms, his tongue making pattern on her skin and on the material of her bra, as his hand continued to push her up. And then a thought crossed his mind, ' _"I'm sure nothing will happen Bill," said Ron and then added, looking skeptically to Harry, "Am I right Harry?"_ '

Harry pushed her away and straightened his glasses, which were a little askew. Ginny was looking at Harry, hurt written all over her face. Harry quietly climbed out of bed, retrieved his pant and shirt and Ginny's shirt. He quickly wore his pants and repaired his shirt and gave Ginny her shirt. She reluctantly put it and turned around. But before she could turn, Harry saw the tears glistening in her eyes. He sat beside her, and pulled her closure. Ginny resisted, but Harry didn't stop. He continued to pull her, and at last Ginny gave in and snuggled closure to Harry chest and said in a whisper, "Am I not good, Harry?"

"What?" Harry asked, but when the question sank in his brain, he said "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life, Ginny. You are perfect."

"So, why did you pull away?" asked Ginny, looking him straight in the eyes. Tears clung to her eyelash like dew on grass. It somehow made her look more heavenly. He had to fight back a desire to kiss her.

"I remembered something," Harry supplied.

"What?" Ginny asked, the desperation in her voice clear.

"I kind of promised not to do anything with you," said Harry, grinning sheepishly.

"Oh," Ginny said and punched him in the chest, "your girlfriend is in your bed ready to do anything you want or ask and all you think about are her brothers."

"Sorry," Harry said, "can't help myself."

"I'm going to have a little talk with my dear bothers a…" Ginny said, "HEY! HOLD ON."

"What's wrong, Ginny?" asked Harry.

"What did you promise to my big bad brothers?" inquired Ginny and Harry didn't even a bit like that shine in her eye.

"I kind of promised that I will not do anything unsociable with you," said Harry, stroking her hair.

"Everyone does that kind of thing," Ginny said and laughed when Harry winced and looked at her in alarm.

"I don't need that kind of mental image," said Harry, his face screwed in expression of disgust, when images of Ron and Hermione floated in front of his eyes.

"Why? They are some cute images, when you know, the boy…"

"Picture them as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," interjected Harry and he was pleased seeing the shock and disgruntled expression on Ginny face, "See. They are horrible images." And added under his breath, "if you are not one of them."

"Who did you picture?" said Ginny.

"I'm not telling you," said Harry, shaking his hand. He felt a hand snaking it's way down but before he could do anything about it, Ginny ran a hand over his now erection.

"That's sneaky, Ginny," said Harry as he tried to master his breath.

"I didn't wanted to do that," Ginny said, smiling affectionately, "but you left me no choice. Now tell me or I will continue torturing."

"Oh, I will like to see you try," said Harry, as he quickly pinned both of her hands in his and smiled.

"That's tricky," said Ginny and Harry was amazed to see a smile was still playing across her face.

"Still smiling," Harry said, smirking.

"Smirking are we Mr. Potter, too bad your smirks end here."

Harry moaned as Ginny rubbed her knees against her erection and Harry relinquished his hold of her wrist. Ginny climbed on top of him, her face dangerously close to his, "Now, tell me Harry. What do you know that I don't know?" She asked, nibbling on his ear.

"You are going to kill me, if you continue torturing me like this," Harry said between his moans of pleasure.

"Oh no," said Ginny, "I'm not going to kill you. If I kill you, my only pleasure toy will be gone."

"_Pleasure toy_?" Harry asked, smiling amusedly.

"Yes, pleasure toy," said Ginny, "so, I will keep you alive or you have a choice. Tell me who you pictured and I may leave you."

Harry thought for a moment, and said, "You and me."

Ginny looked shocked for a moment and it was all Harry needed. He quickly rolled around and pinned Ginny body by his, smirking at her.

"Harry what you said wasn't true, huh?" said Ginny, her nostrils flaring.

"You look so beautiful when you're angry," said Harry, his lips caressing the side of her cheeks, making her moan.

"Harry tell me," Ginny said, looking at her with big watery eyes, her lower lip stuck out.

"Don't try that look on me, Ginny," said Harry, shaking her head.

When Ginny continued to look at him with the same expression, Harry said, "Fine. But promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Promise," drawled Ginny, planting a quick kiss on Harry scar.

"Ron and Hermione," Harry said, with a shudder.

"Why so?" asked Ginny.

Harry bend his face down and said, "They are together now." And he bit her ear playfully and Ginny wriggled under his weight.

"Harry don't do that," Ginny pleaded between moans of pleasure, as Harry tongue's made his way around her ear, "Don't you have a promise to maintain."

"Oh, it was never a promise," said Harry, "it was kind of. And it's not that much socially unacceptable than what you were planning to do with him."

"Harry don't," Ginny pleaded, when he slid his body against her, "if you want to do anything, I won't question. But Harry don't torture me like this."

"Liked the dose of your own medicine," Harry said and rolled off her. Ginny after gasping for breath, rolled too, her head resting on his chest.

"Harry you don't want to do it," said Ginny, "or you don't want to do it with me."

"I want to do it," said Harry, "and I want to do it with you, only you. But I have a promise to keep."

"Up to I remember," Ginny said, massaging his shoulder, "it was kind of."

"But still it was a promise," said Harry, and suddenly he rolled to face her and said, "and you are not ready."

"I am ready," Ginny retorted.

"Believe me Ginny," Harry said, "You are not ready. It's just you are working on impulse because of all the tension, the pressure, the grief, the pain. You don't want to feel them, the bad memories and pain, and so you are trying to find a way out."

Ginny kept quiet for a moment, and then said, "How do you know that?"

Harry face hardened and he said, barely moving his lips, "I have experience, the only experience I don't want to have."

"Oh Harry," said Ginny pulling him closure, "I'm sorry."

She pulled her head toward her breast and Harry gratefully buried his head there as sleep engulfed him.

* * *

Someone was rocking him gently. He pushed the hand away and pushed himself near the warm body, which was soothing to him. He buried his face and felt warmth and softness around his face. He smiled and tried to sleep again. There were noises of loud cursing and swearing and then again, he was being pushed away from the warm body. He whimpered and opened his eyes, retreating himself to the warm body. He saw Mrs. Weasley hovering over him.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, cheerfully. Mrs. Weasley didn't look pleased. Hermione, who was standing just behind Mrs. Weasley, was pointing at the warm body. Harry glanced around, seeing all of Ginny brother looking at him, menacingly. Harry glanced at the warm body, realized it was Ginny and pushed himself backwards with such brutal force that he knocked out Mrs. Weasley on his way to the floor. He smashed against the cold, hard floor and a dull pain starting echoing from his sides. His vision was blurry and then he realized that his glasses were not on his face. Flushing red he groped around for his glasses, slapping Mrs. Weasley legs two time in the process.

"Here," he heard the familiar voice of Ginny from the bed. He stumbled to his bed, murmured his thanks and put on his glasses. And as soon as he wore them, he cursed his luck. All of Ginny's family were glaring dagger at him and he was damn sure wizarding world savior or not, they won't think twice before breaking every single one of his bone. Harry gulped and snarled at Ginny, who smiled at him, in return.

"Um.. I was, no I," Harry stammered.

"We know what you were doing, Harry," said Ron and Harry couldn't help but notice the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Harry heartily wished that the floor would open and swallow him whole. The looks her brother were giving him was no match of the look Mrs. Weasley was giving him. She looked like a hungry tigress ready to tear him apart.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Harry mumbled.

"What for?" Mrs. Weasley asked, sternly.

Now, Harry mind was in turmoil. _How do you tell your girlfriend mother that you were sleeping with her, your face in buried in her chest? _Hermione and Ginny were smiling seeing the blush on his face. Harry scoffed at both of them and hoped with his whole mind that someone would come to save him. When none come, he said, "Me and Ginny are dating."

He said it in a whispered tone, but the room was silent, much more than was healthy and his voice carried in the silence. Harry from his whole heart wanted to say that he loved Ginny, but thought better. Every person he ever loved was now dead, except the Weasley family, but they surely had their loss too.

"We know," said Mrs. Weasley, and pulled her in a bone crushing hug, "we know."

Harry hugged her back, his face blank. After Mrs. Weasley pulled away and ordered everyone to come downstairs, Harry turned to Ron and asked, "What the hell was all this?"

He sat on his bed. Ginny sat on his laps, much to Ron disappointment and said, "They all planned to sabotage you, when you were sleeping. But hopefully I was awake, and I gave them some good old threats and they agreed to leave you alone. But when Ron" — Harry snarled at him — "came with a brilliant plan, I couldn't back way from it. We included Mum too" — Harry looked at her incredulously — "yes Mum and she said we all needed a good laugh and she knew about you, I mean us."

"It was very sneaky of you," Harry snarled, "You all gave me a near heart attack."

"Don't be so melodramatic and monotonous," said Hermione, "we had a good laugh."

"Yes, yes," scoffed Harry, "you surely had a good laugh, because here I was the scapegoat, not you."

"It was fun, Harry," Ginny said, but when Harry snarled at her, she added, "Where were you yesterday, Hermione?"

"I was um… sleeping," said Hermione, looking at the floor, as blush crept over her face.

"I didn't see you yesterday even for a second," said Ginny, looking at her skeptically, "No one can honestly sleep twenty four hours."

"And as a matter of fact," said Harry, "even Ron wasn't here much, yesterday? A day have passed?"

"Yes Harry a day have passed," said Ron, "and you didn't see me much because Ginny shoved us out every time, any of us came inside."

"And you know Harry," said Ginny, "Percy and the others were complaining that he vanished halfway between some kind of work."

"That's fishy," said Harry, "Hermione and Ron vanished at the same time."

"We didn't vanish at the same time," said Ron.

Ginny punched the air and said, cheerfully, "So, you accept the fact that you both did vanish and most probably you both were together in a nice, c…"

"I don't want images in my head, Ginny," said Harry with a shudder. He buried his nose in her hairs, and sniffed it.

"Harry you told her," Ron accused.

"No, he didn't," said Ginny, "I saw you yesterday, kissing."

"We didn't kiss outside yesterday," Hermione said and turned red when she realized what she had said.

"Oh you did," said Ginny and the way her body flexed, Harry could easily tell that she was lying, "A quick peck."

"Okay, drop it now," said Ron, as his stomach grumbled, "I'm hungry."

"For what?" said Ginny, without missing a beat.

"For food, of course," said Ron, "What else I could be hung… oh, oh." — Ron turned blood red — "Harry you are a bad affect on my sister."

"It's the other way around mate," Harry said, and Ginny bumped him with his hips, "See, she is trying to spoil me."

"Yeah, Harry?" Ginny asked, her eyes glittering with mischief.

"Yeah," said Harry, defiantly. Ginny didn't get a chance to execute, whatever plan she had in mind because Ron pulled Harry up, knocking Ginny in the process.

"What's that for?" snarled Ginny, as she stood up.

"I'm hungry for food," Ron said.

"So go alone. Why do you need Harry?" asked Ginny, "He isn't going to force feed you and Merlin knows that no one needs to. If twenty more like you are born, we would have a food crisis in Hogwarts."

"Ha, Ha, very funny," said Ron, "And I'm wasting my time pestering Harry because Mum specifically order me to bring this git with me. She reckons that he had become thinner in the past year."

"That is," said Ginny, with a glint in her eyes, that Harry didn't liked right now, "is true. His legs had become thin and so has his abdomen."

Ron looked horrified and said to Harry, "Harry — you, Ginny — did?"

"We didn't did anything, mate," said Harry, but a blush crept on his face.

"If he had gone my way, much could have happened," mused Ginny.

"Ginny," said Ron, looking mortified, "I'm your brother. How can you talk like this in front of me?"

"The same way," said Ginny, smirking, "you used to listen to Bill, Fred and George about their _adventures_."

"I didn't," said Ron, but the furious red blush which crept over his face, revealed everything. Laughing uncontrollably they left the common room and walked to the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry had just finished four helpings of the breakfast, when Kingsley came and sat next to him. He looked weary and frustrated.

"What happen Kingsley?" asked Harry, "Being Minister got the better out of you."

"No," said Kingsley, "Those vultures got to me."

"_Vultures?_" asked Harry, dropping his spoon.

"Yes, Harry vultures," said Kingsley, "The likes of Rita Skeeter. They have jammed the grounds and refuse to buzz away, up to you, Ron and Hermione give them interview."

"Let them rot there," Ron suggested.

"But Ron," Hermione reprimanded him, "people need to take the d… dead to their home, they will want to give them a proper funeral."

"But they only want us," Ron said, "So, the others can easily go home. No one is stopping them."

"But Ron," said Kingsley, "they will be having problems. There are around fifty reporters, with around hundred photographers. They are pestering everyone who comes out from the castle."

"Fifty Rita Skeeters," Ron shudder and Harry very well understood his fear. One Rita Skeeter was like a malediction, fifty Rita Skeeter could possibly kill a person by giving them a heart attack. Harry gulped and held Ginny hand.

"Give them a date," Harry said, "I don't want others to suffer. Me, Ron and Hermione will meet them, say, what about a week?"

"It's too far, Harry," said Kingsley, looking at him, his eyes pleading to him to understand.

"Set the date, Kingsley," Hermione said, "if they want they will come or they can all go in hell for all I care."

"I never said…" Ron stopped in mid sentence, wincing. Ginny glanced under the table and saw Hermione's leg positioned to give him another blow.

"Okay, I will settle it," said Kingsley, "thanks."

He started piling his plate with food. Ron said, "Don't you have to go and tell them?"

"Let them burn there for a while more," said Kingsley and when Hermione glared at him, he added, "I'm hungry and I haven't ate anything from two days. First the war and than these vultures and the Ministry bureaucratic meetings."

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny didn't say anything more because Kingsley was in a right foul mood.

After eating, they all roamed around the castle, seeing the house elves, the students and teacher work. When they tried to help, they were shunted away saying that they had done much. Ginny could have helped, but Harry didn't let her leave his side.

"You amazed me today, Harry," said Hermione, as they walked near the lake. The reporters were send back after a promise of a meeting in one week.

"And how so?" asked Harry in return, his arm locked around Ginny waist.

"You willingly set a date to meet the reporters," said Hermione, in a matter-of-factly voice, "and you are the same Harry who squirmed whenever Rita came near you. And Kingsley said there would be around fifty reporters, all of them like Rita Skeeter."

"You know, Harry," supplied Ron, who like Harry had an arm locked around Hermione waist, "that was unexpected."

"Yes Harry," added Ginny, "you didn't liked to give interviews. What changed?"

"At that time I was alone," said Harry and when Hermione and Ron frowned at him, he corrected, "I know you both were by my side, but you know, still my heart felt empty. But today when I was with Ginny, there was not that emptiness, I felt kind of full like I could face a thousand Voldemort. I'm babbling, huh?"

"No Harry that was the most beautiful thing, I ever heard anyone say," Ginny whispered, before kissing him passionately all over the face and Harry was just too happy to reply with the same enthusiasm. They both stood there, kissing each other and only parted for a second, when Ron nudged them and said, pointing at Hermione, "We will be inside."

Harry was very happy to be finally alone with Ginny. he continued to mesmerize how she was looking, when Ginny tugged at his arm, his face red, and said, "Let's sit under your favorite tree."

Harry obliged, scooped her in his arms (Ginny squealed in surprise) and gently laid her on the grass, putting her head in his laps. He stroked her hairs, completely mesmerized by her beauty. He hadn't lied when he had said that he felt full around her. His heart had ached for her when she was not there with him. His line of thoughts was interrupted by Ginny.

"What?" Harry asked, stooping low to plant a kiss on her chin.

"Mmmm… Harry do you remember here, Colin took a picture of us?" asked Ginny and seemed to regret it, when she saw that Harry face hardened. Harry rearranged his facial expressions and said, "Yes."

Ginny wasn't convinced, but when Harry pestered her to continue, she said, "He gave me a copy."

"Really?" asked Harry, genuinely interested.

"Yes. Do you want to see it?" asked Ginny. When he nodded, Ginny pulled out the photograph, which was singed at the edges and in between. Ginny face fell as she said, "This was the only photograph of us, together."

"Don't let this small thing get to you," said Harry.

When Ginny didn't answered, Harry said, "Now, you have the real me. So, why do you need a photograph?"

"You sounded like Lockhart," commented Ginny and Harry scowled, "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did," said Ginny and when Harry showed every sign of disturbance, she continued, a little more firmly, "And I need photograph because they are kind of a reminder."

"Okay," said Harry, "the moment we got put of here, we will snap stacks of photograph. Happy?"

Ginny nodded and Harry continued, "Whenever you will turn you will just see my face and at last you will get bore of me, I suppose."

"Oh Harry," said Ginny, "I will never get bore of you."

She pulled him down and kissed him patiently. She sat up and pulled Harry's head in her lap and started stroking his hairs.

"I will stick all your photographs on the wall," said Ginny, "and whenever you will be out I will look at them and wait for you."

"Really?" asked Harry, though he was sure what the answer will be.

"Really," Ginny said. Harry pulled her face down and kissed her, for how much time he didn't knew, but when he would break apart, it would feel like they had just started kissing moments ago.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** The M rating came in existence, as I'm a man of words. Hope you liked the chapter.

I'm not a romantic kind of person, having no experience in the particular field too, so maybe if my romantic part sucks, bear with me. If any of you wonderful people have ideas please tell me.

In how many chapters do you want to see Ginny and Harry together (you know, what I'm talking about):

A) Never, B) 2, C) 3, D) 4, E) 5

I will vouch for B) or C). Choice is yours.

A special thanks to my regular reviewer **yukikiralacus.  
**

And if you lot could get time, please read and review my new story,** 'The World Ahead'** and my in progress story**'The Year Alone'.**

**P.S.**** :** Give me a reason, I say, GIVE ME A REASON and I swear in the name of God, yes, you read right, I swear in the name of God, I will update two chapter straight.

So, keep reviewing and reviewing and reviewing…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note****:** Hello gain to all the wonderful people out there. Thanks **y** for her regular reviews and **g** and **c** for their reviews.

* * *

**Chapter - 4**

**LOVE TO A FAULT**

Sun was slowly sinking in the horizon, but still Harry and Ginny lay under a tree, their bodies entwined. A gentle, caressing wind was blowing around the ground and people who were roaming around, seemed to be ignoring both of them or just smiling fondly at them like they hadn't seen something this beautiful and full of passion in quite a while.

"Harry," said Ginny, rolling over to lie on top of him.

"Hmm…" Harry hummed, as his eyes looked in her chocolate brown eyes.

"We should go in," said Ginny and smiled when Harry scowled.

"You certainly know how to scamper someone mood," accused Harry, but nevertheless rolled over to sit up.

"Oh no, Harry," said Ginny dramatically, "I just know how to elevate the mood. Outside here, we can't do more than kiss, but inside…" Her eyes shone mischievously.

"You are surely a dirty minded, girl. Aren't you?" accused Harry, smiling at her.

"Having six brothers tend to steer your away from all the good-minded girl things," said Ginny, straightening her clothes. Wind blew through her hair, making them fly in every direction, while she tried to knot her hair in a bun. Harry smiled fondly, as he continued to look at her, with misty eyes.

"Harry," she snapped, clearly annoyed. But Harry was too pre-occupied to listen to her. His mind was wondering somewhere in his own world, as he pictured himself and Ginny perched on a couch rocking a baby. An unintentional smile tugged on his lips, and he only come out of his reverie, when he felt something soft and warm constantly brushing and sucking at his lower lip. Reflexively his hands wrapped around the owner of those lips as he rolled over. He opened his eyes a crack and saw Ginny perched on top of him. Harry's hand snaked their way down her waist to her hips, as his mouth dribbled down to suck on her neck. Ginny moaned as waves of pleasure took over her senses. Harry rolled again, while his hands founded the hem of her shirt and slipped inside, making Ginny moan. When his hands touched her bare back, the heat formed was somehow not intoxicating, it was soothing. Ginny's hand raked in his hair while her other hand tried to pull Harry up. Not that she wasn't liking what he was doing, but the need of getting her and his lips glued together was becoming overwhelming. Harry responded immediately, sliding up her body, making her moan as her breasts rubbed against his chest.

Harry locked her lips in a passionate kiss, shuddering a little when he saw Ginny lust clouded eyes. Ginny hands found their way under his shirt to his chest, as Harry leaned is mouth to suck at her ear.

"Harry…" Ginny moaned in pleasure, as Harry sat and leaned his back against the wall, all the while their contact maintained. Ginny straddled his legs and a smile larger than before, broke out on her lips, as her body brushed his erection. Harry felt it too, and hence bit her earlobe a little more force than he intended to. Ginny gasped, and it could be in no way taken as a gasp of pain, as her face mirrored her pain too well. This caused Harry to stop in his tracks and he came to his senses. He internally thanked his lucky stars because the ground seemed to be empty. He gently pushed Ginny off her, who didn't even tried to hide the hurt in her eyes. Harry draped his arm around her shoulder, nuzzled her nose with his and said, "Ginny."

Ginny didn't answer, but Harry felt her body shaking a little. He shifted around to face Ginny. Ginny turned her face away from her. Harry placed a hand on her cheek, and turned her head around, with a deliberate force. Tears were glittering her eyes as they trailed down her cheeks; her eyes which were clouded with lust some moments ago, were now filled with rejection, hurt and pain. Harry kissed her tears away, lingering a little more at the last tear and said, "Ginny, I didn't meet to hurt you. I will never ever do that again, just stop crying. I can't see you crying."

Ginny looked at him, and said, "No, it's not that. I know you will never hurt me, but, but…"

Harry continued to look at her, utterly perplexed. He didn't want to interject because he knew that Ginny needed time and patience, not rudeness and interjection.

After a moment when Ginny had composed herself, she continued, "Every time we, we get physical you, you pull back."

At this, Harry laughed. Ginny slapped him, hard in the chest, but it didn't stop him from laughing. After some moments, when he had collected himself, he forcefully pulled Ginny in her laps and said; his face on her shoulder and his lips glued to her ear, like he was telling her a secret, "I pull back, Ginny only after stamping over my own lust. You're not ready" — Ginny wriggled, but Harry kept a firm hold — "believe me you're not. And do you know how hard it is for me to turn down such a piece of art, like you."

Harry stopped for effect and the blush that crept over her face, didn't go unnoticed. And when Ginny body relaxed in his arms a little, he continued, "Don't slap me or something or think of me as a pervert. But you don't how many of my wet dreams consisted of you and me, doing certain activities. And I myself want to make you mine as soon as possible, knowing that if I don't there are a horde of males, that will do it gladly. I want to share everything of mine with you, but I don't want any of it to happen in the heat of moment. I want it to happen, when both of us are ready, in a ruddy warm bed. I don't want mine and your, sorry mine first in a bloody ground."

"What do you mean by your first?" Ginny said in his ear, "Do you think my first had um… happened?"

Harry didn't respond, he just sat quietly. To be honest with himself, he had always thought as much as it pained him, that Ginny first had happened. But he didn't want anything like this to interfere in their relationship. He opened his mouth to change the topic, when Ginny pulled away and stared him straight in his eyes and demanded, "Tell me, Harry."

Her voice was demanding but at the same time pleading. Harry felt himself blush red under her intense gaze.

"I um… you… happened — first"

Harry sentence didn't even make sense to him. But it looked as it had made sense to Ginny. The hurt become more profound in her face as she said, "You think I'm not a virgin; that I've lost my virginity."

Harry wanted to take back the last five minutes. But he couldn't. And he knew that what Ginny had said were his exact thoughts. He wanted to deny it, but somewhere in his heart he knew Ginny will respect the truth, much better than she will take the lie. He nodded and launched in an explanation as he saw her eyes outline getting blurrier with tear.

"It doesn't matter, Ginny, not for me." — To be honestly true, it mattered a little to him, but he was more than happy to bury it for Ginny's sake — "It doesn't change the fact that I love you. And maybe it is good. At least one of us will know what to do."

Harry had meant it to be a jest, but seeing Ginny response he was mentally kicking himself and calling himself names. She started crying him, her body shaking vigorously. Harry cradled her for a while and then said, "Ginny, I know I'm a nutcase. Now, stop crying and forget we ever talked about this."

"Harry, I can't forget about this," said Ginny, "I can't believe you will even think that."

Now, Harry was truly bewildered. _What had he thought, that was so wrong? _And then comprehension dawned and he whispered, "You're a virgin."

Ginny nodded and buried her face in his chest. Harry absentmindedly stroked her hairs, his mind in an overdrive. He looked at Ginny, her face buried in his chest, as she shook with silent tears. She was the same Ginny, the feisty, live the life to fullest, cheerful, athletic Ginny, but somehow she was different too. The Ginny he knew didn't cry; she always kept a hard front. Maybe it was just that, the hard front. Maybe inside she was still the little scared Ginny, who thought that she couldn't be perfect for Harry, that the Great Harry Potter won't like her.

_How wrong she is_, Harry thought, his nose buried in her hairs.

"Ginny, listen," said Harry and even though she hadn't lifted her face to look at him, he knew, she was listening "I never wanted that to sound offending. I was just telling you that no matter what happens I will always love you; even when you will stop loving me…"

Harry couldn't continue, because Ginny put a restraining finger on his lips and said, "I know Harry." — her voice sharpened — "_And don't dare you say that I won't love you. I will love you till my last breath._"

Ginny paused, looked him straight in the eyes and said, her cheeks blushing heavily, "I always wanted my first to be with you. I wanted that when someday you will notice me and love me, I will be…"

Ginny stopped, her cheeks redder than blood. Harry didn't quite got hang of the situation and fixed her on the spot with his intense gaze. If possible, Ginny blushed redder, and Harry could feel the heat coming from her body in waves. No one said anything and Ginny continued to blush red. She opened her mouth quite a few times but only to close it again. It didn't seem to thwart Harry. If he would have to wait even thousand years for her to continue, he would wait without any second thoughts.

"_Unspoiled._"

The word came so unexpectedly and slowly that at first Harry couldn't understand it and join it with the previous sentence. Harry first instinct was to laugh, which he suppressed knowing better than to piss her off. And when he joined the dots to form a line, he wasn't sure which one of them was blushing more fiercely. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. Ginny seemed to be taken aback by Harry response and her tongue occasionally poked out of her lips to moist them. Harry was still short on words and acted on impulse, trying to tell her all what his mouth couldn't, by his actions.

He dropped his hand from her waist to grab her hips, and at the same time he dropped his head. He forced her hips upward as his lips found her lips. Ginny was momentarily surprised, but after a split second discomfort she replied over-enthusiastically. She snapped her legs around his waist, as her hand found their way in his hairs. Harry, for a second, lifted his lips up and whispered, "I love you, Ginny."

Ginny didn't even got a chance to reply because as soon as he said that, he lowered Ginny on the ground, her legs still snapped on his waist, as his lips trailed their way down her neck, trailing their way with playful bites. Ginny moaned in pleasure, as Harry did a dare and with his teeth, tore off top of her top a little, just to expose her cleavage. Ginny gave a startled "_Oh!_" when the skin of her cleavage and Harry tongue made contact.

Harry tongue started trailing up and down her cleavage, as Ginny unsnapped her legs from Harry's waist. Harry's hand found the hem of her top. His hand sneaked in and as the warmth of her body enclosed his hand, he let himself run on lust, longing, desire and love.

Harry buried his face in her breast, the smell of her breast overwhelming him again. Someone giggled in a far corner. Harry ignored it, his mind heavily draped in blankets of lust and desire to give importance to such things. But Ginny did seem to notice the voice, as she gently pushed Harry head up and entangled herself from him. She sat up, flushed, while Harry looked at her, clearly not happy. Ginny took her time, waved her wand at her top to fix it. Harry's mind was still in the haze of lust and desire, and he couldn't help but think of Ginny sitting nude, straddling his laps. He was broken out of his reverie, by a smirking Ginny. Harry felt more exasperated at her happiness and hissed, "Why you are so bloody happy?"

Ginny smirked at him, more profoundly and said, "Harry dear. How does it feel to taste your own medicine?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. He was now out of the haze created by his desire to shag Ginny right there and then and was now known to the fact that he was panting heavily.

"You know," said Ginny, and the glint that crossed her eyes, made shiver run down his spine, "when I was literally begging you to shag me, you needed to be a martyr, follow damn promises."

Harry growled, running a rough hand in his hair. He tipped back his head and it crashed on the ground with a loud _THUMP_.

Ginny was all over him in a moment, asking if he was all right? Harry just grinned, sneakily wrapping a hand around her waist. When his hand was securely in place, he pulled her down with a jolt, so that their bodies smacked with each other.

"That's sneaky," Ginny teased, as she tried to break free of his hold.

"I have learned from the best," said Harry, as his hand slipped to her hips.

"What have happened to my innocent Harry?" cooed Ginny, peppering his faces with feather light kisses.

"You have _spoiled_" — Harry gave a delicate stress on the word — "him."

Ginny turned red as she violently fought against Harry hold. Harry just smiled and nearly threw her in the air, when he heard, "WATCH YOUR HANDS POTTER, OR I MIGHT TAKE CARE OF THEM FOR YOU."

Ron came striding forward, his face red. But there weren't angry red blotches Harry had excepted, there were delicate red blotches pampered with a look of disgust like he was fine with her baby sister and best mate going out, but he didn't liked seeing them like that. Ginny grinded her body more firmly against his and Harry moaned loudly, spreading his hand to show that he had no hand in it.

"See mate," Harry grinned, "not guilty. I'm just a causality here."

He had to bite his tongue to stop the scream that had traveled to his tongue tip, when Ginny had bit him, rather inhumanly.

Run shuffled on his feet, and said, "Mum is looking for both of you. And I personally wouldn't fancy letting her find you like um… this."

Harry craned his neck and instantly regretted it. Ginny who was still groping on Harry neck, bit his neck again hard and Harry wasn't that successful in hiding the scream this time. Out of impulse, he shoved her away and asked, rather harshly, "Why did you do that?" He had to staunch his hand over his neck to stop the blood seeping through it.

"What?" asked Ginny in return, snapping her fingers.

"This," said Harry, replacing his hand to his side. The place where Ginny had bit showed four punctured marks, though not even close to deep, but nevertheless the blood seeping through them was frightening. Ron gasped and Hermione made a noise of discomfort.

"Can't take little pain," Ginny hissed, her eyes flashing maliciously, "or are you always busy trying to worm your way out of the trouble."

"What the hell do you mean, Ginny?" Harry shouted, while Hermione quickly performed a healing spell to seal his wound.

"You very well know what I mean," Ginny snapped, stamping on her foot for effect.

"I don't remember anything," Harry said, "Maybe if you would have stopped groping on me at every chance you get, I might have known."

This was a low blow and Harry instantly regretted it, when he saw the hurt cross her face. But it was instantly replaced by anger on her face and she hissed, "Oh so it's now useless groping. I dare if you are half the man my previous boyfriends were…"

That was a heavy, low blow. The words which she had said just moments ago rang in his mind like a disturbing humming, '_I always wanted my first to be with you. I wanted that when someday you will notice me and love me, I will be…_'

'_Unspoiled_'

So, all she had said was a lie, big fat straight to the face lie. She hadn't been waiting for him. It wouldn't have come as a shock, if she had confessed it earlier because somehow he would have kneaded his heart into acceptance. But know, after saying that she had waited for him, she had insinuated that she had had intimate relationship. For him, it was as good as confession.

He stared right in her eyes and there was not the love, compassion, desire, now there was malice, anger and frustration.

"I thought…" said Harry, as tears welled in his eyes, blurring his vision, "I thought what you, y… you said was, was tru… true."

And without any second glance, he wheeled around and ran, ran as fast as he could, as tears glistened in the air like diamond in his wake. He didn't cared where he was going or where he would end.

And then he stopped, as abruptly as he had started running like a girl. He saw a girl, barely ten, crouching over a body, weeping and murmuring something unintelligible. And then it came again as he continued to see the girl, wanting to help, but afraid, afraid from himself; the death bodies, the screams for helps, the broken-up families and the orphaned kids. He fell on his knees and his eyes roamed around and then he spotted the steps to the Great Hall and then in front of his view came the faces of people he had watched taking their final breaths for him, to save him. The feeling that followed his flashbacks was overwhelming and intoxicating, but not as Ginny smell; just completely opposite of it.

As the flashes continued to dance in front of his eyes, he wanted nothing better than to bang his head till death; not counting on living his days ahead. He didn't even notice that he had started running, trying to hide himself from everyone. And then a sliver of something awoke in his heart. Maybe being a hermit was a good idea after all; maybe in his road to being a hermit he would die. He didn't realize that he was still running. A stitch was forming in his sides and his lungs were burning because of depravity of oxygen.

And then, Harry heard the noises of wind being whipped viscously, like someone was fencing in plain wind. He looked around and saw himself standing dangerously close to the Whomping Willow. He looked at the ancient tree, quite unabashed. And then something lashed him straight in the face.

_SMACK_.

His face turned left with such abnormal speed, that it was a miracle his neck didn't break at that point. When the branch had hit him, he had seen blood in his eyes and had seen the alluring death, its arm stretched wide. He was blown-off from the ground in the air. The winds soaring through his hairs, gave him an entirely false feeling of flying, flying freely on his broomstick.

And then his body was deposited on the hard ground with a sickening crunch. He felt more than one of his bone breaking. But surprisingly it didn't hurt anymore, it hurt less than what Ginny had made his heart go through. It was just felt as a bite compared to what Ginny had did to his heart.

His eyes slipped out of focus and he heard someone calling his name. And just before he was pulled into nothingness, he saw a mane of long red hair, making a curtain around his face as he felt something hot clunk on his face.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes. It felt as someone had sewn his eyelids together and he was forcing them apart. The bright light in the room did nothing to help. It was assaulting his eyes and it took all of his force to not close them. He squinted his eyes and looked around. He was lying in a stiff bed with white linen sheets. The walls around him were painted white. He tried to move, but apparently he was too exhausted to even move a single finger. He looked at his attire and groaned. He was clad in stiff white hospital grade pajama. He was in hospital wing. There were noises of shuffling of feet, which made it clear that he shouldn't have groaned.

"Are you awake, Potter?" came Madam Pomfrey voice. Harry had to fight a nasty impulse of giving her a cheeky reply, but thought better and kept quiet. He didn't want to spend extra time in the hospital wing then he needed to and he knew for a fact that Madam Pomfrey was very well aware that he hated the hospital wing and Harry had many personnel experiences of her sadistic nature and he didn't want the list to grow.

Suddenly, he was towered by many red head figures all of them looking at him intently. He couldn't make out their faces as their faces appeared blurrier to him. But still his eyes, squinted from one face to the other, focusing with their full might to sort the face of the redhead girl he was dying to see, to see the face of Ginny. When his eyes didn't comply with his wishes, he closed them and sniffed the air, trying to catch the waft of her flowering scent. It was there, but faint like she was here before, but not now.

His heart sank and his senses regarded his surroundings. But it was like before, silence, deadly silence except an unintelligible buzz. The intensity of gazes of the Weasleys were making his blood run cold. He wanted nothing more than Ginny by his bedside, his head cradled in her lap.

"Let him decide what to do," said Madam Pomfrey and Harry then suddenly realized that the buzz was actually questions and sympathy being fired at him. He growled and turned his head to his right side. A slick stinging pain issued from the right side of his skull, traveling to every single bone and nerve of his body. The concerned gazes intensified, if possible and Mrs. Weasley sat at the empty chair by his bedside, which he heartily wished, should had been occupied by Ginny. Mrs. Weasley smoothed his hairs in a motherly fashion, she commonly used whenever he was in the Burrow. Still, Harry didn't feel the satisfaction, he once used to feel in Mrs. Weasley touch and he felt himself yearning for Ginny and hoping that it was her touch, not Mrs. Weasley.

And it seemed as luck was with him, once again. The doors of the hospital wing opened, revealing Ginny. She strode to Harry bedside and announced, "Something happened?"

But as soon as her eyes made contact with his, she froze at the spot. Harry couldn't understand what happened and for the matter he couldn't even see her reaction. Her face was much far from his field of view. Harry mind again went in an overdrive, trying to anticipate her expressions. But now thinking hurt; he could feel a dull throb in his skull. Without any second thought, overtaken by the need to see her expressions, finding out what she thought of his limp body deposited in a stiff bed overtook him and he croaked out, "Glasses."

For a moment, Harry thought his lips had just silently moved and the croak he had heard was just his imagination; as every single pair of eye looked at him, their bodies still as a stone monument and their faces screwed in concern. And then Hermione broke-off from the trance, comprehension dawned on her face, much slowly (according to Harry). Finally what felt like span of many antagonizing hours, Hermione gave him his glasses or rather perched them in their place.

Harry's eye immediately found Ginny face. Her hair were tousled and haphazardly tangled, her eyes red rimmed and if Harry remember right she was in the same clothes, she had worn the last time he had seen her. Harry focused on her face, much against his better judgment. Her face showed fear, concern, longing and something more he couldn't quite put finger to. As their eyes met, they lost themselves in each other eyes. Time passed, none of them blinking or showing any sign of life, except of ragged breathing.

And suddenly, tears started running down her cheeks and she silently hiccupped. Harry instinctively threw his arms in the air and as much near as he could get to her without standing up. Ginny looked at his arms in confusion. Harry gave a slight nod, trying to say without saying '_Don't cry_'.

After the initial shock, Ginny threw her arms around him, barely missing his fragile head. Harry ran a hand up and down her back, murmuring soothing words as Ginny cried on his shoulder. There were some discreet coughs which Harry chose to ignore. He didn't want to answer question now. From the corner of her eyes, he saw Mrs. Weasley looking at him and Ginny, wistfully. Harry couldn't ponder more on the thought because Professor Slughorn burst in from the hospital wings door and strode toward Harry bed. Harry in an attempt to hide himself pushed his face behind Ginny hairs. It was the wrong thing to do. Professor Slughorn looked as that his birthday has come early.

"Hello Harry, m'boy," Professor Slughorn said, "Look fine, eh." — he turned to the other Weasley's — "Let's leave them alone. They both need their _quality_ time together."

Harry was torn between embarrassment and gratitude. Harry wanted to whack him with a bludger and at the same time envy him. He looked at the faces, trying to decipher his chances of being with Ginny alone. Professor Slughorn was beaming, Hermione was giving a nervous smile, and Ron was trying to look like he didn't care but failing miserably. Ginny other brothers looked at him impassively. But the permission he sought was of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley wasn't there and so it all came on Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley looked directly in his eyes, and in her eyes, Harry saw love, concern but above all protectiveness, protectiveness of her only daughter. It was fierce and wild as forest fire, but at the same time calm and composed as summer breeze. The ferocity and determination of Mrs. Weasley gaze made him squirm in horror, but he resisted. He looked back at her unabashed; trying to tell her, what words couldn't that he loved Ginny and wouldn't do anything to hurt her. The fierceness of her gaze lowered and after one minute of staring in each other eyes, Mrs. Weasley lowered her gaze, gave a tiniest nod he have ever seen and walked out of the hospital wing.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** Not a big chapter. Hope you like it. Now I want a piece of advice or you can call it help.

Can you write to me a description of a posh room and Ginny in her most beautiful attire. I want it for my upcoming chapters and if you haven't guessed I suck at these thing, and yes before you ask, my writing goes more stoop hill while I try to write those.

If you get the chance review my one-shot, '**I Knew It All Along**' and it wouldn't hurt if you could drop a review for '**The Year Alone**'[it is not Ginny/Neville as some of you thinks. I can't never write other than Ginny/Harry] and for '**The World Ahead**'.

**P.S.**** :** Hope you will review this chapter and maybe your doubts on **The Year Alone** have vanished. I won't be able to update much this week.

Thanks and keep reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note****:** Hello again. A token of appreciation for **golfnjen83 **and** yukikiralacus** for being the only reviewer of my previous chapter. In this chapter, there is talking less and thinking more.

* * *

**Chapter - 5**

**RAGING WAR OF HEART**

The door closed with a single _click_, which reverberated in the hospital wing. The gentle breeze which was colliding against the window panes was quite audible in the deathly silence. Harry waited for someone to enter, to disturb the silence, to come and say that he wasn't needed here anymore. To tell him that Voldemort was dead and for all they care, he could go and jump from the astronomy tower. But no one came. Minutes passed, but nothing happened.

And then for the first time after they were left alone, he focused on the body who was silently crying on his shoulder, he focused on Ginny. But as much as his love for her surged inside his body, to hold her, to kiss her tears away and to soothe the tension out of her; he couldn't do it, he wouldn't do it. Because the frustration, anger and the pain he felt, which were pelting in his heart, spreading like wild fire, were stopping his surge of love for her. The words she had said still echoed in his head, perfectly clear.

'_I always wanted my first to be with you. I wanted that when someday you will notice me and love me, I will be…_'

'_Unspoiled_'

'_I dare if you are half the man my previous boyfriends were…'_

As much as Harry tried to defy these thoughts, to find a hidden meaning underneath them, he couldn't. Every single reincarnation of those words, clenched his heart tightly, confiding the love he felt for Ginny in deep, hard wraps. His arm around her stiffened and he tried to make as much gap between them as he could, without unwrapping his arms. She could have stopped this from happening, if she just had told him the truth. It would have hurt, but he would have respected her honesty and he would have found a way to bury that in his heart. But now, after all of that, he was sure he wouldn't be able to love her like the way he would have if she had told him the truth or if she would have waited for him.

Now, the close proximity of their bodies were sending jolt down his spine, not the jolts of pleasure, love and longing; but the jolts of displeasure, anger and betrayal. The warmness of her body, which previously felt like an alluring quilt on a freezing winter night, now felt like a pond of boiling water, he was being forced in, in middle of a hot summer afternoon. Her smell which delighted him to no end on previous occasions, was now feeling like garroting gas in his nostrils.

But still, he kept her arms around her, for sake of their friendship or at the least for the sake of his best mate, who thought that his best mate and sister makes a lovely couple. Ginny shook her head a little, as trying to trash his thoughts. But her gesture made him more frustrated as her hairs scratched against his skin, tingling and irking his skin. He wanted nothing better than to push her away and ask her that why did she this to him? What would have gotten wrong if she would have confessed the truth earlier?

But he didn't push her away and neither did he ask her any of those questions. He was just waiting for her to regain her composure and get out of here, from the room, from his heart, from his life.

Moments passed and the clock in the background continued to _tick-tock_. Every second felt like an hour and after what appeared to be a couple of hours, Ginny lifted her head up. Her eyes were specked with red; her cheeks painted with tear stains and were flushed red. Her lower lip was quivering like she was trying to contain a sob. Harry tried his best to be impassive about the situation, but his heart had completely different views. The love which he thought he had securely wrapped, thumped into existence again. All his frustration, pain and anger vanished in wisps, as he looked at her with caring eyes. His hand acted of its own accord, wiping her tears away. He nestled her cheek on his palm, and with the pad of his thumb he started caressing her cheek, feeling the tension in them. She closed her eyes, and the quivering of her lips lessened. Harry against his better judgment kissed the top of her forehead, letting his lips linger there as his mind shouted him warnings of her loyalty, her love. And then a thought struck him, like a sword.

_She is not a virgin; she had two boyfriends which he knew. So, she at least…_

_No_. Harry pulled his lips back from her forehead and shook his head. As much as the thought sounded right, he didn't want to ponder on it. Not when his head was so fragile, throbbing like mad whenever he even tries to think, not when he was so in damn love with the said girl. He shook his head again and pulled his hand away from Ginny's chin. Ginny opened her eyes in a snap, presumably because of the sudden loss of contact. He didn't look at her, nor did he care, at least he tried not to. He forced his eyes to look up and stare in the space. And that was a bad idea, very bad idea indeed. Because his mind was instantly filled with the images, he commonly thought only for himself and Ginny. Ginny with Dean having coitus or with Michael, Ginny crying out their names, Ginny… He again shook his head vigorously, and in return earned a throb from his head. He wanted to kill Dean and Michael for doing that with Ginny, but ended commiserating for them. After all they also were used and dumped by her. And then suddenly a stray thought or rather memory hit him.

'_If I kill you, my only pleasure toy will be gone.'_

So, that what he was for her; _A pleasure toy_. Not boyfriend, not even friend just a pleasure toy she would have left after using. His expressions hardened and he snarled. Ginny looked up because of his sudden reactions and the moment she looked at her face; she looked hurt and troubled. Seeing this, one part of his brain was happy because of the pain in her eyes, because she too needed to felt what he felt just moments or hours ago, when she told him a lie and just minutes after that accepted that she had told him a downright lie. But the other irrational, spoiled part of his mind and heart groaned in pain. That spoiled part of him wanted to scoop Ginny in his arms and cradle her, say words of understanding to her. But he tried to stamp on that part. He would not forgive her, ever. She had lied to him once, or maybe a thousand times, who the hell knows.

_Once a liar, always a liar._

Immediately, his mind was locked in a furious battle, in which the part he didn't want to see winning, was winning. Because he himself didn't believe that. He knew that sometime people need to lie, to protect other, for their own benefit. Merlin, he himself had lied uncountable times. But he never had lied if he had a choice. He never would lie to break someone heart like she had done with his. He would never have broken her heart like she had broken his, like an old toy from which a child is bored and had broken it just for fun.

Ginny whimpered and buried her head in his chest again. Harry sat ramrod straight and unwrapped his arms from her. She didn't notice or choose to ignore this gesture, which clearly meant _I-don't-want-you- here_.

When Ginny still laid her head on his chest, more thoughts crossed his mind. _Was she going to apologize?_

_Yeah, she needs to_, Harry thought bitterly. But no apology came for minutes. Harry tolerance and patient were tested and stretched to its limit every passing second. The more taunting thing except Ginny right now was the bloody silence. He wanted to cry out, do anything to suppress the silence, but every time he opened his mouth, a dull throb emanates from his skull. And secondly, he didn't want to be the first one to break the silence. It was Ginny's fault and she should be the one doing the talking, not he.

The time continued to pass, and on various occasions Harry patience crossed the bridge. But somehow he contained it, not wanted to explode and start a bloody throbbing in his head.

Finally, the door of the hospital wing opened and Madam Pomfrey came in. She cast a furtive glance at Harry and Ginny and quickly said, "Sorry. I just came here to take some things."

She quickly shuffled in a nearby drawer, took something and exited, while Harry said, "No, no…"

No use, she was across the hospital wing. Harry roughly pushed Ginny aside and leaned against the cold wall of the hospital wing, trying to get his brain in order.

"What happen, Harry?" Ginny asked, looking up at him.

"What happen, what happen?" Harry repeated, his eyes wide in amusement. A not so dull throb issued from his right side of skull and he quickly pressed his fingers on the spot. The silence continued, wrapping his heart in a vice like bound.

When Harry was unable to take more of the silence, he said, pressing his fingers more firmly in his temple, "You are asking _what happen_?" — he pressed on firmly because Ginny had opened her mouth, presumably to speak — "Are you honestly this dumb. After that kind of behavior I should just have chucked you out of this room, the moment you entered. But still I let you sit, cry on my shoulder and all you have to bloody say is WHAT HAPPEN? After your behavior and lies to me, I'm surprise you still have the guts to come here and talk to me."

"What lies?" Ginny asked and her tone carried a note of disbelief which infuriated Harry's anger.

"Yes, yes, my mistake," Harry said sarcastically, "I'm talking to a statue of truth here, who doesn't even have a single lying bone in her body."

"Harry," said Ginny, her cheek turning red and her voice increasing, "what in Merlin name are you talking about? Lying? Statue of truth? Can you talk like a bloody mortal?"

"Oh, so I am a bloody undead now," snarled Harry, his contained anger getting the better out of him, "what do you think of himself, asking me question like that, when you should be BLOODY APOLOGIZING."

"AND WHAT FOR?" screeched Ginny, pointing an accusing finger at him, "TELL ME FOR WHAT!"

"Oh, oh, oh" snarled Harry, pressing his right temple in the wall, "for what. Good question, Ginny. Take a friendly advice and go book yourself a room in St. Mungo's, maybe they will fix your bloody one sided memory and at last when you remember for what you need to apologize, come here and we will talk."

Ginny stood up from the bed and Harry was just too happy to sprawl on the bed, his right side of skull pressed against the cold pillow. Ginny looked at him in disbelief and pain and Harry was happy to see it. The spoiled part of his heart was now under the control of his impulsive anger.

"You bloody need a room in St. Mungo's," snarled Ginny, "hell you should get a permanent room in there. Seeing your previous records they would whip you a room in a second."

"And you should go and start working in a brothel, you will be a favorite there," Harry hissed at her, his eyes flashing menacingly.

Harry knew he had crossed a line, but he didn't felt guilty about it, at least he tried not to feel guilty. Rather he tried to felt pleased that he had caused Ginny the near same hurt that she had caused her.

Ginny stood there, looking at him in disbelief and Harry smirked.

_SMACK._

Ginny planted a slap on his right side of skull and stormed off from the hospital wing. The throbbing that enervated from that point was maddening, like the whole damn world around him was making noise in his ear.

_THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP…_

He clutched his ear and temple tightly in attempt to drown the noise. It didn't help. Then the doors of the hospital wing opened and entered a horde of red heads, all looking livid, their faces red with anger, being led by Ron, who had his fists curled in balls and was looking menacingly at Harry.

"Why the hell did you say that?" snarled Ron, his fist in midair, positioned perfectly to strike.

"Speak slowly and lowly," Harry hissed, shaking his head to get the thumping out of it.

"I will speak as I like," snarled Ron, "now answer me Potter, if you know what's good for you."

"What if I don't?" asked Harry, jumping from the bed and ignoring the thumping, "what if I don't?"

"You don't want to know, Harry," said Charlie, "you really don't want to know."

"Hell, I need to know," shouted Harry, looking directly at Ron, who was grinding his jaws.

"Potter," said Ron, fisting Harry's collar, "tell me, NOW?"

Harry stared at him and said, "What if I don't?"

Ron pushed Harry back in the bed and whipped his wand out and said, "I will force it out of you. No one has the damn right to insult my sister."

"And what your sister is," Harry snarled, getting up from the bed, "the queen of every bloody bragging right to insult someone to anyone."

"What are you gibbering about, Harry?" said Percy, whose face looked red with anger and his eyes were narrowed.

"Oh," Harry sighed dramatically, "I forgot, my mistake. You all turn deaf when Ginny say anything and you all turn bloody blind if she does anything. Just get the bloke who was even meekly involved and take out your bloody frustration on him."

"Talk sense, Harry," said Ron, flexing his fist.

"For how much bloody time you were standing there?" asked Harry to no one in particular.

They all shuffled on their feet, clearly confirming that they had been standing outside for quite a time. But he wanted to confirm it first, to let them confess, before speaking or adding anything to the conversation. He continued to glare at Ron with such intensity that Harry was amazed he didn't jump out of his skin.

"Quite a time," Ron mused.

"Quite a time," Harry repeated, "so, I'm sure you would have heard what she had said about me."

"What she had said about you, that was not wrong," said Percy, smugly.

"You believe her," said Harry, the throbbing in his head only making him angrier.

"Yes," Percy hissed, "From all I have heard, you were always throbbing around, crying for your Mum…"

_SMASH_.

Percy was slammed headfirst in the wall and was dumped on the floor in a heap. Harry didn't even use his wand, which for one he wasn't even sure he had and he also didn't use his hand. It was unintentional magic which had blown off Percy in air and caused him to smash against the wall. Harry didn't even feel a bit bad because according to him, Percy deserved it. After all what he had done to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, to him and insulted his parents, he would be damned if he would have forgiven him so easily and without any penance.

"What did you do to Percy?" asked George, but his voice inclined that he found it pretty amusing.

But Harry who in the present time, wanted the least to talk to any Weasley, shouted, "I can give you on hand experience. Maybe after that you won't ask and leave me bloody alone."

The look on the face of George was disturbing. Harry had never seen him like that looking so disturb, angry and confused. Before any of the Weasley could say anything, Harry said, "Now, if you don't mind, GET FUCKING OUT OF HERE. You and your sister had caused me enough headaches to last for a bloody lifetime and I'm in no mood to talk to and debate with you."

"Oh you will find that you will," snarled Charlie.

"Oh no, no, no…" Harry said, "you will find that you are getting your arses out of the room, right now."

"And how will you manage that, Potter?" asked Ron, his hand in his robes, "four against one. The odd does not sound good"

"Like that," Harry snapped his fingers and in one quick fluid motion, he grabbed his wand from the table and pointed it at the four redheads, "Because I think you should have known by know, I never fought in the fights where odds were with me. But still as you know, I always came out as a winner."

He was himself ashamed of his own word. But he needed to say something. He internally sighed and his legs swayed and for the first time, the haze of anger left his mind. He sighed audibly and lowered his wand. The Weasley's looked nothing short of amaze, whether because he pointed his wand at them or because he lowered it, he would never know and he didn't even felt remote urge to know.

"Please leave me," said Harry, "I don't want my anger to be unleashed on any of you. You didn't do anything wrong and it's between Ginny and me. So, please."

"Harry," snarled Ron, "you will find that in the places our sister is concerned, it is our topmost duty to look in that matter personally."

"Then go bloody look for her," said Harry, who was getting exasperated, partly because of Ron behavior and partly because of the throbbing in his head, "Why are you standing here, nibbling on me like some pair of nifflers."

"Because you are the cause of her disastrous state," Ron said, not even trying to keep the accusing tone out of his voice.

"You see Ron," said Harry, pacing back and forth, "I have been cause of many things. Saving your sister life, cause of your bloody jealousy, cause of saving Mr. Weasley life and even hell cause of saving your bloody life and yes don't forget I am also the cause of Voldemort death."

Harry knew it was a low blow, very low blow. But they all were irking him to hell point and he needed them to get out, so he could try to sleep and get the throbbing out of his skull.

Silence surrounded them, a very uncomfortable silence. Harry glanced around and saw that the faces of all the Weasley's present there, were blanched. Guilt gripped his heart and he wanted nothing better than to apologize for his behavior. But he needed calmness around him; the moments of silence had lessened the throbbing by considerable amount.

Harry flopped on his bed, buried his head in the pillow and said, "Now, please if you don't mind, leave me alone. I'm in desperate need of a nap and I will talk to you after the throbbing in my skull eases up a bit because right now I can't even think straight. And please don't mind what I said."

With that, he pressed his face in his pillow and tried to not feel the palpable feelings of disbelief, anger and pain which were flowing in abundance around him. He didn't move his face from the pillow, not up to the point that he was sure that everyone in the room had gone back, out of the hospital wing to leave him alone and let him brood on his thoughts.

The hospital wing was once again engulfed in silence, deadly silence. The throbbing in his head eased quite a bit and he was again able to think rationally. He tried to dissect and decipher the happenings of the past hour. The flashes of the past hour events played like a film in his mind. The yelling, blaming and threatening mostly looked out of order. They could have prevented it easily, if Ron and the others had showed some patience and understanding. They can't just blame for everything which Ginny does.

_Ginny_. He was starting to even hate the alphabets of the word. G-I-N-N-Y. And he was internally thanking his parents to not assign him a name in which these formidable alphabets came. She was the sole reason of all the bitterness between him and her brothers. The name which used to light up his heart now darkened his mood, the moment the name jump into existence in his mind.

And how easily she had said she doesn't know what he was talking about? Hell she surely knew that her whole family was outside, so she tried to play the innocent girl. That fitted correctly.

_No_. Ginny was not that kind of girl, who would go shagging everyone in her line of view. Yes she could pull a low stunt if she wanted too, but the look on her face was pretty original. She hadn't even had a twinge idea what he was talking about. _Did she forget about what they had talked?_

But still he had excepted that she would apologize to him because of the lie she had said to him.

And Harry, even after all those thoughts of not seeing her again, of kicking her out of his life, would have accepted her back, no questions asked. Because he loved her very much, as much as he tried to deny it. He would have surely shouted on her, would have taken his anger out, but in the end he would have loved her as much as he would have loved in the start. But now, the things just couldn't go back to normal. After all that had happened, after her outright denying of everything, her brothers attempt to defend their _little_ sister, who was in no fact little now and the pain his heart was suffering it would be a near miracle if things get same with Ginny again, with her family.

But still his previous actions were a little inappropriate, he knew that. But he had a reputation of acting on impulse and he can't change that in a whip.

Now the only thing he could do to explain himself was wait here for them to come, to rebuke him and so that at that time he would fall on his knees and ask for their forgiveness.

Time stretched on, seconds in minutes, minutes in hour, but no one came. Harry had counted all the flagstones on the floor in his sight of vision. He was bored, exhausted and exasperated. The morning glowing sun was slowly turning into evening dull sun.

Having nothing better to do, he thought how he could seek their penance, the penance of a family who had sheltered him in the time of his need. He let his mind knead a plan by which he could try to mend some things up. Given, he couldn't be able to mend things with Ginny, but still he could try to mend with the others.

_Ginny_. The name didn't get flush away with the other thoughts. It stayed there, taunting him, alluring him. He closed his eyes and he swore he could feel Ginny warm body in his hands, her sweet smelling hairs intoxicating him, her arms snaking their way a…

No, he opened his eyes with a start. He would have all his life to brood, but not now, not here. When he had settled his brain that Ginny was the culprit here, which she was, he just couldn't let those traitorous memories overtake him and try to change his mind. Because it was easy to just put the blame on her completely, when he knew that he too shared some part of the blame. He tried to reason himself that it was because Ginny was the main culprit here. If she had just accepted the truth, none of this would have happened and secondly, it was just too easy to believe that she was the cause of turmoil as it helped his brain to stamp on his heart, which was yearning for Ginny.

The time continued to pass, and as he peered out of the window, seeing the sky growing dark, his mind filled with the thoughts of Ginny. He closed his eyes, trying to block her face which was popping again and again into existence. But it didn't help, it only made matter worse as he saw Ginny laughing, hugging him, kissing him, both of them walking down the hill.

He opened his eyes again and screamed, "WHY THE HELL CAN"T MY LIFE BE EASY ONCE IN A WHILE?"

He was practically fuming, his head had started to throb horribly again and his body was shaking vigorously as he tried to master his senses again. It just felt too much, too much for his fragile heart and fragile head to take. Maybe the idea about taking a permanent room in St. Mungo's didn't sound that bad. But it had its complications. People could still be able to meet him, blame him, which he deserved and some would even try to annoy him. There was supposed to be a second way.

_Hermit_. He was getting so usual with the thought that it felt like breathing, but nonetheless it was a very significant and useful option. Leaving in some remote jungle, isolated from the world and to most people just a crackpot. It was the best idea he had ever kneaded and now he was sure that it had to be put in action. He should have just done it in the first place; it would have been easy, easier than now. But still it would be easier if he did it right now than later. He was a fool to think that he could merge in the society. But now, he didn't plan to waste the chance to give up on the society and live a life of a hermit.

All he needed was a plan, his Invisibility Cloak and Marauder Map and by his bad luck he had none. Without the map he couldn't tell if his way was clear, without the Cloak he couldn't sneak off and without the plan, well he couldn't do anything.

He sat there for precisely for what time he didn't know. Once or twice he thought he saw the door flutter just a bit, but quickly resigned them as his over working imagination. Harry after trashing around a thousand ideas fumbled with his wand and dropped his head on the bed.

"Wish Dobby was here," Harry mused to himself and then sat up so abruptly that he felt his brain crash along the wall of his skull. Anyway the throbbing started again, but now it didn't irk him, much. He finally had a plan brewed in his mind and it was as good as he had just finally managed to escape and start his life as a hermit.

"KREACHER!" Harry called to no one. Suddenly there was a loud _crack_, and a house elf appeared out of thin air. He had bloodshot watery eyes, snout like nose and was dressed in a snowy white towel, his ear hairs as clean and fluffy as cotton ball.

Kreacher gave him a low bow, his snout like nose touching the floor and said, "Master Harry."

"Kreacher I need some work to be done," Harry said, rather harshly than he intended to. The elf didn't hear his harshness or chose to ignore it and said in a pleasant voice, "Master Harry. What is that you need to have done?"

"Fetch my Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders map," Harry said, "they will be in my rucksack. And you won't tell or hint anyone what you are doing. If I'm with someone, come to me after that person is gone and I'm completely alone. And if you can, please try to do it in one hour."

"Yes Master Harry," Kreacher said, giving him a deep bow. He Disapparated with a loud _crack_.

Harry sighed and flopped over to lie on his back, his stomach grumbled loudly and he cursed himself for not asking Kreacher to bring him food too.

The familiar _tick-tock_ of the clock, still resounded in the background. Harry closed his eyes, having nothing better to do than just wait for Kreacher.

Barely moments would have passed, when the door of hospital wing opened. Harry tried to peer from his bed to find who had come inside. To his relief, he saw that Madam Pomfrey was striding toward him, her expressions a bit grim. She nodded to him and said, rather stiffly, "Mr. Potter, its time for your medicine. Then" — she waved her wand and a plate full of dinner appeared out of thin air — "you will eat and get to sleep again. Am I clear?"

Harry nodded, took a big swig of the horrible tasting potion and started eating his dinner, which mostly compromised of vegetables and even they looked and taste like they were stale.

But he could take it, it was only matter of some hours at the maximum and then they all would be relieved from babysitting Harry Potter.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** Hello once again. Nothing much to say about the chapter, except a very 'thoughtful' chapter. Now for a question I asked in the previous chapter.

Can you write to me a description of a posh room and Ginny in her most beautiful attire. I want it for my upcoming chapters and if you haven't guessed I suck at these thing, and yes before you ask, my writing goes more stoop hill while I try to write those.

Thanks and keep reviewing.

**SP:** To the person who I tried to Obliviate. Sorry, but actually not fully my mistake. I tried to obliviate you, but it turned out George had again replaced my wand with one of his fake wand. So, when I tried to obliviate you it turned into a rubber mouse. And I couldn't have let that out, can I? So, hope you are not much disturbed about this.

Thanks and keep reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note****:** Thanks to **golfnjen83** and **yukikiralacus** for reviewing the previous chapter. It has been a long wait and I hope this chapter meets your hope.

Previous Chapter has been edited.

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED. SOME CHANGES ARE MADE, ADVICED TO READ AGAIN.

* * *

**Chapter - 6**

**HEAVENLY NIGHT AND THE CENTAUR**

As soon as Madam Pomfrey closed the door to the hospital wing, Harry pushed back the plate and waited for Kreacher to arrive. Minutes passed but Kreacher didn't come. In frustration Harry started pacing around his bed, occasionally swearing colorfully. All the tension in his brain resulted in the increase of throbbing in his head. After minutes of pacing, when Kreacher still didn't return, Harry swore again and yelled, "KREACHER!"

There was a loud _crack_ and Kreacher appeared out of thin air. The noise which was made by Kreacher Apparating, increased the throbbing in his head to a maddening point and Harry had to bit back his tongue to stop the flow of screams which were sure to come.

After two minutes, the throbbing in his head reduced a bit. Harry sat on the cold floor, cross legged and said in a whisper, "Why are you taking so long?"

"Master Harry," said Kreacher, giving a bow, "Kreacher has found the Invisibility Cloak and Kreacher was just fetching the map, when you called Kreacher, Master Harry."

"And what took you so time?" asked Harry, completely exasperated.

"Master Harry room was filled with people," replied Kreacher.

"Oh," said Harry, "okay go now and fetch it. Go."

Kreacher gave a low bow and Disapparated with a loud _crack_. Harry swore loudly and pressed his hands on his temple, squeezing them tightly. Still the throbbing in his head didn't ease. Even the _tick-tock_ of the clock was piercing his skull like a needle.

Harry stretched himself and leaned on the cold floor. Shivers ran down his spine, but the throbbing in his skull eased a little bit. So, Harry pressed his skull on the cold floor and let the coldness soothe his skull.

_CRACK_.

"Bloody Hell," Harry swore loudly, as the throbbing in his head took the maddening pace again, "can't you Apparate without making this much noise. My head is fragile."

"Sorry, Master Harry," Kreacher said and started pounding his small fist on the hospital floor. Harry flung his hands and grabbed him and said, "Don't beat yourself up. It's fine. I'm just a little shirty today. Where's the cloak and the map."

"Master Harry," said Kreacher and snapped his fingers. Harry's Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map appeared out of thin air and landed on the floor with a gentle _thud_.

"Thanks Kreacher," Harry said, sweeping the map and the cloak in his hand, "if you don't mind can you give me my wand too. It's somewhere on the table."

Kreacher nodded and snapped his fingers again. Harry's wand appeared out of thin air in Kreacher outstretched hand.

"Thanks again, Kreacher," Harry mumbled, trying to stow the wand in his hospital pajama's. Harry swore again and looked at Kreacher with big soulful eyes and said, "Can you bring me my clothes too?" asked Harry, "I don't like these. They are a bit stiff."

Kreacher bowed again and Disapparated with a loud _crack_. Harry was ready for this now. He stuffed his fingers in his ear which lowered the noise considerably. Harry lay on the floor; his side pressed to the cold floor and he closed his eyes.

After some seconds, there was a faint _crack_. Harry was thankful to Kreacher for Apparating a little far.

Kreacher gave a low bow and said, "Master Harry. Here are your robes. And Kreacher notice one more wand in your trunk, Master Harry. Is it your, Master Harry?"

With a snap Harry remembered about the Elder Wand. He hastily took his clothes from Kreacher and said to him, "If you can, please, please bring the wand too. I'm in need of it."

Kreacher again gave a low bow and Disapparated with a loud _crack_. Harry ignored the throbbing in his head and hastily changed into his casual clothes.

Harry had to wait for just a second after changing in his clothes, when there was a faint _crack_ and Kreacher appeared out of thin air. He rushed off to Harry and gave him the Elder Wand. Harry mumbled his thanks, draped the Invisibility Cloak around him and said, "Thanks Kreacher. Now, go."

Kreacher again gave a low bow and Disapparated with a loud _crack_. Harry stomach grumbled but Harry ignored it; he had called Kreacher many times already.

Harry pulled out his wand, unfolded the map, tapped the parchment with its tip and mumbled, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_."

And at once, ink lines began to spread like a spider web around the parchment. They joined each other to form the map of Hogwarts. Harry quickly glanced around and found his dot, completed with his name written in the top of the dot in miniscule writing. Harry looked around and saw that Madam Pomfrey was still in her office and the corridors around the hospital wing were empty. He quickly cast a silencing charm on his trainers and hurried off to the door of the hospital wing. Harry glanced again on the map and to his immense relief saw that Madam Pomfrey was still in her office. Casting a silencing charm on the door, Harry walked out of the hospital wing to the corridors, which thankfully were empty. Not daring to take a chance Harry glanced at the map again and saw that the corridors were virtually empty except some staggers who were just roaming here and there, not in his way, anyway. Harry stealthily moved down the stairs to the Great Hall.

Lamps in the Great Hall were still flaring, which only meant one thing, people were still there. Harry's heart clench tightly but he braced himself and trotted in the Great Hall, heading toward the oak doors. After all he had an upper hand, he was invisible to everyone. The Great Hall was not packed or cramped with people, but still there were enough people to make Harry conscious about himself. He tried his best to just look forward and march out, but all of his attempts were in vain, when he saw a familiar bunch of red head huddled together on a table. Harry, without even knowing drop dead in his tracks; his neck craning to get a clear view of the redheads, even when his brain was ordering him to move forward. But at this point Harry's heart was controlling his body. The urge generated from his heart to see the Weasley family, to see Ginny, was too overwhelming and powerful; it was literally out of his control to be in command of the situation. So, admitting defeat, Harry slowly and silently inched closer and closer to the Weasley's making sure that he was causing as less noise as he could. When he was within ear shot, he paused and strained his ear to listen what they were saying.

No one of the Weasley's was saying anything; there were just noises of sobbing. Harry just stood there, trying to put a finger on who was sobbing and why, when suddenly Ginny's head bobbed up. Harry felt a stab of pain and guilt when he saw Ginny tear clouded red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks. Her hairs were tousled and her clothes were wrinkled horribly. But that stab of guilt was for a moment only, because just after that moment, he remembered what she had done to him, and he felt kind of satisfied seeing her suffering.

"Mum," Ginny said suddenly. Her voice sounded weak and there was insecurity in her voice, which Harry had never heard before. Somehow, the insecurity in her voice weakened the firmness of his decision.

"What happened to our relationship? Why is he pushing me away? Why is he behaving like this?"

Harry's heart exploded, as his brain took control of the situation. _Why is he pushing me away?_ It took every ounce of his patience to manage his demeanor and not go lashing out on her. _Why, she asks_, Harry thought bitterly, _as she didn't know what she had done to me._

Harry turned around and lifted his foot to march out. But he stopped when he heard Bill voice, "Its fine Ginny. You and Harry would work it out. Squabbles happen between couples. As much as I hate to see you with a boy, going out and all that, I'm quite sure that everything will be fine. If relationship starts to break like this, me and Fleur would never have married."

Harry thought he heard a snigger. But he didn't get the chance to contemplate it because Ron said, rather harshly, "Whom are you kidding, Bill. Ginny's not a little girl" — Harry rolled his eyes, it was ironic coming from Ron — "she deserves the truth. I told her on their first break up, Harry's not a man you can plan your whole life with. I mean he is a fine bloke and all that, but if you ask my views he shouldn't be let near a girl. He is kind of a weirdo."

"RON!" came Hermione exasperated voice, "how can you say that? Harry's your best friend and you know he won't do anything to hurt anyone, especially Ginny."

"Hermione," Ron replied, as Harry turned to face the Weasley group once more, "I'm his best mate and that's why I'm saying. I know him better than anyone." — Hermione snorted, amusedly — "Fine. You don't want to believe me. What happened in the hospital wing? Why was he acting like a bloody git in the hospital wing?" — ("Roland language," Mrs. Weasley reprimanded, which Ron ignored) — "Why did he hurt my baby sister?"

"Ron, if I remember correctly," said Hermione, her eyes flashing knowingly, "just moments ago you said that Ginny is not little anymore." Hermione raised her hand to stop the protest from Ron and continued to lash on Ron, "And you should be the last person to give anyone advice on their relationships, seeing that tact is the word that is not present in your very short dictionary."

"I have tact," Ron defended indignantly, "And mine and Harry positions are way off."

"No Ron," said Hermione, "the only difference is Ginny got you, a babbling old foul git, who himself don't know the simple difference between tact and swearing, and goes around handling out advice on relationship."

"I am not like that," shouted Ron, "And how can you always take his side?"

"Because," Hermione replied, calmly, "he is mostly right or maybe I should freshen up your memory a little bit. What you say?"

Ron paled and stammered incoherent words for some moments before saying, "That is a low blow, Hermione."

"Low blow?" scoffed Hermione, "you should be the last person using those particular words."

Harry turned around to march out of the Great Hall. He had listened enough and in no way he was going to stand there and listen to Ron bickering. Because it was only winding him up and if his body reaction were any indication, he would have punched Ron straight in the face, if he had stood there for one more second.

Stamping on these nasty feelings, Harry hurried off to the great oak doors and groaned loudly when he found that they were close. Now, he had to wait.

But it turned out that luck was with him. Not even a minute was passed when the oak doors opened and a student came stumbling in. Harry seeing his chance slipped out of the Great Hall.

As soon as Harry tumbled down the stairs, he was mesmerized by the beauty of the night sky. Stars were glittering the clear night sky, illuminating the ground with silvery-white light, as a gentle caressing wind blew around the ground. The noise level was down to none, and in this surrounding Harry could even listen his own heart beating. Somehow the present surroundings, were soothing the throbbing in his skull.

If it weren't for the cruel day and the problems between Ginny and him, he would've most probably enjoyed the scenario with Ginny. But tonight, he was stripped off the privilege. Harry had to drag his eyes away from the beautiful night sky and to the school gates. His feet seemed reluctant to move and Harry had a fair deal of idea too. But still decisions were made and he would do anything in his power to follow them as it will only make the life of other easier.

Harry sighed and marched-off to the school gate, all the while marveling the beauty of the night sky. Harry didn't know how much time had been passed from the point when he had started gazing in the night sky. For him it was just span of some seconds. Harry had to stop, when he heard some voices.

"Minerva," came Professor Flitwick squeaky voice, "the gates are secured. No one will be able to come inside or go outside. What are you fearing of anyway?"

"Reporters," replied Professor McGonagall grimly, "and runaway Death Eaters. These are just precautions, Filius. Maybe I should put Hagrid on guard."

"It's your choice, Minerva," squeaked Professor Flitwick, "but I don't think there's any danger."

Harry slumped to his knees and groaned. His plan was scampered, again. If Professor McGonagall had closed the school grounds, than she would surely have closed every secret passage. Cursing his luck, Harry stood up and started walking aimlessly.

Harry continued to walk, looking up in the sky all the time. His knee crashed with something hard and the force of the collision made him fall on his knees. Harry shook his head to clear the black spots and looked around. He was standing on the border of the forbidden forest. Harry shrugged and looked upward in the night sky. The view of the night sky was best from here. So, Harry flopped on the ground, his eyes tracing the stars, making patterns out of their random placement. As he looked in the night sky, he remembered something which one of his teacher had told him when he was in school that, _people after dying turn into stars, the better the person the shinier the star_.

Harry knew it was a just a way to shift his mind from all those sorrow filled thoughts. But now sprawled in the grounds, looking at the night sky, Harry couldn't help but wonder that if it was true. The sky was filled with many twinkling stars, all of them trying to suppress the twinkling of others. His eyes traced the cluster of stars called Sirius and a smile formed on his lips, seeing the brightest star of the group. He let his eyes swipe the sky, occasionally pointing out Fred, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, his Dad and Mum stars.

His mind was still somewhere in his own world, when he remembered something, something Professor Dumbledore had said to him along the lines that _our loved one's never truly leave us._ Harry smiled and shook his head in amusement. Professor Dumbledore was full of advices like this. Harry pushed his back in an attempt to stand up. But as soon as he turned his head, his eyes were blinded by a flash of silvery light. He shook his head and tried to get his eyes focus on the source of the light.

Harry was stunned in place. He had never seen a unicorn from such close proximity, not a living one anyway. In his fourth year, Professor Grubbly-Plank had managed to get hold of a unicorn, but had forbid every boy to even come near it.

But now, seeing a unicorn with such close proximity, Harry couldn't help but thank his lucky star. Its skin was whiter than snow, and seemed to emanate a faint silvery glow. Its horn and hooves were golden, and its long wavy tail was made of long silvery hairs and every one of it was straight, curvy and completely independent of the other. The unicorn tossed its head back and Harry for the first time saw his eyes. Its eyes were silvery, with a misty look to them. Thick mane of dark silvery hairs were extending from the base of it horn to the end of its long neck. Harry extended his hand to feel it skin. But as soon as his hand touched the skin of the unicorn, the unicorn looking around wildly and march off, leaving a bewildered Harry to contemplate what had happened. Why the unicorn had run away from his touch?

And then with a snap he remembered that he was still invisible, so it wouldn't have sensed him. Harry shook his resignedly and cast a wary glance around his surrounding. When he saw that everything was clear, Harry pulled off the cloak and let some cool breeze soothe his skin.

He had barely had a moment, when there was noise of hooves treading on twigs. Harry looked in the direction of the noise and saw a centaur standing there. He had white blonde hair and astonishingly blue eyes. His torso was of a man joined to the palomino body of a horse.

"Hello Firenze," Harry greeted the centaur.

"Hello Harry Potter," said Firenze, "A lovely night."

"Yes," Harry replied, looking up in the sky.

"If you don't mind Harry Potter," began Firenze, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Harry replies. He got a feeling that he is not going to like the question.

"I heard from Professor McGonagall," began Firenze, his eyes locked in the skies, "that Harry Potter you were injured and were hospitalized."

"Err… yes," Harry replied hesitantly, his mind devising ways to run from the spot.

"Then I you don't mind, Harry Potter," said Firenze, now looking straight into his eyes, "what are you doing here, hidden in an Invisibility Cloak, when you should be in bed, recovering?"

"Err… I was feeling, erm… kind of caged in there," Harry lied, "So, I draped my Invisibility Cloak knowing that if I'm visible no one will let me go outside. What are you doing here, Firenze?"

"I was watching that unicorn," replied Firenze, his eyes sweeping the night sky.

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" asked Harry, feeling a little guilty.

"No particular reason, Harry Potter," said Firenze, inclining his head toward him, "and why were you watching it?"

"No, I was not watching it," Harry defended, "I was watching the stars."

"And why so, Harry Potter?" asked Firenze, "Are you interested in centaur methods of future sighting?"

Harry turned a light shade of red and was happy that there was darkness around him.

"No, that's not the reason," Harry said, "It is just a silly thing."

"Nothing is silly, Harry Potter," replied Firenze.

"Erm… okay," said Harry, "Do you really want to know?"

"Only if you want to tell," said Firenze.

"Okay," said Harry, lying on the grass, "when I was in school, one of my teacher said me something."

Harry paused, but when Firenze didn't say anything, he continued, "That _people after dying turn into stars, the better the person the shinier the star_. Silly isn't it?"

"I don't think so, Harry Potter. Do you think so?" asked Firenze, lowering himself on the ground.

Harry didn't say anything for a moment, and then whispered, "No, I don't think like that too."

Silence engulfed them. Harry feeling uncomfortable in the silence, said, "Why did the unicorn came near me?"

"You know the answer Harry Potter," said Firenze.

Harry groaned and remembered something that Hagrid had said to him once, '_Never try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur._' Harry smiled and said, "No, I don't know."

"You don't?" asked Firenze and Harry could clearly hear skepticism in his voice.

"Yes, I don't know," said Harry and suddenly a thought struck him, "Was it because I was invisible?"

"Not completely, Harry Potter," said Firenze, "the unicorn sensed a kind and noble spirit, which was feeling alone, which here are you Harry Potter. So, it came to you to keep you company."

"So, why did it ran-off when I touched him?" asked Harry.

"Because Harry Potter," Firenze began, "unicorn, as you know, are shy creatures. They only like gentle touch, that's why they prefer females."

"So, you are saying that males do not have gentle touch?" grumbled Harry, feeling indignant.

Firenze laughed and said, "No, Harry Potter, no. I think it started many centuries ago. When male of a family or tribe was supposed to feed and protect his family. Though at that time too, people didn't kill unicorn, but their horns and hairs were still seen as valuable commodities, mostly in human tribes. So, treating of the injured unicorn went in the hands of females. That's why unicorn feels safe in the hands of female, because the fear of male is somewhere still in their heart."

"So, that's why it ran-off?" asked Harry, looking at Firenze, who was looking in the sky.

"Yes, I think so," said Firenze, "but you Harry Potter are one of those who have seen a unicorn from such proximity by its own wish."

"I can't take credit for it," said Harry, "I was invisible. If it had known, it would have not come closer to me."

"Yes you are right, Harry Potter," said Firenze, "but it must have sensed you. Unicorns are highly magical creatures that can sense magic very easily. So, the unicorn came close to you, even after sensing you, which means it would have known that you mean no harm."

"So, why it ran-off when I touched him?" asked Harry, glaring at Firenze.

"Some fears are deeper than our control, Harry Potter," said Firenze.

Harry sighed, shaking his head in amazement. Getting a straight answer out of a centaur is impossible.

"I should go, Harry Potter," said Firenze, standing on his rear legs.

"Where? In the castle?" asked Harry.

"No, Harry Potter in the forest," said Firenze, looking at him.

"Have they accepted you back?" asked Harry, clearly curious.

"Yes, Bane have accepted his mistake," said Firenze, nonchalantly.

"What mistake?" asked Harry.

"I should go now, Harry Potter," said Firenze as he turned around. Before Harry could open his mouth for protest, Firenze was lost in the darkness of the forbidden forest.

Harry shook his head and stood up. Draping his Invisibility Cloak on his body, Harry for the first time realized how much cold he was feeling. He shivered and made a beeline toward the great oak doors, knowing that the ground gates were locked shut and standing in the ground will only make him ill.

But before he took a step to climb the stairs, he looked at the night sky and said, "Bye."

Harry ran to the doors and stood there like a dummy, waiting for anyone to open the door. Minutes passed, but the oak door remained shut.

After ten minutes, Harry could hear loud voices from inside and then suddenly, the gate was jostled open and a swarm of people ran out, all looking frightened and tensed. Harry zigzagged, trying to keep himself away from the people when he saw a group of redheads. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, George, Ron, Percy, Ginny, Fleur all looked terror stricken. Harry couldn't understand what had happened.

"He would be somewhere in the ground," came Hermione voice, "He must be wearing his Invisibility Cloak."

And then Harry understood whom they were searching. They were searching for him.

"_Accio Invisibility Cloak!_" someone roared.

"It will not work," Ron roared back, "We have to search him the _muggle_ way." Harry couldn't help but smile, when Ron gave a delicate stress on the word _muggle_. Harry glanced at Mr. Weasley, who looked positively delighted on the idea. Some things never change.

"Who's searching the castle?" someone said, "He could be hidden in any niche or creek."

"No," Hermione said, "he must be trying to get out of here, so we just need to search every secret passage out of Hogwarts and the grounds."

"And don't forget to check the sky for any broomsticks," Ron said, "that git could be riding one of them."

Harry smiled. His friend know him better than anyone. When everyone came out of the Great Hall, Harry silently slipped inside. The Great Hall was virtually empty, except two or three people roaming around, their hands flailing in the air, presumably to catch him. But Harry could easily duck them.

Harry zigzagging his way, slipped out of the Great Hall. He was feeling dizzy and he knew if he didn't find himself a place to sleep, he would fall asleep on his legs.

So, Harry pushed the first door he saw and stumbled in the room. The room floor was very peculiar than the others. It had sprigily mossy and trees were growing out of it, their leafy branches fanned across the ceiling and windows, so that the room was full of slanting shafts of soft, dapples, green light. Boulders were strewn randomly across the earthy floor. The middle of the room was perfectly cleared of trees and boulders. Harry realized that he was in classroom eleven, the classroom in which in his fifth year he had studied Divination.

Harry heaved a sigh and stumbled to the middle of the room. As soon as he reached the middle of the room, he toppled over and fell on the grassy floor. His head thumped against the floor and the throbbing in his fragile skull started again.

_THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP…_

Harry groaned and squeezed his temple in attempt to stop the throbbing. It didn't work. But now, exhaustion was catching up with him. His eyelids were fluttering and his limbs felt like they had been leaded. The calmness around him wasn't helping him either. Somehow in the classroom, he felt safe and secure. Even the throbbing of his head was easing or was his concentration dwindling. To be honest, he didn't care. All he wanted was peace and peace was finally coming to him, relaxing him so he could rest.

"HARRY!"

Someone yelled and the spell was broken. The throbbing in his head started again and his limbs felt like someone was pressing them forcefully in the ground. Harry cursed the person, loudly and in the process, gave away his position.

"Harry you are there," the voice said. The voice was of a female, he knew but he couldn't place a finger on. And he didn't get the chance to contemplate. The footsteps were getting closer and closer by every passing second. He needed to run, but his limbs were not under his control. He felt light headed, like all the worries of the world were not for him. Around his head he could feel moisture, like some liquid was leaking around from somewhere around his head, making a puddle around his head, drenching his hair and his cloak.

"WHAT'S THIS?" shrieked the female and Harry could sense that the girl was just standing near his head. He felt someone hand on his face and with a swish of air, the Invisibility Cloak was snatched from him. Harry tried to snatch it back, but he couldn't. His vision was extremely blurry, but he could make out a pair of brown eyes. The owner of those brown eyes had red hair and that was the last thing he saw, before his eyes closed and he felt at peace.

"Harry, don't sleep. Harry don't close your eyes," the female said again, "Harry look at me. Harry."

_But it was more peaceful, lying here closing my eyes_, he tried to say, but his voice caught up in his throat.

"HELP, SOMEONE HELP," the voice yelled.

"N… No — not so, l… loud," Harry whispered, opening his eyes just a fraction.

"Yes, Harry talk to me," said the voice, lowering her face.

From the crack in his eyelids, Harry could now clearly make out a pair of red-rimmed and puffy brown eyes. The face was sprinkled with freckles and her lips were swollen, like she had been chewing on them. Her cheeks were stained with tear trails. Her hair was a magnificent shade of red.

"G… Gin — Ginny," Harry choked out, trying to lift a hand to caress her cheek.

"Yes Harry, yes," said Ginny, "Yes Harry, yes talk to me."

"Good — goodbye Gin… Ginny," Harry whispered, before his eyelids closed.

"No Harry, no," said Ginny, "R_ennervate!_"

A jolt of current traveled from Harry's chest to his full body. His eyes shot open and a series of piercing pain ran from his skull to his full body. The extent of the pain was so much that he screamed continuously, like someone had used the Cruciatus Curse on him. His throat went raspy and scratchy from screaming but the pain didn't stop.

And then suddenly the pain eased and his blurry vision started to swirl in darkness. His eyelids closed again and his breathing reduced.

"No Harry," said Ginny, "_Rennervate!_"

A mild current traveled through his chest. It was feeble, very feeble and he only had to feel it for a second before it ended.

"No Harry, no" said Ginny, "_Rennervate!_"

Nothing happened, not even a mild jolt passed through his body. The alluring darkness was calling him and he was just too happy to comply. After all he was getting a chance for his share of penance.

But before he could go into the fathomless darkness, he needed to see a face. So, fighting with all his might, Harry cracked open an eye, biting back the scream of pain and whispered, "I love you, Ginny, I love you."

And then he let the darkness engulf him as he lost the feeling of his body and the world around him lost in darkness, cold, yet calm darkness. But before the darkness could sabotage him completely, he heard Ginny saying,

"I love you too, Harry, I…"

It was the last thing he heard, before he lost in the fathomless yet peaceful darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** Hello once again to all the heavenly people who read (and review) my story. Hope it's a fine chapter.

Can you write to me a description of a posh room and Ginny in her most beautiful attire. I want it for my upcoming chapters and if you haven't guessed I suck at these things, and yes before you ask, my writing goes more stoop hill while I try to write those. PLEASE ANSWER IT. I'M IN DESPERATE NEED.

**P.S.****:** Hoping that more people will review.

Please Review and Review and Review…

**P.S.****:** What do you think about giving a sneak peek to my regular reviewers. Tell me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note****:** Thanks to **golfnjen83, AryaAliceLuna, Luu** and **yukikiralacus** for reviewing the previous chapter.

Say hello to **Hershey Kissed Me**, because she is the first one to add my story in her favourite list.

And a thanks to **Luu** {1 dress} and **golfnjen83** {2 dresses} for answering my request.

* * *

**Chapter - 7**

**NEED TO MAKE AMENDS**

_Harry stood alone in a dark alleyway. Pictures were rushing past his eyes, making his head throb with the amount of data he was viewing. But the strange thing was every single image, memory was of his and Ginny. As much as he tried not to see them, they continue to reel in front of his eyes and with every passing image the part of his heart, which he thought he had locked, thumped more madly, more passionately._

* * *

_It continued up to the point he was not able to take more, as his eyes closed and the familiar numbness took over him._

Harry opened his eyes and groaned. He was back in the confides of the hospital wing. The throbbing in his head was worse than ever. With each passing thump, his eyes bulged out and his brain seemed to rattle against his skull.

Harry looked around. His vision was blurry, but still he could make out some things. The room was bathed in the afternoon light, which was shimmering on the floor. With great effort he turned his head a little and regretted it. On the chair just next to his bed, sat Ginny, her head lolling on her chest. Her hair was a mess and she was still in the same clothes she was wearing two days before or was it three days. Her face was hidden by the fallen tresses, which had escaped from the hazardous bun, she had knotted her into. Harry wriggled to get some feeling back in his limbs and in the process, his leg clinked against the cold metal of the bed railing, making Ginny jump and yelp in surprise.

Harry whipped his head, and saw Ginny looking at him with concern. She looked as she had grown fifty years in the past hours. Her eyes were puffy and red rimmed and had a hollow look to them and were surrounded by dark circles. She was giving him a sad smile, as her hand tried to smooth the jumbled mess of her hair. Harry smiled at her and it seemed to light her up like a bulb. The hollow look in her eyes was changed by a bright look; her sad smile was transformed in a grin. It had spectacular effect on her face too. The face which some moments ago looked like a face of sixty year old now looked like a face of a teenager.

"Hey," Ginny said, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey," Harry answered, feeling himself go red under the intensity of her gaze.

"What happened?" asked Ginny, concern etched on her face, "You are turning red."

"'S nothing," mumbled Harry, trying to look away from her. Comprehension dawned on her face, making Ginny blush in return.

Silence surrounded them, in which both of them looked away. Harry trying to end the awkward silence, asked, "What happened to me?"

Ginny shuffled on her feet and murmured, without meeting his gaze, "Nothing."

"Ginny," said Harry and paused, waiting for her to meet her gaze. When her eyes looked in his eye, he continued, "Don't lie."

He patted the side of his bed, indicating her to sit on the patted place. Ginny looked overwhelmed but nonetheless sat. She started fidgeting with the hem of her shirt and said, "You hit your head."

"How badly?" asked Harry, without missing a beat.

Ginny stared at her lap intently. After some seconds, during which Harry continued to bore his eyes in her skull, she said, "Your head was sort of in a …"

And she broke-off. Tears spilled from her eyes, down her cheeks, as she sobbed continuously. Harry pushed himself in a half-sitting position, and pulled her in an embrace. Ginny buried her head in his chest and murmured, between sobs, "There was so… so much blood… your — your hairs were drenching in it."

"Shhh… Ginny don't cry. I am fine," murmured Harry, running a soothing hand in her hair.

"You are not," protested Ginny, pulling her head away from his chest and looked him in his eyes, "Madam Pomfrey said if it was even just some more moments late, you could — you could have —"

"Shhh, Ginny," Harry said, wiping her tears away, "I'm fine, see."

He jerked his head to show his fitness, and instantly regretted it. As much as he tried to control the scream, he couldn't control the bulging and watering of his eyes. He opened his eyes and saw that Ginny was hovering all over him, nursing him. She was trying to lay him back in the bed, while he thought about the past days. What had happened to their sweet relationship? He would never know.

And now as he surveyed the past events, he thought that he had a hand in the failing of their relationship. He never had given her time or choice to explain. He felt a bit guilty about it. But what had happened. He couldn't change it.

He chanced a glance at her and saw nothing but concern and worry etched over her beautiful face. It was at that moment, he was sure that she loved him, not the hormonal love a teenager experiences, but true love. He smiled, seeing her fussing over him and promised himself that he would give their relationship one more try.

_Even after what she did to you_, a voice echoed in his head.

This thought hours before would have a completely different affect on him. But now all they brought back was his love for her. Because she had done much for him. He thought to himself that he would find time to mend their relationship back to normal, or just as close he could get it.

"Harry what happened?" asked Ginny. Though he couldn't see her face, he could quite easily hear the concerned tone in her voice. Before he could reply, he felt a small warm hand caressing his cheek. He leaned in the touch, letting the warm feeling engulf him. But it was short lived. As soon as he leaned in the touch, the touch was gone. The warmness was now replaced by the stiff cold air. Harry grunted and whispered, because it was all he could manage, "Trying to find the appropriate time for something."

"What?" asked Ginny, leaning a little closer to Harry. Harry purposefully whispered it more slowly this time, letting her lean more. Now Ginny ear was just millimeter apart from his mouth, and he could feel her warm and alluring breath on his neck. With her every exhale and inhale, he felt his body stiffening in response and was quite aware of the fact that certain part of his anatomy had responded drastically because of their closeness. He felt his hackles rose and stood straight on their roots. Harry sniffed and his lungs were filled with the familiar flowery smell, he associated with Ginny. He closed his eyes, parted his lips just a little and inhaled deeply; letting his skin envelop itself in the familiar warmness of her skin.

He didn't know for how much time he let his body rehash the feeling of — what he could only call — Ginny. By every passing split second he had to fight an urge to hug her, kiss her. Because there were some matters to be resolved, most of which he had created by his own foolishness. But still he couldn't let his body stop itself from leaning in the closeness and at the end he let himself savor the closeness.

"Harry," said Ginny. Harry eyes shot open as he felt Ginny warm breath on his face. Somehow he hadn't registered Ginny moving her face near his until yet. But now feeling her breath on his lips, he couldn't help but moan in pleasure. His breath labored and his heart thumped wildly in his ribcage. He closed his eyes again and felt Ginny shifting. He somehow felt more hotter on his lower face as someone had brought something hot near it.

"Trying to find the appropriate time for something," he repeated, desperate to do something, before he did something drastic.

There was no answer for sometime. And then suddenly Harry felt Ginny breathing near his cheek. It increased his heartbeat and his breath became more labored.

"Why not now?" asked Ginny. Her voice was somehow seductive or it sounded seductive it to him. To be honest, she could have hissed at him at that time, and he would have found it seductive.

"Yes I think you are right," Harry whispered and without knowing, without thinking, he pulled Ginny on top on him. Though his body was crying in pain, he ignored it. Ginny face was just millimeters apart, as he stared at her without blinking.

"Harry, huh… is," Ginny mumbled, her breath getting ragged. Harry could feel the heat from her blush. Ginny wriggled in his hold, and Harry immediately freed her from her grip and said, his cheeks burning red with embarrassment, "Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Ginny mumbled, her face dropped low.

"No, there is," Harry protested, "The, erm, thing between us is not… is not like before. There is something missing."

Ginny head snapped up, her eyes narrowed accusingly and her cheeks reddened. Harry squirmed under her accusing glare and looked everywhere but at her. Seconds passed, but the silence was maintained. It was as if Ginny was waiting for him to speak.

Harry catching the not-so-subtle hint, said, weighing every word before speaking it, "Yes, I know something is missing…" Harry stopped trying to find a safe way to continue.

When the silence continued to stretch on, Harry felt the intensity of her gaze increasing. He could feel her glaring holes in his bowed head. Swallowing thickly, he murmured, "Sorry."

It turned out to be a very wrong thing to say.

"Harry bloody Potter," hissed Ginny, through gritted teeth, "you say you are bloody sorry, to whom; to that bloody bed sheet."

Harry instantly whipped his head up and hastily hipped his way to the edge of the bed, seeing the murderous look on her face.

"You say you are sorry," Ginny eyes flashed menacingly as she leaning forward, "for what. Because you nearly killed yourself or because you gave me a near heart attack or because you kept shunting me away from your life."

Harry after contemplating his odds, choose the easier way out. He kept quite.

"Answer me Harry," Ginny demanded, her hands on her hips, as she glared at him. Her expressions and posture were reminiscent of Mrs. Weasley.

"For everything," Harry mumbled, dropping his eyes low. As much as he wanted to be with Ginny, he now prayed for an interruption. He strained his ears, listening for any kind of interruptions which unfortunately didn't come. He felt the mattress straining as someone sat on it, most probably Ginny. He still didn't look up, afraid of seeing her face, which was most probably contorted in rage. He flinched, when he felt a warm hand on his cheek. His eyes shot up and he saw Ginny looking at him, with a hurt and confused expressions.

Harry slowly, but steadily, held her hand and enveloped it between his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He hipped toward her, tentatively. When she didn't back away, Harry wrapped her arms around her shoulder and pulled her in an embrace. He dropped his head in her hair, nuzzling them and breathing in their flowery smell. Ginny too, wrapped her arm around him, pulling him closer. Harry was just too happy to oblige. He felt Ginny sniffing him, repeating the same process he had done with her hairs. But still he couldn't help blushing.

"Harry," said Ginny, pulling him out of his trance, "did you mean when you said that you were sorry."

"I meant it Ginny," said Harry, "I meant it whole heartedly."

"Then show me," said Ginny, her voice getting a little husky.

"How?" asked Harry, puzzled.

Ginny smiled and said, "Kiss me, you id…"

Harry didn't even give her a chance to complete her sentence as his lips crashed on her, his arms snaking around to pin her body to his. He vaguely felt her arms draping around his shoulder, because at the precise moment Ginny tongue begged for entrance in his mouth. The familiar feeling of Ginny tongue on his lips, made his blood heat up. He never thought that he missed Ginny this much.

Obliging to her request, Harry parted his lips, feeling her tongue slip in his mouth and on the way, caressing the inner of his lips and upper jaw. Harry suddenly felt very hot in the flimsy pyjama's of the hospital wing. The urge to strip them off his body was very high. And it looked as Ginny was thinking along the same line because as soon as this thought passed his mind, Ginny hands wandered from his neck to his chest.

Abruptly, she broke-off the kiss, as her hand started unbuttoning his pyjama shirt. Harry whimpered at the loss of contact, but moaned when he felt Ginny warm hands on his chest. Ginny pushed him on the bed, and straddled his abdomen, all the while looking at him hungrily. Harry quietly snaked his hands around her waist and with a jerk pulled her, pinning her body to his. The smoothness of her supple bosoms pressing on his hard muscular chest was arousing and it left him panting heavily for air. He vaguely wondered if she could hear his heartbeat because his heart was wildly thumping against his ribcage. He could feel blood pounding through his temple. And because of the moment of distraction, he also felt his head throbbing wildly because of the amount of blood that was being pumped in his head.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying his best to forget about the pounding of his head. Ginny used the particular moment to start trailing kisses down his neck to belly button and Harry was just too happy. He raked his head in her hair, as his other hand sought Ginny bum, trying to pull her forward.

Ginny suddenly stopped her ministrations and stopped, glaring at him accusingly. Harry was panting heavily and the sudden removal of Ginny lips from his body caused him to whimper. He opened his eyes and saw her glaring at him, but he also noticed a twitch of her lips. Seeing it is an acceptance, Harry pulled her toward him and immediately sought her neck, biting and licking occasionally. He only vaguely felt her hand raking in his hair. He moved south and buried his head in her well shaped and supple bosoms, fondling them from the fabric of her shirt, as his teeth tried to tear her top.

And suddenly the haze of lust, passion and love was banished by a sudden jolt of piercing pain. He was so unguarded that the cry of pain which issued from his head, left his lips. His eyes bulged out and watered as the sound of her ragged breathing was replaced by thumping. Harry in an attempt to squeeze his temples, stopped his ministrations and put a hand on either side of his temple and squeezed it tightly, letting the pressure give his mind a much needed distraction.

Ginny must have noticed it because her weight was shift-off from his body and he heard someone saying huskily, as the thumping in his head continued, _thump_ "Har— " _thump_ "—ry," _thump_ "are" _thump_ "you" _thump_ "all" _thump_ "rig—" _thump_ "—ht?"_ thump…_

The words took much time to decipher and sink in his brain. When they finally did, Harry squeezed his temple tightly and groaned, going for the truth, "No…"

There was no response from Ginny and Harry who was feeling quite irrational because of the continous thumping, had to stamp on an urge to swore colourfully and loudly. It was not that he was angry on Ginny, it was just that he needed something other than thumping noise in his brain.

Suddenly a glass was being thrust in his lips and it clinked painfully with his teeth. Harry parted them and let the potion flush his mouth before draining down his throat to get accumulated in his stomach. As soon as the potion hit his stomach wall, his now controlled beating heart, calmed more and his eyelids seemed to be getting heavier after each passing second. His ragged breathing was changed to deep even pace and his hands became to weak to squeeze his temple. The last thing he saw before succumbing to sleep was Ginny smiling at him.

* * *

_Harry was sitting on the armchair in the sitting room of the Burrow. The day was pleasant with warm sunlight which was shimmering against the window pane. Sitting there all alone, when all the other Burrow residents rushed around and do chores was because of one reason. Ginny or precisely his idiocy._

_On the sofa sat Ginny and Dean, their hands clasped and their lips glued. And Harry was being forced to watch this scene, this formidable scene because Ginny had tied him up on the armchair. No one in the Burrow had raised any objection, feeling that it was his own mistake that Ginny was with someone else and it was fair on Ginny part to make him watch the two lovers. He saw Dean hand sliding under his top and he did the only thing he could. He closed his eyes. He could have shouted, but it was inappropriate as he was in his own dug grave. Having nothing better to do and wanting to stop the sound of pleasure Ginny was making from reaching his ear, Harry closed his eyes and tried to drown himself in the memories; a set of painful memories which changed the course of his life forever._

_Suddenly, Harry felt warm and his hairs were breezing with the wind. Tentatively Harry opened his eyes a crack and found himself sitting near one of the open window of the hospital wing. Harry eyed the thing he was sitting on, and groaned. He was still tied to the same armchair, he was tied to when he in the burrow. But it somehow didn't feel peculiar. It felt sort of natural._

_Now, when he gave his full concentration to his surroundings, he was met with silence, which occasionally was broke by barely audible sobs. He glanced around and saw on the bed in front of him sat a boy and a girl. The girl was sobbing in the boy chest and the boy had his arms stiffly wrapped around the girl. The boy was very familiar to him. He had black unkempt hairs and striking green eyes. With a gasp he realised that he was the boy. And the girl would be Ginny, seeing her long fiery red hair._

_Suddenly Madam Pomfrey came striding in, ignored the real Harry as he was not even there and said to the memory Harry, "Sorry. I just came here to take some things."_

_The real Harry heard the memory Harry saying, "No, no…"_

_But it was too late, she was gone._

"_What happen, Harry?" the memory Ginny asked the memory Harry._

"_What happen, what happen?" Harry heard the memory Harry repeating, who was looking quite irritated._

_Silence stretched for some seconds. Memory Harry pressed his fingers on his temple and said, looking positively exasperated and infuriated, "You are asking what happen? Are you honestly this dumb? After that kind of behavior I should just have chucked out of this room, the moment you entered. But still I let you sit, cry on my shoulder and all you have to bloody say is WHAT HAPPEN? After your behavior and lies to me, I'm surprise you still have the guts to come here and talk to me."_

_Harry saw memory Ginny face turning from concern to confusion as she asked, "What lies?"_

"_Yes, yes, my mistake," memory Harry said sarcastically, "I'm talking to a statue of truth here, who doesn't even have a single lying bone in her body."_

"_Harry," said memory Ginny, her cheek turning red and her voice increasing, never a good sign, "what in Merlin name are you talking about? Lying? Statue of truth? Can you talk like a bloody mortal?"_

"_Oh, so I am a bloody undead now," snarled memory Harry, "what do you think of yourself, asking me question like that, when you should be BLOODY APOLOGIZING."_

"_AND WHAT FOR?" screeched memory Ginny, pointing an accusing finger at memory Harry, "TELL ME WHAT FOR!"_

"_Oh, oh, oh" snarled memory Harry, pressing his right temple in the wall, "for what. Good question, Ginny. Take a friendly advice and go book yourself a room in St. Mungo's, maybe they will fix your bloody one sided memory and at last when you remember it, come here and we will talk."_

_Ginny stood up from the bed and Harry was just too happy to sprawl on the bed, his right side of skull pressed against the pillow. Ginny looked at him in disbelief and pain and Harry was happy to see it. The spoiled part of his heart was now under the control of his impulsive anger._

"_You bloody need a room in St. Mungo's," snarled memory Ginny, "hell you should get a permanent room in there. Seeing your previous records they would whip you a room in a second."_

"_And you should go and start working in a brothel, you will be a favorite there," memory Harry hissed._

_Silence stretched on. Memory Harry smirked and,_

_SMACK._

_The room dissolved in whirl of colours and when it stabilised he was in the Great Hall. The ceiling above showed night; a clear, beautiful and star studded night._

"…_how can you say that? Harry's your best friend and you know he won't do anything to hurt anyone, especially Ginny." said memory Hermione, looking at Ron in utter disbelief._

_Memory Ron started, "Hermione —"_

"_Ron is right," memory Ginny cut-off Ron, "If Harry loved me, why would he push me away like that? Why would he treat me that way? Like, like I'm a slag."_

"_He never treated you like that," memory Hermione said._

"_Whom are you kidding, Hermione," said memory Ginny, "if called me a slag."_

"_We are going way off the topic," said memory Hermione, "And anyway you also called him names."_

"_Are you defending him Hermione?" bellowed memory Ron._

"_So what if I am?" memory Hermione shot back at Ron._

"_Stop it you two," memory Ginny said, exasperated, "Hermione is right. I don't love him actually; it was just a silly schoolgirl crush."_

"_No Ginny, you don't mean that," said memory Hermione._

"_Like hell I don't," said memory Ginny with a self satisfied smirk._

_The room once again was lost in whirl of colours. When the whirl of colour stabilised and took a definite pattern, Harry found himself in the grounds, still bound by the armchair._

_Memory Harry and memory Ginny were standing in front of him, none of them saying anything. Then suddenly memory Ginny said, "Harry… our relationship end right here."_

"_What?" asked memory Harry._

"_I said, our relationship end right here," said memory Ginny._

_Memory Harry looked thunder struck for a moment, before he laughed and said, "We never were together. And I don't like damaged goods anyway."_

_The scene was again lost in whirls of colours. When it stabilised, memory Harry was back in the Burrow, still bound to the armchair. But he was not in the sitting room, he was in the kitchen. The table was filled with Weasley's, Harry and Dean, who was sitting next to Ginny, their hands clasped. Harry tried to close his eyes, not wanting to see this particular memory. But he found himself unable to close his eyes._

"_Mum, Dad," said memory Ginny, "I want you to meet Dean Thomas, _my boyfriend_." She emphasised the last words and looked at Harry triumphantly._

"_Oh, Dean, good to meet you," said memory Ron, extending his hand, "You would be a better boyfriend than most, I presume?" Memory Ron looked pointedly at memory Harry after saying that._

"_I think I should go now," said memory Harry, standing up from his chair._

"_Why dear?" asked memory Mrs. Weasley, "We haven't even started dinner."_

"_Not hungry, Mrs. Weasley," said memory Harry, nodding at memory Mr. Weasley._

"_Me and Dean will guide Harry to the door," said memory Ginny, getting up from her chair._

"_I very well know my way," snapped memory Harry._

"_I insist," said memory Ginny, smirking slightly._

"_I insist too," said memory Harry._

"_I should be going, Ginny," said memory Dean, "I have to meet my parents. Thanks for the invite, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."_

"_It was nothing," said memory Mrs. Weasley._

_Memory Harry wheeled on his spot and made a beeline toward the door._

_The scene was again lost in whirl of colours and when it stabilised he was sitting in the garden of the Burrow. His surrounding was empty until, memory Harry came out of the Burrow, looking angry. _

_Memory Harry had just exited the house, when he heard someone call him. He stopped, turned around and saw memory Dean calling to him.  
Harry saw memory Harry fist curling into balls._

"_Hey Harry wait up," said memory Dean, memory Ginny by his sides and completely oblivious to the scathing look memory Harry was giving him._

"_Hey Harry," said memory Dean, "how are you?"_

"_Fine," said memory Harry stiffly._

_Memory Ginny smirked and behaved as he wasn't even there._

"_Hey Dean," said memory Ginny, "one goodbye kiss."_

"_Sure," said memory Dean enthusiastically._

_Harry saw memory Dean lips crashing on memory Ginny lips and saw memory Harry planting a punch on memory Dean temple before he Disapparated and everything was lost in whirl of colours._

_Harry was back in the sitting room, still bound to the armchair. Ginny and Dean were not in his field of vision and he was thankful for it. Now he had time to think about his mistakes. If he hadn't been such a prat, he would have been with Ginny. Believed she did mistakes, but if he just had given her the chance to explain…_

* * *

Harry shot open his eyes, sweating profusely. The thumping in his head was next to none and his surroundings were illuminated by flickering lights cast by lamp. The hospital wing was deserted. There was pin-drop silence around him, except voice of someone taking deep even breaths which was surely not his. He craned his neck around and saw Ginny sleeping on the chair which was settled next to him. She had taken a bath and was dressed in new clothes. Her face was an epitome of serenity and beauty. The flowery smell which he associated with Ginny was more prominent than ever. The rise and fall of her chest, the smile on her lips and the serene expressions on her sleeping face was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life and at that time he promised himself that he will try his best to get their relationship back to normal.

_She had betrayed you_, said a voice in his head.

Harry just shook his head and smiled at the thought. He had moved way past of that thought. Everyone do mistakes and there is no mistake which can't be solved by a polite discussion. And he would be the one to take the initiative and start that discussion because he had a major part in the bitterness that had spread in their sweet relationship and he would be damned if he didn't give his hundred percent to get their relationship back to normal.

The night is going to be long but if everything turns out by plan, it will end with a pleasant note.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** Hello once again to all the wonderful people who read (and review) my story. Hope it's a fine chapter.

Now what you read wasn't my planning from the start. I first gave the chapter name **'ANSWER'S TO SOME QUESTIONS'**, and fully planned to resolve every kind of tension between Harry and Ginny. But then I was struck by this wonderful idea and I thought of prolonging the wait by adding a dream. My readers of **The Year Alone** will be familiar with my fascination of dreams.

Please give me more attires of Ginny with hair style, jewelry etc. If possible give of Hermione.

And yes if you have for Harry and Ron I will be flattered.

_**PLEASE ANSWER IT. I'M IN DESPERATE NEED.**_

The one whose dress I will choose I will give him one of my chapter 24 hours before I post it. So, please think about it.

{To **Luu** and **golfnjen83**: Don't be offended, but you can't blame a bloke for asking varieties.}

**P.S.****:** Hoping that more people will review and **AryaAliceLuna** and **yukikikralacus** will give me some descriptions and also hoping that **Hershey kisses me** will review my story so it could be made clear that she is not some figment of my imagination.

Please Review and Review and Review…

**P.S.****:** What do you think about giving a sneak peek to my regular reviewers. Tell me.

**P.S.****:** Next update will be after a long wait because I have two more stories to update. But you can score a quick update by giving me 10 reviews for this chapter. Choice is yours.

Thanks and keep reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note****:** Thanks to **golfnjen83, Hershey Kissed Me, **[Not me, of course. I'm guy, and frankly not a gay (no offends to gay community)]** AryaAliceLuna** and **yukikiralacus** for reviewing the previous chapter.

Say hello to **GhostOfCorperateFuture**, because she is the second one to add my story in her favourite list.

And thanks to **AryaAliceLuna** for giving me some wonderful ideas about some dresses.

Sorry for the lateness, but you deserve it. I asked for just 10 reviews, 10 and I'm sure if each of this story alerter have reviewed it, it would have more reviews than 10.

* * *

**Chapter - 8**

**ANSWER'S TO SOME QUESTIONS**

The clock continued to tick as the time passed, and all the while Harry continued to stare at Ginny face. He didn't care where he was, what time it was or either he was alive or dead. Seeing Ginny so close, so happy was making his life.

With every rise and fall of her chest, Harry wanted nothing better than to hold her, to synchronize the beating of his heart with her, to synchronize their breathing and to feel her warmth. But he didn't. He didn't want to be the one to pull Ginny out of her sleep and most importantly they have some thing's to discuss. So controlling his need to hold Ginny, he just lay there compensating it by looking intently at Ginny.

Ginny stirred a little and Harry quickly snapped his head to look at the ceiling. From the corner of his eyes, he saw her eyes opening a crack as she outstretched her arms and legs. The childish expression was so adoring that it took all his willpower to stay rooted to his spot.

Ginny stood up from her chair, stretching a little; still oblivious of the fact that Harry was awake. And Harry didn't have any qualms about it. He could have watched her like this for an eternity and never feel bore.

Suddenly Ginny turn to look at him and Harry felt like a child caught steeling chocolate frog. He put on his best innocent expression.

Ginny smiled and slowly sat at the chair. She blew a breath from between her lips, as she leaned forward, looking serene and happy.

"Hi," said Ginny, making him realize that he was supposed to be the initiator this time.

"Hi," replied Harry and before Ginny could even add a thing, he continued, "We need to talk about something."

The pained expression that crossed Ginny face literally split his heart in two. But he couldn't help it. Some things are always better if resolved and this was one of those one things.

Harry slowly skidded sideways on his bed making space for Ginny to sit on. When Ginny didn't move from her spot on the chair, he patted the empty side of the mattress. Ginny seemed reluctant to move from her chair. It was as if the chair was keeping her tethered to earth. Harry gave her a pleading look and he didn't let his gaze wander until Ginny gave in.

She smiled softly and stood up from the chair. After two tentative short steps, she sat on the bed, or rather on the edge of mattress.

Harry didn't make any move to get near her, giving her liberty to do anything. Now at the moment of decision, everything which he had planned seemed to crash down. He couldn't find words to express what he felt and his vocabulary seemed to diminish to nothing when he tried to raise the topic of their problem.

It was frustrating, overly frustrating that he couldn't form a sentence. And this was a topic that surely wanted a long discussion. So Harry braced his heart and grunted out four words and those four words seemed to drain him off energy.

"We need to talk."

Ginny head ever so slowly turned. Harry held her gaze with his gaze and words seem to automatically pour out of him.

"Ginny we need to talk, we really need to talk," Harry said and he didn't cared that he was sounding desperate, "I can't think of anyone beside you and I want to know and resolve every problem in our relationship. So, please…"

He finished with a pleading tone, his eyes begging her to understand. Ginny nodded her head a little, showing that she understood what he meant. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder, squeezing them a little, showing her consent. Harry took a shaky breath and he could feel his lungs shaking with his breath. The thing he was going to say was eating him alive, from the moment she had said that. It was nibbling on his heart like a woodpecker making a hole in it with every passing second.

He just couldn't find the courage to say it when he was looking at her. So he turned his face towards the other side and asked, "What you said on that d… day. Was it true?"

Harry knew he was very vague with the question, but Ginny should, no she would have to understand it. He just couldn't repeat such a thing vocally. He continued to look in the direction pointedly, waiting for a response from her. None came and even the pressure on his shoulder loosened. He chanced a glance at her and saw her looking utterly confused. Harry shifted so that now he was sitting in front of her, his eyes boring in her eyes, waiting for an answer.

After what were like a dollop of years, Ginny spoke up, "I don't know Harry what you are talking about."

The blunt ignorance made his blood boil. She was again behaving like she did nothing out of normal. She became aware of the blood pooling in his head and by the looks of it Ginny noticed it too. Because a slightly cowering expression came over her face, completely wiping out the happy expression.

"You seriously don't know what you said to me just before…" Harry let his sentence trail-off as a fresh assault of anger and irritation flooded him, seeing the continued confused expression on Ginny face.

"I — I d—don't know H—Harry w—hat, what you a—are talking about," Ginny spluttered the words out, her voice shaking as she tried her best to look straight in his eyes.

Harry green eyes became slit of fury as his breath became ragged and hitched. His body was slowly turning red and clammy as he remembered all of those painful moments. His mind was filled with all those horrible memories. He closed his eyes and shook his head a little, trying to shake them off.

_Everyone do mistakes and there is no mistake which can't be solved by a polite discussion. And he would be the one to take the initiative and start that discussion because he had a major part in the bitterness that had spread in their sweet relationship and he would be damned if he didn't give his hundred percent to get their relationship back to normal._

And then this thought crossed his mind, spearing every other horrible thought like a javelin. He had planned to discuss, discuss the whole blunder of their relationship politely, not by blaming her for every other thing. He was doing the same thing again, not giving her the chance to explain her side. He shouldn't try to intimidate her; he should try to make her feel like that he understood.

"Ginny," he said softly and waited until Ginny brown eyes were looking straight in his emerald eyes. They were slightly wet at the edges. Harry skidded forward a little and with the pad of his thumb wiped the tears from her eyes. At this moment Harry had to suppress an urge to hold her tightly. He compensated it by cupping her cheek by his hand.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour," Harry said, feeling a little relieved, "I was talking about the day when Whomping Willow was trying to chop me into half?"

Harry joked on his previous accident and Ginny scowled heavily. Harry smiled and waited for a response.

Minutes passed but no answer came. Her face was contorted in confusion, concentration and… pain. He knew why it was so. That was the day of their fight too. Now, seeing Ginny so fragile and weak, he just wanted to hold her and stop their conversation right there and then. But he didn't because the conversation was important for their relationship. He wanted to have a sweet relationship, not a bitter relationship with Ginny.

So he kept quite waiting for a response. Then suddenly Ginny spoke up.

"Some—thing about our f—fight," she said, her voice quivering because of the rage of emotions that were filling her mind.

"Yes," Harry said casually, but his insides tightened like a stone as the flashes of that day danced in front of his eyes.

Ginny visible winced, as her eyes dropped down guiltily. She was not meeting Harry gaze, looking ashamed of something.

"The time I bit your neck," she said or rather whisper. Her voice was so small, weak and full of embarrassment that Harry was torn between laughing out loud and consoling her. Taking the mid way he stayed rooted to his position.

Silence stretched on, and it made Harry think that maybe he was supposed to say something. But, he won't say anything until Ginny look up straight in his eyes, he had decided that. And he was not going to force her. They had the full night to talk and if it was somehow shorter for their discussion they had their full life. So he waited patiently for Ginny to look up and meet his eyes.

Minutes stretched on, and still Ginny didn't look up, even once. Now Harry patience was crumbling. He was never a patient man to start from and waiting like a dummy for an answer for minutes wasn't in his experience either. If he wanted to know about something but was denied the explanation, he would search for the explanation himself.

But this time it was different. He just can't force Ginny into telling him everything. But on the other hand, he never had that much patience. He was always a little impatient.

Having nothing better to do, he started drumming the edges of his bed with his fingers with rather more force than necessary, making it clear to Ginny that he was waiting. This was the most subtle way he could think of right now and the last border between the patience and shouting.

"Harry," suddenly Ginny voice came, sounding a little strained. Harry then realized that he was the one now who was looking away.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, as he looked at Ginny tear stained face. His fingers twitched to wipe them away, but he stopped himself this time. This time he meant business. Ginny didn't spoke up and then Harry remembered that he was the one who was supposed to do the talking. He sighed and said,

"It is one of the case but not the thing I am talking about right now."

To be honest, he actually had forgotten about that little show. Maybe it wasn't that little, but the later events surely encompassed this one. This is virtually inexistence in front of the later one.

Seconds passed and Ginny face continued to scrunch in concentration. She was having a hard time remembering that day events or so it looked as to Harry. For relieving her state, Harry said, "Tell me about everything you remembered from that day. Everything."

A bitter and pained look crossed Ginny's face, making her look like she just now had taken a dose of a very bitter tasting potion. But she didn't protest, she just sighed resignedly looking older and spent up than she actually was.

"The starting or the beginning?" she asked, her head hung low.

Harry's eyes widen at this peculiar question. _The starting or the beginning?_ Wasn't both of them same thing, synonyms of each other. He pondered on the question, trying to find the hidden meaning in them.

His brain continued to jolt in his skull, trying to find the hidden meaning of her statement. And then it dawned on him. She was talking about the start of the fight and the beginning of the day. He sighed resignedly and said, "Start of our fight."

Ginny gulped and nodded her consent.

**X*X*X*X*X — GINNY SPECIAL POV START — X*X*X*X*X**

When Harry nodded, it was like someone had released a herd of Hippogriffs on her. She had been trying to erase that day from her memory and here she was relieving it again. She just wanted to run away and hide in a corner for all her life. But she didn't do that, because she had to face her past sometime and she had to do her part in trying to build back their relationship. She had seen Harry face when he had asked the questions. The pain that crossed his face was heart crunching and she would be damned is she let it work that way.

"Okay," she said, wanting something to say before she trudged in that eventful day.

* * *

_"WATCH YOUR HANDS POTTER, OR I MIGHT TAKE CARE OF THEM FOR YOU." Ron voice came buzzing to her ear, he didn't sound irritated or infuriated; he sounded like he was very amused. Ginny moved her face to look at him and her suspicion turned out to be right. He was even looking amused. He face was red, but it was clear to everyone that they weren't the angry splotches of red; they were the delicate shades of red._

_Harry moved his neck to look at Ron, involuntarily grinding his body with hers in the process. Ginny groaned, and looked at Harry, the presence of Ron not mattering to her anymore. She dipped her head and started sucking and nibbling on Harry's neck, grinding her body with his. She smiled and Harry moaned loudly and said, "See mate, not guilty. I'm just a causality here."_

_She would have laughed at this statement, laughed out loud if she had just listened with her full concentration. But, she hadn't. Her mind and eyes were fixed on a group of girl who were staring at her scathingly, like they would want nothing better than to have her die here quickly and painfully. Ginny smirked at them, feeling a little pride. She smirked at them and bit on Harry's neck a little hardly then she intended, but she had no way of knowing it. She only registered that something is wrong with Harry, when he winced a little. It was so well timed with Harry's comment that one would think that she had been offended by the comment and it was her way of retribution. But Ginny had no way of knowing it and Harry didn't protest much, so she continued with her ministrations._

_"Mum is looking for both of you. And I personally wouldn't fancy letting her find you like um… this," Ron said. Ginny for a moment stopped, possible thinking that her Mum would jump out from a corner. But she didn't and Ginny resumed her earlier task._

_Ginny was in real bad luck. As soon as she returned her head to Harry's neck, she could feel the scorching gazes of the group of the girls that had been watching them or precisely Harry for a long moment. Ginny lifted her head and glared at them in return._

_At the precise moment three things happened. One of the girl, who looked remarkable like Romilda Vane (but wasn't), gave her a rude gesture. Ginny at that point of time was nibbling on Harry's neck and Harry choose the precise moment to crane his neck, Ginny who was fuming with anger unknowingly bit Harry's neck, clamping her teeth tightly on the soft skin on his skin and pulling at it rather inhumanely._

_Harry screamed lowly in pain, and shoved her aside. Ginny who was already fuming with anger over the four girls, practically started flaring with anger._

_"Why did you do that?" Harry asked her, rather harshly, his voice feeling like cold knifes piercing her ear. His hand was staunched over his neck, looking like he was trying to stop the flow of blood from a wound. Such pitiful act, even a toddler could come with a better act than it. After all she had been nibbling at the particular spot for moment and hadn't seen any wound there._

_And so, the bubbling anger in the pit of stomach, bounced up to her mouth, as her skin turned a dangerous shade of red._

_"What?" asked Ginny in return, snapping her fingers and feeling a powerful urge to break something or someone._

_"This," said Harry, replacing his hand to his side. The place where she was nibbling just moments ago, showed four punctured marks, though not even close to deep, but nevertheless the blood seeping through them was frightening. Ron gasped and Hermione made a noise of discomfort._

_Ginny for a moment felt guilty, guiltier than she had ever felt in her life. She was going to drop her gaze on the ground, when she saw the grinning face of the four girls. The guilt subsided to somewhere in her heart, as anger flared in her stomach again. She looked at Harry, wanting him to understand. But there was not an understanding look, there was a rather harsh and cold look, turning all of her guilt in anger, flaring her up once again to the point of no return._

_"Can't take little pain," Ginny hissed, her eyes flashing maliciously, "or are you always busy trying to worm your way out of the trouble."_

_This was a low blow with no base at all, not up to Ginny could remember anyway. But for the moment her rational part of her mind and heart had left her and she was now controlled by the anger and the irrational part of her brain._

_"What the hell do you mean, Ginny?" Harry shouted, while Hermione quickly performed a healing spell to seal his wound. Ginny even felt angry at this small gesture of Hermione. Why was she patching up Harry? She is not her girlfriend; that was her and only her spot. At that moment, she wanted nothing better than to rip every single hair out of Hermione bushy head and shove them in her mouth._

_But she didn't do it. Maybe her rational part was still with her because she had a flash of the things Hermione would do to her in retribution. So, she gulped, looking at both of them scathingly._

_"You very well know what I mean," Ginny snapped, stamping on her foot for effect. It was her compensation for not doing the desired actions and so she put as much venom and sting in her words as she could._

_"I don't remember anything," Harry said, "Maybe if you would have stopped groping on me at every chance you get, I might have known."_

_Ginny's mind went blank for a moment. The hurt, the pain Harry's one sentence had made her feel was indescribable. She felt like her heart was on fire. But it was only for a moment._

_The next moment her heart was filled with the feeling of revenge, of retribution. She wanted to cause him more power, something that would leave him writhing in agony. She contemplated using her wand, but the anger inside her roar, saying that it wouldn't be satisfied because it would be too short of a punishment. She was still contemplating her choices, when her mouth spoke automatically,_

_"Oh so it's now useless groping. I dare if you are half the man my previous boyfriends were…"_

_Ginny actually pitied her brain for speaking such a worthless line. But one look at Harry was all it took for her to see that she had scored the bull eye. The expressions of pain and hurt that crossed his face were priceless. The devil in her mind danced in pleasure and victory. Harry looked like a child whose favourite new toy had been shattered in pieces._

_He suddenly looked straight in her eyes; his eyes a pool of varying emotions. It made Ginny heart impatient and worried, as her heart started hammering against her ribcage, demanding rather forcefully to get out._

_"I thought…" said Harry, as tears welled in his eyes, blurring his vision, "I thought what you, y… you said was, was tru… true."_

_He stopped there, turned around and ran… like a girl. If the scene hadn't been this serious, she would have laugh, hell Ron would already had been succumbed in a fit of laughter's. But none of them laughed, their eyes fixed on Harry's retreating back._

_The diminishing figure of Harry completely vanished. Ginny looked at Hermione who had a deep frown on her face which was directed at… her… Ron looked like a dunce as ever, nothing new here._

_Then suddenly, after some moments of shock the three of them started retracing Harry's taken path. They were not running fast, as their eyes were constantly roaming in every direction trying to see if Harry was curled in one of the corner._

_He couldn't be in castle that was for sure. Because the castle was in the opposite direction from the direction Harry had ran toward. They were slowly nearing toward the Whomping Willow and every sliver of hope of finding Harry was slowly dying down._

_Until…_

_Hermione pointed his finger at Whomping Willow, shaking from head to toe. She looked as she was frozen in silence. Ginny followed her gaze and was too frozen in shock. Harry stood in the branch reach of the Whomping Willow. And somehow no branch touched him and it was nothing short of miracle because he was standing right in between of the swinging branches._

_Until…_

_A branch slashed Harry's hand, drawing a steak of blood from his arm. He didn't even flinch; he behaved as he wasn't even aware of the place he was standing. This kicked all three of them in action._

_But they were a little late._

_A branch came swishing toward Harry face, whipping his cheek forcefully. His neck turned in a fraction of second and at the precise moment a second branch attacked him from behind, blowing him off in the air. He looked at peace. His chest puffed forward, his head leaned backward and his limb arched toward his back; he looked as he was flying in the sky._

_Until, the short time of his flight ended. Because after that 2 or 3 seconds, he was dumped on the hard grassy ground with a sickening crunch. They were that near him to hear the crunch and they all hoped that they were not. It sounded as Harry's had broken many of his bones, probably his n—_

_"HARRY!" Hermione cried._

_At this point, Ginny stopped her line of thought and tried to lean over the slumped figure of Harry. But like always Hermione had beaten her to it. She was already halfway between leaning over Harry. Ginny brutally pushed her aside and leaned over Harry, her hair falling like a curtain all around Harry's face. Tears welled in her eyes and started to fall down as she looked over the fragile and twisted form of Harry. Blood was seeping through his head and many other parts._

_Her eyes darted to his face. His face held an expression of deep pain but it was something more related to his heart, not his physical injuries. Ginny thought as that anyway._

_And then suddenly the gravity of the situation dawned on her mind, as she cried, "HELP!"_

_When no response came, she cried again, "HELP!"_

_Ginny was pushed aside by Ron and Hermione who had conjured a stretcher and were levitating Harry on it, as gently as wizardly possible. Ginny felt angry that she was just standing there and Ron and Hermione were helping Harry. It was her right, her right not theirs and as a matter of fact it was of none, except her._

_Before she could have spoken one word, Ron pushed her aside again, and he and Hermione ran toward the castle, the stretcher levitated between them._

_The raw anger left her unable to move for moments, and then suddenly the grief and pain came crashing to her. More tears sprouted from her eyes, drenching her clothes and the ground underneath. She ran toward Ron and Hermione her eyes holding a desperate look._

_**XX/|\|/|\|/|\|/|XX**_

_"What happened, Harry?" Ginny asked, looking up at him, her eyes filled with concern._

_"What happened, what happened?" Harry repeated, his eyes wide in amusement._

_The silence continued, wrapping her heart in a vice like bound. There was something terribly wrong and she just couldn't put a finger on that._

_When the silence stretched on, Harry looked impatient like he was unable to take more of the silence._

_Then suddenly, he said, pressing his fingers more firmly in his temple, for reasons known only to him, "You are asking what happened?" — Ginny opened her mouth to speak and Harry pressed on firmly — "Are you honestly this dumb? After that kind of behavior I should just have chucked you out of this room, the moment you entered. But still I let you sit, cry on my shoulder and all you have to bloody say is WHAT HAPPENED? After your behavior and lies to me, I'm surprise you still have the guts to come here and talk to me."_

_"What lies?" Ginny asked and her tone carried a note of disbelief. Harry was trash talking; his saying held no base._

_Maybe something with his brain was gone wry, when the Whomping Willow was chopping him, she thought bitterly._

_"Yes, yes, my mistake," Harry said sarcastically, "I'm talking to a statue of truth here, who doesn't even have a single lying bone in her body."_

_Ginny insides instantly flushed with anger. It was taking all her self control for not lashing out on Harry. If he was someone else, he would probably have gotten a good taste of his Bat Bogeys' by now._

_"Harry," she said, her cheek turning red and her voice increasing even after all the self control she was using, "what in Merlin name are you talking about? Lying? Statue of truth? Can you talk like a bloody mortal?"_

_"Oh, so I am a bloody undead now," snarled Harry, his face flushing blood red, "what do you think of yourself, asking me question like that, when you should be BLOODY APOLOGISING."_

_Apologising and for no bloody reason, never. She would probably jump off from Astronomy tower than doing that._

_"AND WHAT FOR?" screeched Ginny, pointing an accusing finger at him, "TELL ME FOR WHAT!"_

_"Oh, oh, oh" snarled Harry, pressing his right temple in the wall, "for what. Good question, Ginny. Take a friendly advice and go book yourself a room in St. Mungo's, maybe they will fix your bloody one sided memory and at last when you remember for what you need to apologise, come here and we will talk."_

_Ginny stood up from the bed her body shaking from head to toe. And Harry instantly sprawled on the bed behaving like a crazy maniac, his right side of skull pressed against the cold pillow._

_Ginny looked at him in disbelief and pain, her inside roaring that he wasn't Harry. He was someone else maybe a imposter but not Harry. Because all her pain and hurt looks were replied by a smile and the real Harry would never have done that even to his enemies. And she was his girlfriend._

_But the smile was there and the look of victory was fixed on his smirking face. She, in her full life had tried to be one up and in this condition she would be damned if she took a back seat. She would never let Harry turn her into a rag he could humiliate anytime._

_"You bloody need a room in St. Mungo's," snarled Ginny, "hell you should get a permanent room in there. Seeing your previous records they would whip you a room in a second."_

_The look that crossed his face made it clear that she was one up. A small feeling of victory bubbled in her chest. Until…_

_"And you should go and start working in a brothel, you will be a favourite there," Harry hissed at her, his eyes flashing menacingly._

_Her ears were deceiving us, and she was sure about it. Never even in hell Harry would say something like that, and she would be the last person if he even used obscenities like that. But the nasty sneer on his face, the winning glint in his eyes was telling otherwise._

_Ginny stood there, looking at him in disbelief, pleading to him to take what he had said back. But Harry didn't, he just smirked at her._

_SMACK._

_Ginny planted a slap on his right side of skull, forcing her full power in it._

_How that bastard can say this? she asked herself._

_If he was someone other, she would probably have killed him by now. And this was the thing that was hurting her the most. Harry, the one she had trusted with her life had said such spiteful things to her. These thoughts were in her mind as she stormed off out of the hospital wing._

_She vaguely registered her brother snarling faces or the looks of disbelief on her parent face._

_For her everything in the world had ended, for her the world no longer existed because it had now turned in hell._

_Maybe it was a nightmare and if it was a nightmare, Ginny swore to herself, she would never ever sleep again._

* * *

**X*X*X*X*X — GINNY SPECIAL POV END — X*X*X*X*X**

**Author's Note****:** Hello once again to all the wonderful people who read (and review) my story. Hope it's a fine chapter.

Please give me more attires of Ginny with hair style, jewelry etc. If possible give of Hermione.

And yes if you have for Harry and Ron I will be flattered.

_**PLEASE ANSWER IT. I'M IN DESPERATE NEED.**_

The one whose dress I will choose I will give him one of my chapter 24 hours before I post it. So, please think about it.

{To **AryaAliceLuna**: Don't be offended, but you can't blame a bloke for asking varieties.}

**P.S.****:** Hoping that more people will review and more of my regular [including** yukikiralacus**] will give me some descriptions and also hoping that ******GhostOfCorperateFuture **will review my story so it could be made clear that she is not some figment of my imagination.

Please Review and Review and Review…

**P.S.****:** What do you think about giving a sneak peek to my regular reviewers. Tell me.

**P.S.****:** Next update will be after a long wait because I have two more stories to update. But you can score a quick update by giving me 10 reviews for this chapter. I'm asking you again and the choice is still yours.

Thanks and keep reviewing.

**P.S.:** This Chapter is un-edited.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Ah… hello, after such a long time. Missed me? I don't think anyone of you even remembered me or my story. And if you are cursing me, save your breath. Except yukikiralacus, AryaAliceLuna and golfnjen83, none of you have the right to curse me. I almost left the story because of the draught of reviews.

Well now, I'm writing for myself and so the updates will come as I please. Thank you.

**Chapter - 9**

**WHERE AM I?**

Harry opened his eye. Everything was a blur of colours. A pounding headache was dancing in the back of his head and all he could feel was pain. Various tubes were running through his body and a mask was covering his mouth and nose.

"Where am I?" asked Harry to no one in particular. But because of the mask, only muffled sounds came out.

"Oh," came a slightly bored voice, "you woke up."

Harry scowled, trying to give the voice a name and a face. But he couldn't for he couldn't remember the voice and it didn't help that he was seeing without his spectacles.

"Where am I?" Harry repeated again, forcefully than before. Every single one of his jaw muscles cried in protest.

"What do you need lad?" came the voice again. Harry squinted his eyes, trying to move his neck. But it was of no use; his neck wasn't giving any heed to his minds commands.

So, feeling resigned, Harry repeated for the third time, "Where am I?"

It came as muffled as before, if not more.

"Do you need water to drink?" came the voice again, and a blurry form of a brown haired man formed in front of Harry's eyes.

Harry swallowed, feeling the dry and itchy inner surface of his throat. So he tried to nod, but it was of no use. His neck won't move. But the man seemed to understand what Harry wanted to say for he pulled back the mask and touched something on the bed.

A soon as his hand touched something on the bed, the mattress started to rise up, slowly but surely. It elevated to a certain angle and then stopped. During the whole process, Harry just laid on the bed behaving like a wax doll.

"Here lad," said the man. Now, when Harry's eyes were able to see a little more, he noticed that the man was wearing a white coat, with a stethoscope around his neck. _Typical Doctor attire_, he thought.

"Take it easy, won't you?" the man said again as he pressed the glass tumbler to his lips. Harry parted his lips slowly and felt the cold water with the tip of his tongue. The water felt foreign but yet at the same time, it soothed his tongue in a very refreshing way. So, Harry tried to bend his neck more, but again find that he was unable to do so.

The man again seemed to understand his intention, for he tilted the glass upside a little. Water flooded Harry's mouth and he had a hard time swallowing it. He almost choked all the water out, but at the last moment he managed to control the feeling of nausea.

"Are you fine?" the man asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Yes," whispered Harry, though it almost drained him of energy.

"Good," the man answered, lowering his bed again, "Now you have a good rest and I will talk to you again. Meanwhile if you need anything, a nurse will be here to tend to your needs."

After saying this, the man made a move to put the mask back. Harry shook his head, as vigorously as he could, showing his disapproval.

"You don't want the oxygen mask," the man said, casually, "Will you be fine without it?"

Harry nodded.

"Are you sure?" asked the man, even though he had put the mask back.

Harry nodded again.

"Okay," the man said, "be a good boy."

Harry nodded and closed his eye. This little exchange between the man, who maybe was a doctor and him, had drained him of energy.

Harry sighed inwardly as darkness claimed him.

Harry opened his eyes a crack and closed them again. The bright light pierced his eyes like a spear. And the pounding in the back of his head was still as loud as before, if not louder. Harry tried to groan but only a muffled sound escaped his throat.

As Harry remembered the strange exchange he had had with the man, he also remembered that he still didn't know where he was.

"Do you need something?" a voice break through his solitude.

Harry opened his eyes again, slowly. The bright light danced across his eyes, but with the passing of time, it settled.

"Do you need anything?" the voice said again.

"Where am I?" Harry repeated again.

"You are in a hospital," the voice said again. Harry tried to groan. Of course he was in a hospital, but the question is, in which?

"Oh…" the voice seemed to notice its mistake.

"You are in St. Coolabu Hospital in Little Whinging," the voice completed the sentence.

Harry frowned. This was the last place he wanted to be in. But here he was, in a Hospital near his uncle house.

"You look familiar," the voice blurted out.

Harry stared at the empty space in front of his eyes, in confusion. He didn't remember the voice.

"My glasses," Harry whispered again.

"Your what?" the voice said again and leaned closer. Harry's view was swamped with a blurry face of someone, having black hairs.

"My specs," Harry repeated.

"Oh," the voice said again. After a brief moment of silence, his glasses were gingerly perched on his nose.

"Thanks," said Harry, as his eyes took in the surrounding. The room walls were painted white. The room was fairly big but it lacked objects. Except a table, on which some things were perched, the whole room was empty or it appeared so to Harry. And this was not very much creditable, taking in the fact that his eyes were giving him a limited scope of vision as his neck refused to move.

But he still strained his neck. He could feel something harsh brushing the skin of his neck, like his neck was bandaged. But he didn't care.

But in the end, every attempt of his was in vain. He couldn't move his neck and for the matter of fact, except his eyes, every other part of his body was refusing to cooperate with him.

"Do you want something?" the voice said again. But this time, there was slight confusion in its tone.

"No," Harry whispered, stopping every attempt of moving his body. Maybe this time he had banged himself up pretty bad.

Silence surrounded them. And during the silence, Harry couldn't help but feel self conscious; it felt like someone was continuously watching him. And in the whole it was quite unnerving.

Harry tried to ignore it, but it didn't help. He was getting more conscious by the passing second. So, at last he squinted his eyes in the general direction of the voice and asked, "Is there something on my face?"

"Uh…" the voice said, and it sounded as if it were shocked. Harry listened closely this time and noticed that the voice belonged to a girl, but not to a one he knew.

"You… kind of look like someone I used to know," the girl said.

Harry tried to sigh. He was getting paranoid without reason. Having nothing better to do, he asked, "Who?"

"What?" the girl said, "Oh…"

She paused for a second and then continued, "I don't exactly remember his name. We were in the same school, when we were in Junior High."

She paused and said with an embarrassed laugh, "Silly me; boring you with pesky things."

"No," Harry said, "Go on. I have nothing better to do."

"Is it really okay?" the girl said.

Harry nodded.

"Guess, you have nothing better to… oops sorry. I should keep my big mouth shut."

Harry smiled.

"I don't mind."

"So, anyway," the girl said with haste, trying to change the subject as fast as possible, "He kind of vanished after the Junior High finished. Well I shouldn't really worry about it; he rarely talked to the others. It's just that I have a good memory when it comes to people, so when I just saw you, I felt like you were the same person. You have the same brilliant emerald eyes."

Harry gulped. He didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"Can I see your face?" asked Harry.

"What!" the girl exclaimed and Harry's face turned red, when he understood his own word.

"No, no…" Harry quickly added, "Just I want to see it. For some reason, I can't move my neck."

"Oh yes," the girl said and his face swarmed in Harry's view. She had black hairs, which currently were tied in a bun. She had brown eyes and no sign of freckles.

Harry strained his memory, trying to give the face a name from the confinements of his memory. But he came empty handed.

The girl was slowly turning pink in the face. Harry gave her a quizzical look, before realising that he had been staring too hard at her face.

"Sorry," Harry quickly mumbled and averted his eyes to a different direction.

"Its fine," the girl said, as she sat somewhere near his bedside.

"Anyway," the girl said, "What's your name?"

But, Harry was too lost in his thoughts. He was trying to figure who this girl was and most of all how he landed in s hospital. All he remembered was a splicing pain and the face of his Mum and Dad along with the others who had died in the war. A tear escaped his eyes, as he remembered the deaths.

"What's your name?" the girl repeated again, pulling Harry out of his trance.

"What did you said?" asked Harry, as he tried to wipe the tear away from his cheek. The girl must have noticed his struggle for she got up from her chair and pressed something white and soft on his cheek. Tissue, Harry commented mentally.

"I asked, what's your name?" the girl asked again.

"Harry," Harry said, "Harry Pot…" He faltered because he realised what big a mistake he made. He was a stalked man… Harry stopped his line of thoughts. He was not in the wizarding world anymore. Here in the Muggle world, he was as famous as the next roadside beggar.

But the girl seemed to think otherwise for she paused in midway of wiping the tear from his cheek. She was now staring shamelessly at Harry and it was making him very uncomfortable.

"What?" Harry literally begged, all the while praying that she should be a pure Muggle.

"You are the same Harry Potter," the girl said, with a tone of victory in her voice.

Harry gulped. So, it turns she was a Muggle. But it didn't help that she knew his from his previous life. But what difference it would make in the end.

"I suppose so," Harry said.

"So, why didn't you tell me before?" the girl demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I don't remember you,' said Harry plainly. He was getting more exhausted by the passing second.

"Guess, you just have a weak memory," the girl said plainly.

Weak memory. Harry laughed mentally. Yes, he had a really weak memory if the sun rose from the west. And anyway it was quite hard to remember who's who, if you are running around trying to hide from a group of bullies all your school life, the Muggle one anyway.

"You can say that," said Harry.

"So what are you doing now?" the girl asked and Harry suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She was behaving as she is some sort of his long lost friend and it made her uneasy.

"I will answer that…" Harry said, "if you tell me how I got here…" Harry let the sentence trail-off, suddenly remembering that he didn't even know her name.

"Christy," the girl supplied with a smirk and continued, "And you honestly didn't remember how you got here?"

"No, I don't," said Harry, tentatively.

"You really don't know how you got here?" Christy asked again.

"You know," Harry said, getting irritated, "I think I really don't care."

"Potter… Potter," Christy said, waggling a threatening finger, "You are all messed up bad and still you have this attitude. Anyway… I will do you an act of charity. Someone dumped you in front of a millionaire house a week ago. Rather saying it was some sort of winter break house. The house owners were just going to beat the crap out of you, when they saw that you were already messed up pretty bad. So, they called the hospital and to be true, doctors weren't even sure if you would survive. Guess, miracle happens from time to time."

"Guess…" Harry said, his voice faltering more and more.

Suddenly a thought struck him.

"That's why I can't move," Harry said suddenly and in a higher voice than he intended to. It had its results for every one of his jaw muscle screamed in agony, making a low painful gasp escape his lips.

"Easy there," Christy said, shaking her head a little, looking a bit amused.

Harry sulked and asked her, "Will they ever be mobile again?"

"Stop being so cheerful," Christy replied sarcastically.

"Is this the way… ah… ugh… you talk to your patient?" Harry asked hotly. It was odd; he was feeling very comfortable around her.

"Was that a joke, Potter?" Christy asked dryly and continued, "Anyway I talk like this only to those who are like you. And for your previous question, you will live and hopefully walk. Jesus had been quite happy on you, seeing the fact that the doctors were betting their money on your death."

"How cheerful!" Harry said and closed his eyes. Maybe it was the magic in him that was helping him heal his wounds.

"That's the way I am," Christy replied.

"And now," Christy said, "you answer my question, what are you doing now?"

"You have got a quite a good memory," Harry sulked.

"Yes, and I have got quite a good ear too," Christy said, scraping something on the ground, probably a chair, "So, now on with the details."

"And what will you get from digging in my life," Harry argued, "I have been nobody since my birth." Harry knew it was a lie from a side, and a blunt truth from the other.

"Well…" Christy said, as her smiling face came in Harry's view, "you looked quite adorable in those elephant clothes."

"Lovely," Harry scowled, "just lovely."

"So, anyway, what are you doing now?" Christy said, "We lost count of you, after what, Junior High?"

"Right now," Harry said, "I am having my brainwashed."

"Funny," Christy said, "If you were not a patient, I would have replied to that jab of yours."

"Anyway," Harry said, "what are you doing? It seems as you are quite a book worm. A nurse already?"

"I'm not a nurse," Christy glared at him, "I'm an apprentice doctor."

"Ah…" Harry smiled, "I remember that the doctor told me that a nurse will be here if I need anything. Maybe your status is of nurse here."

Christy snorted as her face turned red with anger.

"I'm not a nurse."

With that she stalked out of the ward, making a show of turning to glare at him. Harry smiled and closed his eyes again, waiting for the sleep to claim him. Because suddenly, he was feeling very exhausted.

"_Harry… you betrayed me."_

"_Harry, how could you have done this to me?"_

"_Harry, I hate you."_

"_Harry, you killed Fred and the others."_

"_Potter, you killed everyone."_

"_You are not better than me. We are both same. We are two bodies but one soul."_

Harry snapped open his eyes. His breathing was extremely ragged, and every exhale and inhale of breath was costing him much. A fast and irritating _beep_ in the background was providing all the noise he was hearing. But he couldn't care less.

Sweat drop trickled down his forehead. The voices still echoed in the back of his mind; every reincarnation of those lines was making his heartbeat go out of control. He wanted to cry, but found himself unable to do so.

Then the gate suddenly opened, and a lady in pink nurse dress arrived. For a split second, she stared at Harry and something behind him and then cried out, "Doctor. Emergency."

But Harry noticed a strange fact. The voice seemed to fade away more and more, after each syllable. And so were his surroundings. Black dots were suddenly popping in his vision and even before he knew it, he was lost in darkness.

Harry tentatively opened his eyes. He was feeling exhausted, more exhausted than he remembered feeling in quite a time.

"So, you are awake?" a familiar female voice greeted him.

"Who?" asked Harry, to no one in particular.

"Arte you sure, you don't have amnesia?" the voice said again. With that, Harry remembered that the voice belonged to Christy.

"Who can forget you?" Harry said.

"Ah… I will take it as a compliment," Christy said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"If you don't mind," Harry began, "please give me my glasses?"

"Okay," Christy said and with that she perched his glasses on his nose.

"Thank you," Harry said and added with a half smirk, "nurse."

Something hard poked his chest, making Harry gasp in pain.

"That's the way you behave with your patient," said Harry, massaging his chest.

"Only to those, who are notorious and impertinent," replied Christy, sourly.

"Yeah, yeah," said Harry, "Like you are the mine of manners. Anyway when will my body be functional again?"

"And what are you doing now?" Christy asked him, pointing at his chest. Harry realised that he had been massaging his chest with his very own hands.

"Oh…" Harry exclaimed in surprise, "My body became well very fast."

"Yes, you are graced by miracles," Christy agreed, "but you sure care about your beauty sleep."

"What do you mean by it?" Harry asked her.

"You really don't know?" Christy asked him. Harry nodded.

"You were again out for more than a week, if you don't count the snap of seconds in which you would gasp and fall asleep again. Doctors were sure that you will not make it this time, but you did make it."

"Oh," that was all Harry said. He needed to get to St. Mungos, if he wanted to make a recovery and he knew that.

"When will I be discharged?" Harry asked her.

"In a hurry to leave the hospital," she said and without waiting for his reply, continued, "If your miracle recovery continued, than in a week or two."

Silence surrounded them and all the while Harry just continued to stare at the ceiling.

"What happened to me this time that put me in this deep slumber?" Harry asked her, as curiosity got the better out of him.

"You really don't remember?" Christy asked him. Harry nodded, with a pathetic expression on his face.

"Well, I don't know for certain too. A _nurse_"—she put a delicate pressure on the word—"was here when you apparently got into a fit of panic. She called the doctors and then all the boring medical details start."

"I want to know those boring medical details," Harry said to her.

"I don't think your meager brain could take it," Christy replied smugly.

"Or rightly saying, you don't know them yourself," Harry said.

"Git," Christy mumbled, rearranged something and stormed out of the ward.

Harry smiled and shook his head in mild amusement. He rose from the bed and looked around. If his memory served him correct, he was still in the same room, he was before. The same boring white walls and the same emptiness in the room. The only difference Harry noted was that there was a flower vase on his bedside table. Maybe it was there before; he just didn't see it because of his restricted or rather saying, no movement.

Harry sighed and made a move to get up from the bed. But his legs felt weak, very weak. He just pulled off the covers, and looked at his banged legs. From the looks of the things, it will take time, a very long time to heal, by Muggle ways, anyway. Now all he wished was to get to St. Mungos as fast as possible.

The door _clicked_ and Christy entered again. She was pushing some sort of trolley, which was filled with utensils.

"Well…" Harry said with a smile, "that's the job of a apprentice doctor here. Weird, because I thought nurses and ward boy do this sort of thing."

Christy glared at him and mumbled something suspiciously like 'punishment'.

"Just get this food down your ungrateful mouth," Christy said as she handed him a bowl full of murky yellow substance.

"What is this?" Harry asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Your food," Christy answered with a sneer.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry, looking at the content suspiciously.

"I'm dead sure," Christy said and sat on the chair, pushing the trolley sideways.

"I think," Harry said, putting the bowl away, "I'm not hungry."

"Positive?" Christy asked and continued, "because you are not going to get anything other than this for quite a while."

"I will manage," Harry said and Christy shrugged her shoulders in a way that implied she didn't care in the least.

"Now if you will," Ginny said, pulling a sponge and a bucket full of clean water from the trolley, "pull the cover away."

Harry eyed the sponge and the bucket suspiciously, and asked, "What for?"

"What for," Christy repeated, and then continued, "I'm going to give you a bath."

"Bath!" Harry all but shouted, clutching the cover tightly around his body.

"I can bathe myself. Just go away and pull the screens around me."

"Screens?" Christy mumbled and her face brightened for a moment.

"Thanks for reminding me." With that Christy pulled the screens around him.

Harry wrapped the cover around his body tightly and glared pointedly away from her.

"Don't be such a sissy," Christy said in an exasperated voice, "How do you think, your stinking body was clean for this long?"

Harry chose to stay quiet, still looking away from her.

"You are a sissy. And I will assure you, I, in no way want to do it but its all part of my punishment."

"Punishment?" Harry asked, with a smile.

"Yes," Christy said, "Now pull the cover away or I will snatch it away."

"You know," Harry said, "My hands are functional again. I can use them to bathe myself."

"Well, for your kind information," Christy said, "You hands are still very, lets says, weak. Excess amount of strain can and will lead to further damages."

"I don't believe you," Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's your choice," Christy said, "Now, I don't have much time, so please, just let me do my job and then you can go and rot in hell for all I care."

Harry sighed and relaxed his body. And in this brief moment of indecision, Christy snatched the cover away, looking at him triumphantly.

"Doctor Christy," a voice penetrated the awkward silence from behind the screens, "Are you done?"

With that, without waiting for a reply, the owner of the voice pulled the screens back and entered. He was the same man, who was here when Harry had awake for the first time.

"Oh good," the man said, "you are done and even the patience has woken up."

"No s — sir," Christy said, stumbling with her words, "I haven't even started." — The man looked at Christy, murderously — "Sir, its not my fault. He wouldn't let me give him a sponge bath."

Harry sat there quietly, looking at both of them.

"He was not asleep when you came him to give him a bathe," the man repeated and Christy nodded, vigorously, "Then I suppose its okay. You can go now; a ward boy will do this work. You are dismissed."

Christy looked like she wanted to give the man a piece of her mind, but she stayed quiet and vamoosed out. Harry chuckled, earning a raised eyebrow from the man.

After this, an awkward silence followed. Harry just looked at the man, as he roamed around, looking at the various displays.

"Are you feeling good now?" the man suddenly asked. Harry was so lost in his own world, that he was startled for a second.

"Oh… what," Harry said, "Oh, yes, yes. I'm feeling quite fine. But Christy"—the man raised an eyebrow—"I mean, Apprentice Doctor Christy said something about my arms beings very weak. What did she mean by it?"

"Your arms suffered damages," the man replied, "and anyway, keep it aside, I'm Dr. Williamson."

"Dr. Williamson," Harry said, "When will I be discharged?"

He laughed and said, "Already bored? Can't blame you. The life here is quite monotonous. And if everything remains right with you, you will be discharged in a week or so. And on that note, do you have any sort of identification or something like that?"

"Yes, I have," Harry half lied. He had a Voting ID card, but he didn't use it, so it was in Grimmauld Place.

"Didn't you found my voting ID in my pocket," Harry enquired.

"No we didn't," Dr. Williamson said, "At least give us your address or something, so we could contact your family."

"My parents died when I was just a baby," Harry said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dr. Williamson said, "But Christy told me you live with your uncle and aunt."

Harry snorted and said, "They won't care if I live or die. And anyway, if this is about hospital bills, I can pay you. I assure you I have enough money to pay hospital charges."

"No, no, no," Dr. Williamson said, "It not about money. The man that brought you here paid all your bills. It's just that we didn't want your family to worry."

"I can assure you, they won't," Harry said.

"And can I meet the gentleman who paid my dues." Harry said, fully intending to pay back the money.

"Yes, I think so," Dr. Williamson said, "He just yesterday enquired about your health. He seems to be very fond of you."

"Thank you," Harry said.

Dr. Williamson nodded, did some final checks and walked out of the ward. Soon after that a ward boy came and helped Harry bathe.

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It is here because of yukikiralacus demands, Enjoy and if you want an update, review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Ah… hello, after such a long time. An Update. Please R&R.

**Chapter - 10**

**GETTING BACK**

Harry opened his eye and took in the now familiar surroundings. Same boring plain white walls, the nose burning smell of medicines and the peacefulness.

But today was a special day… today he was going to meet the man who has paid for the cost of his treatment.

It had been around three weeks since he was brought here or so the doctor had told him. They are all amazed by his miraculous speedy recovery.

"Hello Harry," came Christy jaunty voice. Harry unknowingly smiled hearing the voice; she was the only good thing in this monotonous hospital.

"Hello Christy," replied Harry, pulling himself up in a sitting position.

"Take it easy there," said Christy, while looking at his charts, "You can hurt yourself?"

"I'm less of a danger to myself than you are to me," replied Harry nonchalantly.

"What did you say?" said Christy, putting or accurately saying, throwing the notepad away.

"Nothing," said Harry hastily.

"Yes, I'm sure, it is nothing," said Christy, "You ungrateful brat."

Harry just stuck his tongue out at her and she smiled. They had become best friends during his stay here. They always spend hours just goofing around and cracking jokes at each other.

"So…" began Christy and for some unknown reasons, she seemed to be turning red.

"So…" repeated Harry, urging her to say more.

"I hear you are having a visitor today," said Christy and for some reason she looked very conscious. Weird.

"Yes," said Harry, "I plan to pay him back…"

Christy looked at him sceptically.

"Do you even know how much your stay has cost?" asked Christy, swatting Harry's leg away to sit on the side of bed.

"Ouch…" he winced dramatically, "They are still fragile you know. And I don't know the exact amount, but I'm pretty sure I will be able to pay it."

"Let me tell you a thing, Harry," said Christy, "You may be thinking that this Little Whining is a less known area, so the Hospital won't be that costly. But the hospital is very costly. It's actually just on the border of Little whining and the area was only chosen because of the availability of land. And for your information, it was opened just a year before."

"I didn't know that," mused Harry, "But I still think I can pay the bill."

"You are a dork, do you know that?' said Christly, looking thoroughly irritated, "Even if your football sized uncle sells his drilling company, even then he won't be able to pay the dues, you thickheaded fool."

"He won't sell a speck of dust for me," replied Harry, "And I have money."

"Oh… I forget that you have a money tree in your backyard," said Christy, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. Harry opened his mouth to retaliate but Christy cut him off, "Oh! To begin with, do you even have a backyard?"

"Ouch! That was a low blow," said Harry, feigning hurt.

"Keep it up and I will _really_ hurt you," said Christy, flexing her fist.

"Go away already," said Harry, gesturing with his hands, "Go away nurse, go away — ARGHHHHH!"

Harry led out a terrible blood curdling scream as Christy suddenly pinched his tender legs… very harshly.

"Why did you do that?" asked Harry, trying to kick her away from the bed and at the same time, massaging his throbbing leg muscles.

Before Christy could answer, the door to his ward banged open and a doctor barged in.

"What happened?" the man asked, shooting Christy a look.

"Nothing sir," said Christy, "The patient just fell of the bed."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Christy just shot him an overtly sweet look, to sweet to be of any good.

"Yes doctor," Harry agreed, reluctantly.

"No need to worry sir," said Christy, "He is a klutz actually."

"Mind your language," said the doctor and went back, the door to Harry's ward closing in his wake.

"So, I'm a klutz now," said Harry, "And also I fell off from the bed. Hmm… like this I suppose."

And with that he shoved Christy off the bed and she landed with a resounding _thump_.

Seizing the chance, Harry leap off the bed and rushed to the bathroom, not even pausing for a second to look around.

It was afternoon and Christy hadn't come back. After the little scene today, Christy seemed to be really angry at him because of something. He really didn't understand what was wrong; today's episode was a daily occurrence, just the difference was he always lost, and today for once, he won.

"Is that's the reason her mood was so off? Because of that," mused Harry.

Even some other nurse bought him his daily porridge and somehow it felt drier and tasteless than usual.

Harry got up from the bed and walked to the window. As far as his eyes went, he saw blue sky, a perfectly clear blue sky.

He sighed and the sound of his sigh in the silence was very different, almost like some eerie sound. He leaned against the windowsill and looked out. The cold wind danced across his skin, ruffling his hairs a little.

And then it happened. A tear escaped his eyes because in the first time in days he remembered about the wizarding world again. His knees buckled, and his pupils dilated and expanded in rapid motions. The only thing that was keeping him straight was the windowsill.

He didn't know why this was happening to him. He had thought that he was finally all over that part of him.

Harry closed his eyes and inhaled a deep and long gust of fresh air. It made him feel refreshed and he managed to compose himself.

He had planned on abandoning the wizarding world. He was more than happy here and maybe here he could live a happy life, with someone he loved, and someone who loved him back.

The idea had been fermenting in his brain for quite a while, and was growing stronger and stronger every day. He had thought that he would have managed to make his brain accustomed to the idea, but guess, he hadn't. Even that small reminiscent of Quidditch had gotten him all wrapped up.

"Damn!" he cursed himself loudly, "Why can't I be strong?"

"H — Hey Harry," came a soft voice from behind him and he felt a small warm hand encompassing his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Okay?" Harry shouted turning around, "Do I look okay to you?"

As he completely turned around, jerking the hand off from his shoulder in the process, he saw Christy standing there, looking concerned.

"What happened, Harry?" asked Christy, taking a step to come closer.

Harry just huffed out a breath of frustration. He again forgot that he was in a Muggle Hospital. Not some place with his friends. This kind of thing had happened quite a bit in his stay here and he still couldn't help it.

"And here I am planning on abandoning the wizarding world… huh," murmured Harry under his breath.

"What are you murmuring, Harry?" asked Christy.

"'S nothing," mumbled Harry and looked away from her.

A small hand cupped his face and firmly turned it around and Harry found himself looking in someone's eye. The eyes were blue, sparkling blue actually. But what would have been an eye candy, was ruined by the presence of red-rimmed edges.

"Hey Christy," said Harry, "Have you been crying?"

"No I haven't," replied Christy haughtily, "And anyway, why should I cry? Maybe I just got an infection, that's the third time in this week."

A strong gust of wind blew, making both of their hairs dance along with it. Harry raked a hand though his hair, trying to pat them down —

"Ouch!"

Suddenly Christy shrieked.

"Don't pull my hair, you idiot."

With that she bonked him on the head and calmly entangled her hair.

"I didn't do that on purpose," said Harry, massaging the back of his head, "And anyway it's entirely your fault."

"Oh my fault?" seethed Christy, "Maybe you are accusing me of having black hairs."

"No, I'm not," replied Harry, "I'm accusing you of barging in my private moment and ruining it."

"If you call something as similar to having a panic seizure, a private moment," said Christy and Harry blanched, "I will barge in. You are my patient."

"Look who's talking," said Harry, desperately trying to change the topic.

"And what do you mean by that?" snarled Christy.

"You know it, thickhead," said Harry casually and without waiting for a reply continued, "You know sometimes I wonder why don't anyone come when you shriek like a mad person, which you are."

"Oh mind me oh great Potter," said Christy, sarcasm dripping from every syllable, "But hadn't I told you, your ward is on a special floor, the floor where Mentally Disturbed patient are put."

"Oh…" began Harry, "Damn. You should have told me before."

"And why are you getting so excited all of a sudden?" asked Christy, looking at him in disbelief.

"You know, I just solved a great puzzle," said Harry, "I now know why the other doctors don't mind you and why you seem to have a power over them."

"And why?" asked Christy, tentatively, her expressions turning to one of self consciousness.

"You are a mental patient here," said Harry and ducked a punch.

"Your expressions were a sight to see," choked out Harry between his laughter, "They were priceless."

Christy sighed in exasperation as she plonked on his bed.

"Hey what happened?" asked Harry, coming to sit beside her.

"Nothing," she said.

"You know Christy," said Harry, "when people say nothing, there are obviously many thing troubling them."

"You are a jerk," said Christy, shoving him away.

"Aww, tell me what is wrong," said Harry, pouting.

"You are," huffed out Christy, "impossible."

Suddenly the door opened and a ward boy came sliding in a tray. Soon other followed him and in no time a table was settled in the middle of the room, as some other ward boy started to clean the room and spraying something remarkably like room freshener around.

"What in Merlin is happening here?" asked Harry, pinching his cheek.

Christy smiled and said, "You looked befuddled."

"I sure look," agreed Harry, turning to look at her, "What's all this about?"

"Oh this," said Christy casually, "You know the man who paid all of your due is coming here to meet you. So it's all for him."

"I didn't know that customers are treated so well in this Hospital," replied Harry dryly.

"Hmph," huffed Christy and continued, "He is a very special man and a very important person to the Hospital."

"I wonder who is he?" mused Harry. He looked towards the commotion and for the first time in many days, his nose caught the waft of delicious food.

He inhaled deeply and exhaled from the crack of his lips.

"Finally good food after such a long time," said Harry, drooling over the thought of the feast he was going to have.

"Who said it was for you?" said Christy sharply.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, turning to look at her scathingly.

"It's for the man," said Christy.

"Stop all this man nonsense," said Harry, "Why won't anyone tell me his name?"

This face had been irritating him for a quite a time now. Every time he would ask for the man name, no one would answer him. It was as he was like Voldemort of the Muggle world.

"You will meet him soon enough," said Christy.

Silence surrounded them and in the silence Harry could easily hear the ward boys working in his ward, trying to make it fit for a normal human being to be here.

Soon he heard noise of footfall approaching his room.

"He is here," said Christy and for some unknown reason, she was getting stiffer by the moment.

The door was pushed open and two men clad in tight black suit entered. They had black shade covering their eyes and a stiff pose. Harry was quite sure there was a Muggle term for people like them, but he just couldn't seem to remember them. It was something related to body, he remembered as he mulled in his thinking.

"Ah," came a gentle old voice, "No need to be so uptight here."

A man in his fifties entered the room. He was tall and of a fair built. His hair was combed in an elegant way and his bespectacled eyes gave him an aura of all knowing. He was wearing suit too, but his suit suited him more.

"Mind my bodyguards," he said, nodding politely towards Harry. Harry dazedly nodded his head back and the man smiled. After a motion from the man, the two guards withdrew back to the door.

"Take the day off you two," said the man, "I have plan today which will not require assistance."

Both of the bodyguard looked at Harry with suspicion, but didn't overrule their boss command as they stepped back in the lobby.

Harry glanced at Christy. She didn't seem to be taken aback by the man's grand appearance, not much as Harry was anyway.

She suddenly stood up, nodded politely towards the man, and stormed out of the ward, the doors banging shut in her wake.

"What's with her?" murmured Harry under his breath. The old man just stood there, his eyebrow arched in amusement as he looked at the still flapping door.

A moment of silence followed and Harry found himself getting strangely self conscious. He turned around to find that the man was looking at him from head to toe, strangely similar to the way like a person do when marking up his opponent and it wasn't a pleasant feeling for him.

Suddenly, as though aware of Harry's uneasiness, the man looked up and met his eyes.

"Finally we meet Mr. Potter," said the man, like he was some sort of his old acquaintance.

Harry instantly blanched and cursed himself under his breath for not having a wand. Her eyes frantically roved his surroundings, searching for anything he could use as a weapon. He didn't know what caused the reaction out of him, but all he knew was he had to protect himself.

"Calm down Mr. Potter," said the old man, "I mean no harm. I'm Daniel Hinor."

Still Harry looked at him suspiciously, his posture attentive.

"Ah…" Daniel sighed in defeat, "You must be wondering how I knew who you are. Well, Mr. Potter, who in the wizarding world don't know you? I may not have been an active participant in the wars because I'm a Squib but I closely monitored the situation."

Listening this, Harry relaxed a little, but still not enough to completely trust the man. Daniel seemed to be happy because of this change, as he continued in a more energetic voice.

"I was very happy when I heard that You-Know-Who"— Harry made a face at this — "have been finely defeated. Ah… I must be boring you. You should have heard this too many times already, haven't you?"

Harry stiffly nodded at his question.

"So," he began again, less energetically than before, "when one night I found you in my backyard, I was befuddled. At first I didn't recognise you for it was a dark and snowy night. My guards were ready to beat you to pulp, thinking of you as an intruder. And they would have, if I hadn't seen the lightening bolt scar on your face. I remember that moment, oh-so-well. I nearly fainted when I recognised who you were and the condition you were in. I didn't have the time to move you to St. Mungos, so I brought you here. I hope there have been no faults in your treatment. I even brought some potions from St. Mungos for your treatment, Mr. Potter."

"Whom did you tell that I was here?" growled out Harry. He didn't want to have the Weasley's know that he was here.

Mr. Hinor seemed to shrink back in his chair as he replied, "Only Minister Kingsley. I had to tell him because my doctors gave me the word that you won't be surviving. At the time you were hospitalised, you had already lost too much of your blood, and were in comatose. So understand my situation Mr. Potter, I had to request assistance from Minister Kingsley to save you."

Harry relaxed at this. Of course Mr. Hinor didn't mean any harm; he was just trying to save him.

"Yeah, I understand," said Harry, "And please call me Harry."

Mr. Hinor looked positively happy after hearing Harry say this.

"So, Mr…—, I mean Harry," said Mr. Hinor, "Minister Kingsley wanted to meet you. He asked me to call for you if you were ready."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He really didn't want to meet anyone from the Wizarding world but he also knew that he had no choice. One day or the other, he would have to meet them. So better get over with it in the start.

"Okay, I'm ready," said Harry, "But how are you going to call him here, Mr. Hinor?"

"Oh," he said and fished out a small portrait from the inner pocket of his coat, "He said to just say that to the little bird in the portrait and he will come here."

Harry sighed again and mentally kicked himself. Of course, Kingsley could come here anytime; he was a Wizard after all.

Mr. Hinor murmured something to the bird and fell silent. In the silence the waft of the food seemed to be somehow stronger. Harry took a great sniff and looked hungrily at the food in front of him. Mr. Hinor smiled and said,

"Hungry Harry. Eat what you want."

Harry sulkily replied, "C…"

He quickly shut his mouth. He didn't want to put finger on others, especially not on Christy.

"Doctors prohibited me from eating everything except the gruesome food served here."

"Ah… it tastes horrible, doesn't it?" he said with a smile and continued, "What they don't know won't hurt them…"

"But it is for my own good," said Harry, repeating Christy's word, which she had said to him once, when he refused to eat the hospital food.

"Don't be silly," said Mr. Hinor, and as if he had suddenly recognised a mistake he corrected himself, "Sorry Mr. Potter. I mean you can eat them. Those rules only apply for Muggles and Squibs such as myself. Great Wizards such as yourself shouldn't worry about this pesky things."

Harry felt uncomfortable when Mr. Hinor complemented him, but his hunger was too extreme to make him too conscious of the fact. Kicking all Christy warning aside, he quickly piled his plate and started eating.

"What about you, Mr. Hinor?" asked Harry, "Won't you eat something?"

Before he had the chance to reply, the door opened and Christy marched in. As soon as her eyes fell on Harry, she went ballistic and shouted, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Eating," supplied Harry meekly, sinking in a corner of his bed. She huffed hotly and turned to Mr. Hinor,

"How could you allow that Dad? You know there are many food restrictions on him. Do you want him to die?"

Even Mr. Hinor sunk back in his chair, but Harry who had been eating like there's no tomorrow, stopped. He looked at Christy as she had grown an extra head and said,

"Dad? Mr. Hinor is your father."

"Yes," she replied disgruntled as if she was ashamed of the fact.

"Now, now," said Mr. Hinor, looking at her sternly, "That's not the tone to use young lady."

Christy glared at him and it was enough to falter Mr. Hinor. She then tuned to Harry, snatched the plate off his head and threw it aside, shattering the glass in a thousand shards.

"What are you doing?" yelled Harry in surprise as the plate was snatched from him. She looked at him, as if daring him to say something more.

"I'm your doctor," said Christy, laying a delicate amount of stress on the word doctor, "And I know what's good for you."

"Calm down, Christy," said Mr. Hinor as he got up from his chair and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Take the day off and enjoy. I need to talk to Mr. Potter about some matters."

Instead of answering or walking out, Christy just stood there, glaring at Mr. Hinor.

"I said go out," said Mr. Hinor, in a somewhat sterner tone, "And I'm saying that as your employer, not your father."

"But he is my PATIENT," shouted Christy, pushing Mr. Hinor away.

"He is not your patient," said Mr. Hinor, "You are only an apprentice doctor here."

Christy huffed angrily as tears brimmed on the edge of her eyes. Mr. Hinor looked sad as he stared at the retreating back of her daughter.

Harry, who had been watching the whole commotion silently, said, "You shouldn't have shouted at her like this."

"Well…" said Mr. Hinor, looking depressed, "I didn't mean to. But she doesn't know about Wizarding world and I think it will be better if she doesn't. So I had to do that."

"Oh…" was all Harry could say.

_POP_.

A loud noise reverberated in the silence and from out of nowhere; a dark tall man appeared in front of their eyes. Mr. Hinor whose eyes had gone as big as saucer, said, "Good Afternoon, Minister Kingsley."

"Good Afternoon," said Kingsley, in a deep throaty voice, "Mr. Hinor."

With that, he turned to Harry and said with a big smile, "Ah.. so nice to see you all well Harry."

"Good Afternoon Kingsley," said Harry, a little curtly. He wanted it to over as fast as possible so he didn't want to spend his time in pleasantries.

Kingsley looked a little taken aback by the formality in Harry's voice but he composed himself again and continued, "You look much better from the last time."

"What do you want from me?" asked Harry, cutting short the idle chit-chat.

Kingsley stared at Harry, disbelief etched all over his face. But he quickly composed himself and said in a businesslike voice, "Everyone in the Wizarding world is worried about your sudden disappearance. I had been able to constrain them but I don't think I can do that anymore. You must make a appearance."

"And what if I say no?" spat Harry, "I don't owe you anything."

Kingsley remained silent for a moment, and said, "Harry, understand my situation. Daily Prophet has gone ballistic, printing this and that. People are in chaos on the sudden disappearance of the hero. Someone got the news that you are hospitalised and from that day, St. Mungos had to be patrolled by Auror's for just containing the overwhelming crowd. Weasley's have wore down the Ministry carpets —"

"Weasleys?" Harry laughed bitterly.

"Yes Weasley's," said Kingsley, looking at Harry in disbelief, "I don't know who did that to you, but I am sure we can solve that Harry."

"I don't want to go back," said Harry, "At least not now. I will let you know when I change my mind."

"Weasley's did something to you, didn't they?" asked Kingsley, a knowing glint in his dark eyes.

At this question, Harry answer was just silence.

"Here take this," said Kingsley, tossing a wand at Harry, "I thought you might need this."

Harry caught the toss wand and felt happiness coursing through his veins.

"Thanks," he said, feeling genuinely happy as he twirled his old wand.

"Do you want me to tell the others that I have seen you and you are well?" asked Kingsley, "It can very well contain a chaos."

"No don't speak of our meeting Kingsley," said Harry, "Consider it as a friend request."

Kingsley nodded and with a _POP_, he was gone again.

"What was that all about Harry?" said Mr. Hinor, his eyes still wide in surprise, "Why you don't want to return to the Wizarding world?"

"I would rather not talk about anything related to Wizardry or magic right now," said Harry.

Silence stretched between them.

"So," said Harry suddenly, "How much do I owe you?"

"Owe me?" said Mr. Hinor, looking thoroughly confused.

"Yes," said Harry, "All the Hospital charge."

Mr. Hinor waved a hand in dismissal and said, "Consider it a payback from me for all the work you have done for the wizarding world."

"No, I didn't do that for a price," said Harry, "So how much do I owe you, Mr. Hinor?"

"You don't owe me a thing?" said Mr. Hinor.

"Please," said Harry, stubbornly, "just tell me how much do I owe you? I can't pay you enough for all you have done for me, so please at least pay me for the hospital charge."

Mr. Hinor sighed and said slowly, "Please Harry; don't embarrass me. I am the owner of this Hospital so you shouldn't worry about this."

"But you did pay for the St. Mungos potions?" pointed out Harry.

"Oh no," said Mr. Hinor, "Minister Kingsley paid for it."

"Oh…" said Harry, "But all the medicines and equipments must have cost a dough."

"But…"

"No buts Mr. Hinor," interjected Harry, "I would have understood if I didn't have money. But I have a fortune and so I would rather not exploit your hospitality."

"Christy told me that," said Mr. Hinor, his voice dawdling to a whisper.

"Yes, what Christy told you is right too," said Harry, "But I have a fortune stored in Wizarding world. And I could easily have them transferred to Muggle money."

Mr. Hinor sighed in defeat and said, "As you please Harry. But you will have to call me Daniel from now on."

"Okay," said Harry, a little uncomfortably.

"Let's eat," said Mr. Hinor, giving Harry a plate filled with food.

"But what if Christy came back?" asked Harry, his eyes darting to the door.

"I know my daughter," said Mr. Hinor, "she won't be coming here for the day."

Feeling assured, Harry started to eat, occasionally chatting about the goings in the Muggle world. He was half way through his meal, when the door suddenly fluttered open and marched in Christy.

Her presence was followed by noise of shattering of glasses and a shriek, "What's this?"

The plate in Harry's hand automatically dropped down and he said, "What!"

Without answering, Christy stored and upturned the table on which food was put. Mr. Hinor and Harry gulped and Harry whispered to Mr. Hinor, "Now you must be regretting your decision to give the day off to your bodyguards."

Mr. Hinor just nodded as Christy glared at them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Hello Happy New Year to all. Amazed to see such a fast update? Before I get too lost in my gloating, I would like to point out that, this is the longest chapter in the short history of Harder Than Imagine; the con6tents of the chapter in word is 8,807, meaning around two chapters.  
Now you must be wondering, why such a slob as myself had updated so fast? It was after re-reading **thecoolestone** review, which asked for a quick update and because of the constant reviewing by **yukikiralacus** and **AryaAliceLuna**. It made me feel kind of bad, reading the review again which was posted on 14th of August 2010. It was what gave me the required motivation for working night long to complete the 11th chapter. Hope you enjoy it.  
Mind me for not replying to your reviews; I have been online only today after posting the chapter as my university exams are on the roll from 3 onwards. So you know, even I have to pick up book sometimes.

P.S.: Now all I have to do is rush to the café and post it.

**Chapter - 11**

**STRANGE OUTCOME**

"What do you think you are doing?" snarled Christy as she snatched the plate away from Harry's bed.

No answer came; Mr. Hinor and Harry just stood there silently, their heads, or at least Harry's head, bowed in embarrassment.

"I have just been discussing a few things with Mr. Potter," said Mr. Hinor in a serious voice, "you know settling some matters seeing that he is being discharged today."

"WHAT!"

Harry and Christy shouted at the same moment.

"Haven't I told you Mr. Potter?" said Mr. Hinor, looking genuinely surprised. Either this man was a fantabulous actor or a daft, Harry thought. And somehow the former looked much more plausible to him.

"No," began Harry, "we haven't discussed anything of this sort."

"Then I must ask for your apology," said Mr. Hinor. With that he pulled out a folder from his coat and gave it to Christy.

"Christy read this," said Mr. Hinor, "It contains all the required documents."

Christy gave the document a look through and snapped it shut with more force than required.

"Let me take a look," said Harry as he all but snatched the folder from Christy's hand.

He opened the folder and his mind was clouded with all the big words. He was sure that he had read them somewhere, but he couldn't remember where he had read them. So he just leafed through the stack of pages. His hands stopped on the last page where the doctor had cleared him out.

Closing it softly he tried to gave it back to Christy but she seemed to be too lost in her own world. Seeing no choice, he just gave it to Mr. Hinor.

"So see Christy," said Mr. Hinor, "Mr. Potter here is not anyone's patient anymore."

Christy just blankly nodded and walked out of the ward. Standing in the doorjamb, she said without turning around, "I will tell the ward boys to clean the room up." Her voice sounded shaky.

"That would be appreciated," said Mr. Hinor. He sighed as he heard Christy's footsteps noise slowly dwindle.

"I am in deep trouble," said Mr. Hinor to himself, "I have a feeling tonight is going to be a long night."

"Mr. Hinor…" said Harry tentatively.

"Ah yes," said Mr. Hinor, as if suddenly pulled out of his reverie, "Do you need something?"

"Nothing," said Harry, still dazzled by the sudden outcome of the events. He shook his head as if to remove the last traces of doubts and said in a somewhat firm voice, "So when should I leave?"

"It depends on you," said Mr. Hinor, "When ready just go to Dr. Reil and he would sign your discharge papers."

"What about the charges?" asked Harry.

"They are already been paid for," said Mr. Hinor, "Your Hospital dues are cleared."

"But you said," Harry started complaining, but Mr. Hinor cut him off in between.

"I know what I said," said Mr. Hinor, "but I had them cleared even before our meeting. And I'm a businessman Harry; I never back down from my promises. You can pay me anytime you want; no pressure from me."

"How right now sounds?" asked Harry.

"It sounds just fine," said Mr. Hinor smiling, "But I would rather think that you would like to change from these clothes. Famous or not, Muggle or Wizard, people will look at you oddly if you marched around in Hospital pyjama's."

"Oh," was all Harry could say as he looked at the wrinkled clothing he was wearing.

"And I would also advice a good long hot bath," said Mr. Hinor, "Mind me, but you reek of rotten medicines."

"Really?" said Harry, as he started to sniff himself, "I don't smell it."

"I can understand that," said Mr. Hinor, "Probably your stay here had damaged your smell receptors." He finished with a smile. Harry smiled too, understanding his point.

"I think I would head home first," said Harry.

"You are always welcome in my humble house," said Mr. Hinor and then added with uncertainty, "if you want, that is."

"I don't want to be a bother," said Harry, his cheeks blushing red.

"You won't be," said Mr. Hinor, "If anything you would just honour my house by staying there."

At this comment, Harry blushed tomato red. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, but no words seemed to come out.

"No," Harry said finally after a bit of struggle, "that would be overexploiting your hospitality."

"No —" Mr. Hinor began but he quickly cut-off himself and then said, "it's your choice. But if you ever changed your mind, come to my house. You will always be welcomed."

He fished out something from his pocket and gave it to Harry, saying, "Take my card. Anytime you need anything, don't hesitate in giving me a call."

Before Harry had the chance to reply, the ward doors were kicked open and in came a furious Christy.

"Why hadn't the ward been emptied?" she all but yelled, looking positively fuming as she glared at Harry and Mr. Hinor in turn.

"That's not the way you talk to your patient," said Mr. Hinor, trying to sound stern but failing miserably at it.

"If I remember correctly," said Christy, "And have no doubts I do remember correctly, he is my ex-patient. And this ward is not his personnel property and he had spent enough time here for free."

"If you must know Christy," began Mr. Hinor, a little annoyed, "Mr. Potter is going to pay me back all the dues."

"And how will he?" said Christy, laughing derisively, "By swearing to become our lifetime slave. Sorry Dad, but even that won't completely pay the dues."

"No," said Mr. Hinor, "I have had his account checked and he seems to have more than enough money to pay the dues."

"I don't believe that," said Christy after a bit of silence.

"It is not a matter of you believing or not, young lady," said Mr. Hinor, a bit gentler, "And his discharge certificate is yet to be complete. Doctor Reil is yet to sign the certificate."

"But you said he was being discharged today?" shot Christy, sounding annoyed but with a little relaxed countenance.

"Yes he is," said Mr. Hinor, "But only if he wants; if only you had listened completely to me."

"If only you had told me that in the first place," shot back Christy, clearly annoyed, "I wouldn't have to waste my time in arranging some ward-boys."

"Ah…" said Mr. Hinor, looking around, "So where are they? I don't see a soul here except me, you and Mr. Potter."

Christy blanched for a second before regaining her composure.

"None were free," she said defiantly, "I called for them. I presume I should go back and tell them; we don't want our precious staff wasting their talent on a dork."

With that she stomped out of the room.

"Did you understand any word she said?" asked Mr. Hinor.

"No," said Harry, "Talent, dork and anyway, from when did Christy became so down to earth. If I remember correctly, she used to bark orders at ward boy and now she is going herself to tell them away."

"God knows what goes in that girl's head," said Mr. Hinor. He glanced at his wristwatch and said, "You must excuse me Harry; I have a meeting to attend shortly and I would rather not be late."

He looked at the mess Christy had made and sighed, "And I would send a bunch of cleaners here on my way down."

"No need," said Harry reflexively, "I will manage it myself." Saying this, Harry pointed to the wand which was resting on the bed.

"Ah," said Mr. Hinor, a little apologetically, "I forgot that you are a wizard. Mind me, but it's just too easy to forget you are a wizard."

Harry blushed at this and suddenly found the glistening surface of his wand, interesting. Mr. Hinor smiled and with a shake of his head, he walked out of the ward, just pausing to say, "Good Evening."

Harry looked out of the window and it surely was early in the evening. He sighed as he plopped on his bed. Time did run fast when you weren't bored.

Shaking his head, he looked at the mess Christy had created. Food, glass and bits of woods were smeared all over the floor. If he had to do it by hand, it would have taken him hours and he was sure he would have end up cutting his hands in various places in the least.

His hands reached for the wand, but suddenly stopped as his fingers brushed the cold wood of the wand for he had just remembered the promise he had made to himself; the promise that he would break his ties with the wizarding world.

And here he was, taking the very aid of the object that was one of the most important and existing connections of his to the wizarding world.

Harry sighed as he sat beside his wand. His fingers twitched to grab hold of the business end of his wand and whip it around, feeling the magic flowing inside him. He contemplated the idea of using his wand, all the while his eyes fixed on it. The tender piece of wood to him, at that moment was the worst enemy and the dearest friend.

Finally after a hefty mind duel, he came to a conclusion; he couldn't leave his past behind. As much as he hated to admit it, it was what had made him into the present man, that the Wizarding world had played an important role in his shaping. If he tried to hide himself from it, he would be like a tree which had been uprooted, a person with no or dying existence.

If someone would have given him this choice some years ago, he would have gladly preferred the no existence choice. But now he wasn't very keen on that choice. Even though he was depressed and tense, he had the vigour inside of him for living.

Firming his thoughts, Harry curled his fingers around the cold wood of his wand and lifted it. The gentle weight of the wand felt too much as he tried to bring it closer to him.

But soon he didn't even notice the weight as the wand whirled and swished; the all so common incantations of "_Wingardium Leviosa!_", "_Tergeo!_" and "_Evanesco!_" slipping from his lips almost effortlessly. It felt good as he worked with the wand. It gave him a purpose or so Harry thought.

Suddenly the door fluttered open and Harry jumped out of the bed and on the mess that he was lazily cleaning. He started flailing his hands around him, trying to give the impression that he was cleaning.

Christy entered the room and looked at Harry as if he had been infected with a life threatening case of Dragon pox.

"What!" shot Harry, before Christy had the chance to say something.

She stared at Harry with unbelieving eyes and said slowly, as if Harry was a kid, "What are you doing?"

"Can't you see?" said Harry, trying to look annoyed, even when his insides were twisting in worry, "Cleaning."

"You clean like this," said Christy amused, "No wonder your uncle kicked your arse."

"Hey!" exclaimed Harry indignantly, "I know how to clean. It's just you surprised and if you had been too blind to notice it, my limbs had been working order for a short while only."

"Ha ha ha, very funny" said Christy dryly, "I find it somehow hard to believe that. And anyway, why did you find the need to clean that mess yourself? If you are so much into social service, go clean some community toilet, we have cleaning staff here; thank you very much."

"Let me remind you," said Harry sourly, "You are the one who made this mess to began with. And I wonder how you even get this far in your internship here, because isn't hygiene and clean environment one of the most important things, especially in a ward where a patient is staying. I think if I want, I can even sue you for this because I'm not being treated here for free, I'm _paying_." Harry finished, putting a delicate amount of stress on the word 'paying'.

"What a breaking news," commented Christy dryly, "Anyway, where have you been throwing the trash. You seemed to have cleaned the most of it."

"Hey!" complained Harry, "Don't change the subject."

"Just answer the question," said Christy as she plopped down on Harry's bed.

"And what if I don't?" asked Harry, purposefully crawling near the bed to pick up his wand.

"Suit yourself," said Christy and added in a sharp voice, "Don't crawl around like a toddler."

Harry poked out his tongue as he stow his wand in the waistband of his pyjama.

"And if you must know," said Harry, standing up and dusting his clothes, "I threw them in the trash bin, just outside my room."

"I know for a fact," said Christy, "that the trash bin you mentioned, hasn't been there for almost the entire day."

"You are lying," said Harry in a shaky voice, even though his mind was swirling to come up with another valid excuse. There was no way he was going to tell her that he was a wizard.

"I am not," said Christy suspiciously, "And if you want, I can call the Cleaning Incharge to confirm the fact for you."

"He is your Dad's employee," said Harry, clutching blindly at straws, "He will surely not dare defying you."

"You met my Dad —" began Christy.

"And he looked pretty whipped to me," said Harry, successfully interrupting Christy.

"I won't deny the fact," said Christy, "But he is not partial when it comes to business. That's why I'm stuck doing my apprentice here."

"Ah,' said Harry, trying his best to change the way of the conversation, "that's the reason."

"What!" asked Christy, completely annoyed.

"You know, I always wondered why a Hospital took such a great risk?" said Harry, smiling devilishly at her, "I mean agreeing to have you as an apprentice doctor —"

"Shut up," Christy cut-off him, "And when are you going to tell me, where did you threw the trash?"

"You are not going to leave it," asked Harry with a resigned air.

"Yes, I'm not," agreed Christy.

"You know, it's so hypocritical," complained Harry, "You are always changing the topic and you won't even allow that luxury to me, not even once."

"Well there's a big difference between me and you," said Christy, pointing a finger at him then at herself, "And better luck next time, you are not fooling me. Just answer the question; it will be easier for both of us."

"Okay," said Harry, plopping down on the bed.

"What do you think you are doing?" said Christy, as she pushed him.

"If you remember correctly," said Harry, "this is _my_ BED. So I would thank you for not overexploiting my hospitality."

Silence reined between them, as Christy looked pointedly at Harry.

"Fine," said Harry, "I threw it out of the window."

"What the hell," exclaimed Christy, jumping out of the bed and running to look out of the window, "Are you mad?"

"Last time I check," said Harry, "I was being nursed by a mad nurse; so maybe she rubbed it on to me."

"Stop kidding around," hissed Christy as she continued to look out of the window.

"I'm not," said Harry serenely, "I'm serious."

"Whatever," said Christy hurriedly and continued before Harry had the chance to reply, "What if it had fallen on someone?"

"It would have just given you new patients," said Harry casually, "New scapegoats to test your mad experiments on them. Maybe that way, I would have gotten some relief."

Christy face twitched as she slowly turned to look at Harry; she looked positively scary.

"What if it had fallen on a doctor or anyone from the staff?" snarled Christy, her palms balling in fist.

"You are so mean," said Harry, "What if it had fallen on a patient or anyone from their family?"

"Oh," said Christy, looking like a child caught stealing candy. Harry thought she looked cute looking like this. But suddenly understanding dawned on her face and she seethed, "Weren't you the one who threw it out of the window in the first place?"

"I was not," said Harry, "I was just pulling your leg."

"I don't believe you," said Christy, punching his leg.

"Argh… it hurts," yelled Harry, "And it is your choice."

"So where is the garbage hidden?" asked Christy, "Not under your clothes."

"Very funny," said Harry dryly, "You Dad sent someone to clean the mess; I sent them away because I thought it was overexploiting of that man. I mean why should he clean the mess you created in your tantrum? But by the time I managed to tell him so, he had cleaned most of the mess."

While Harry spoke up, Christy created many noises of displeasure, but Harry just ignored her.

"You were saying something?" said Harry, after he had finished.

"Yes," seethed Christy, "First of all, I don't through tantrums."

"Like hell you don't," said Harry, "And if you don't, care to explain the incident which included the turning of table?"

"I'm a doctor," Christy started explain, his cheeks turning red, "It is my job to worry about my patients."

"First of all," said Harry, "You are not a doctor; you are still in internship phase. With that cleared out of the way, won't you call that awful lot of worry and even at that it was a dangerous kind of worry. If I had a weak heart, I would have died of a heart attack."

"Stop exaggerating," said Christy dryly, her cheeks still flamed red, more than before, "And I'm just that way."

"Then how come you are not locked in an Asylum," laughed Harry with such perfect timing as if they had rehearsed this many time.

"Stop that," she said, throwing a pillow at him, "if you know what's good for you."

"Yeah, yeah," said Harry lying on the bed. He could feel the wand pressing on his body.

Christy sat beside her and said in a small and soft voice, "When are you planning to go away from here?"

Her voice was so soft that for once, Harry couldn't believe that it was her voice. But after some seconds, he was forced to believe that it was her who said that, seeing that there was no one in the ward except them.

"Tomorrow morning," said Harry and tried to joke, "Don't want you lot sucking more of my money."

He had thought Christy would react at his joke. And she did react but just opposite of what he had expected. No taunting jab came from her side, all she did was look more upset. She murmured something which was in such a low voice, that all Harry could hear was silent _hush_ of breath.

"What?" asked Harry, leaning towards her.

"Nothing," she said, almost instantly as if she had been expecting the question.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me," said Harry.

"Mind your own goddamn business," hissed Christy, glaring at him in the eyes. Harry stared at her unabashed.

"Hmph," she huffed and said in an irritated tone, "I was just wondering where you are going to go?"

"To my house," said Harry casually, looking at her as if she was stupid little kid.

"Not to your uncle's house," said Christy, "I presume."

"You presumed right," said Harry, "I have a house in London."

"Now do you?" asked Christy, almost mockingly.

"Yes," replied Harry irritated, "The only worry is that I don't have clothes and I hate shopping."

Christy just stared at him as Harry wallowed in his self-pity.

"So you need clothes?" asked Christy casually.

"I think so," said Harry, completely exasperated.

"Hey Christy," said Harry suddenly and looked at Christy with his eyes full of newfound hope, "Would you mind shopping for me?"

"And why should I shop for _you_?" said Christy, her voice disgusted.

"Please," said Harry, "I just need a pair of cloth for tomorrow. I can't exactly go out in the hospital pyjama's —"

"And they are not your property to begin with," added Christy, successfully interrupting Harry.

"I know, I know," said Harry, pulling at the somewhat smooth fabric of the pyjama, "Hey and at that, where are the clothes I was wearing on the day of my uh… accident?" Finished Harry, feeling a bit uncomfortable as he mentioned the night of his accident.

"Those," said Christy, tapping her temple, "clothes probably don't exist anymore."

"And why so?" shot Harry.

"They were ripped at many places," snarled Christy, looking angry, "And there wasn't a single thread in those clothes which wasn't blood drenched. As I have said many times, you were lucky to have survived it but unfortunately your clothes weren't." She finished, almost spitting the last words out.

"Okay, I get it," said Harry shaking his head ruefully, "So can you bring me a pair of clothes. I will owe you one."

"Fine but I have a condition," said Christy, a devilish smile on her lips, which for some reason, scared Harry, "You will have to go shopping with me. See the thing is, my friends have to go on a vacation and I'm stuck here doing my internship because they don't allow me long stretch of holidays. So I need someone to lift my shopping bags for me."

"And why did you think I will agree?" asked Harry, even though he knew the outcome of the conversation.

"You are the one in need here," said Christy, "not me."

Harry sulked and replied, in a sulky tone, "Fine. Have it your way then. But don't forget, I plan to discharge tomorrow, not after a year."

"I got it," said Christy, rolling his eyes. She got up and looked at the wall clock hung in his room.

"Time for your dinner," she said in a jaunty voice, as if she liked torturing Harry with the horrible food or so Harry thought.

"Nah," said Harry, "I'm full."

He said even though his stomach churned with hunger.

"You don't have the liberty of choices," said Christy, turning to look at him.

"I'm fit to leave," said Harry, "So I don't need to cope with the disgusting food anymore."

"See, the thing is," said Christy, walking out of the door, "you are still a patient and will be, until you are discharged."

"Wait," snarled Harry, but she was already out of the door.

Sighing in defeat, Harry pulled his blankets over him, begging for sleep to overtake him before the tyrant returned. But it seemed as it was not his day as he rolled around the bed, hoping for sleep to overtake him but it didn't.

Finally admitting his defeat, Harry pulled out his wand from the waistband of his pyjama and tried to remember the spell for conjuring food. As hard as he tried, he couldn't seem to remember the spell and his empty stomach wasn't helping him at all.

Suddenly, he remembered something which Hermione had said, "_It's impossible to make good food out of nothing._"

Harry sighed; it seemed as either he was going to sleep on a hungry stomach or he would be eating the horrible food here. He turned once again in the bed, fully intending to sleep.

Suddenly his eyes fell on the pieces of food sprawled on the floor and he could feel the hope inside him rising. The food was mixed with shards of glasses and dirt but with a bit of magic he could clean them and transform it into something edible. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten all about it.

And he was glad that Christy had forgotten it to. He wasn't sure if she ever meant to have it cleaned but precaution is better than cure. He slowly sat up on the bed and concentrated his mind on remembering the specific charms needed for the job to be done.

Before he had two minutes for thinking, the door flapped open and in came a ward boy with two people who most probably were cleaners.

"Sir," the ward boy said, indicating the mash of food and dirt, "sorry for the lateness. It would be cleaned right away."

And without even waiting for Harry's consent, he signalled the cleaners to get on to work. Harry could feel the last pieces of his hope crumbling to dust as the cleaners swiped away the last pieces of food from the floor.

"Oh good," said Christy, entering the ward, "you cleaned it."

She turned to Harry and said, "Dinner's ready."

"Not hungry," said Harry, sprawling on the bed.

"Just eat," said Christy, pushing a cart in the ward.

"I don't want a nurse," said Harry, thoroughly annoyed, "especially not one like you."

"Eat it," said Christy, shoving the plate in his hands. Harry turned to beg help from the ward boy but find the room was deserted.

"I won't," said Harry, knotting his arms over his chest.

"Don't you want clothes for tomorrow?" said Christy mockingly.

"I think we had a deal," Harry reminded her.

"Then add one more clause in it," Christy said.

"Don't you have some pride?" asked Harry, scrunching his face disgustedly.

"More than you," replied Christy.

Silence stretched between them as they both glared at each other, unabashed.

"I will feed you with my hand," said Christy, battling her eyelashes at him. Harry almost puked out the non-existing food in his stomach.

He was going to flat out refuse it but suddenly thought of a plan to take his long overdue revenge on her. Without knowing, a smile bloomed on his lips, which in turn made Christy's face scrunch in disgust.

"Okay," Harry agreed, intending to turn over the plate full of the mud tasting food on her dress.

"Say aaa…" said Christy, scooping a spoonful of the revolting looking food.

"Aaa…" said Harry, his palms fisting by his side, hidden in the blanket. The spoon seemed to near his mouth in a painfully slow speed.

"Argh…" shouted Harry as the flat part of the spoon dug into his upper jaw, spilling the spoon's content all over his face, "What the hell, Christy!"

"What!" said Christy, getting up from the bed, "Did you really think that I would feed you? I would rather die. Finish it all up before I come."

And with that, she walked out of the ward, not even waiting for his reply. Harry massaged his jaw as he glared at her slowly disappearing back. He glared at the food and whipped out the wand, fully intending to banish the food away.

"Evans —"

Before Harry could complete the incantation, he stuffed his hand in his mouth for he had just remembered that he now had food, no matter how disgusting and horrible tasting it was, it was still food. He could now charm the food into something edible or so he hoped with all his might.

Waving his wand in complex pattern, Harry muttered a selected few Charms. A blinding ray of shimmering orange erupted from the tip of his wand and stroked the food, illuminating it in various colours.

After a span of some seconds of the colour show, the lights died out and in front of him lay a big Pumpkin Pie. Harry smacked his lips, as slobber dripped out of his mouth. Not even waiting for wiping the saliva away, Harry snatched the pie from the tray and hungrily dug in it. He could still feel the stale taste of the hospital grade food on his tongue, but it was way better than the previous food.

Harry assumed that it was his fault; after all he wasn't good with Transforming Charms to begin with.

_Hermione would have been so proud of him, if she had seen this_, thought Harry with a nostalgic smile. Shaking the tears away, Harry continued to eat the pie, gulping the sobs with pieces of the pie.

In short time, he had cleaned the entire pie, even licking the sides of the plate, effectively sucking away even the last remnants of the pie. He pushed the plate away and down on the floor as he sprawled on the bed, belching because of his satisfied stomach.

Silence which surrounded him was heavy as the faces of all his friends reeled through his mind. Every passing image of his friend was like a fresh stab of a cold knife on his heart, it was so painful. Silent tears glided down his cheek, leaving a sparking track in their wake. Sobs which escaped his throat were so low that they were almost inaudible.

And still, even though he didn't look that troubled outside, his insides were in turmoil because of the raging tsunami of emotions. Their betrayal but still their need, their love and their hate, their support and their backstabbing…

It was so merciless as Harry thrashed around in his bed, praying for sleep to pull him into peaceful oblivion, his very own safe haven. But sleep didn't come; all he got was more torturing scenes inside his head, more pain.

He didn't know when Christy came into the ward; neither did he know when she pulled his head in her lap and started stroking his hair gently and murmuring words of comfort in his ear.

"What happened, Harry?" asked Christy, her voice pained.

Harry didn't reply; it was more the fact that he couldn't reply. Every time he cracked his lips to mutter something, fresh round of tears and sobs were unleashed, so were some fresh batch of horrendous memories dug from the very end of his mind.

So all he could do was curl around Christy as if she was the only entity keeping him tethered on the verge of sanity. He held onto her for dear life as he thrashed around.

He didn't know when sleep overcame him; the only thing his mind registered before completely blackout was Christy holding him and stroking his hair lovingly.

"Harry, get up."

A sweet voice broke though the haze of blissful sleepiness surrounding Harry's mind. It was so sweet, so full of care that Harry felt inclined to abide by it.

"Hmm…" mumbled Harry sleepily, "some more moments Ginny, please…"

A huff of breath escaped someone's lips and then through his half-awake ears, Harry heard a whipping sound quickly followed by a painful _smash_.

Harry jolted up, his hands reaching for his sheen.

"Why did you do that for?" he complained, massaging his legs as prickle erupted from the point where Christy had whipped him with a bag.

"Someone had very rightfully said," snarled Christy, looking as if she was completely ticked-off, "some people only understand things the hard way."

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Harry, his mind still half-awake. His eyes fell on the plastic bag.

"What's in this?" he asked, his hands reaching to grab a hold of it. Christy didn't react; she just said, "Your clothes for the day. Don't forget we agreed on something."

"Yeah, yeah," said Harry evasively, "I remember."

He pulled out the content of the bag and almost blanched as he saw a neatly folded suit.

"Seriously?" he said to himself and then said to Christy in a louder voice, "I think you brought me your Dad's cloth."

"They are my Dad's cloth," said Christy, "What did you except? That I would be bringing you brand new clothes on such a short notice. Be happy that you are getting these."

"What I mean is," said Harry in a slow voice, as if talking to a three-year old, "that I think you brought me your Dad's cloth for the day." He finished with a sigh.

"I know you haven't seen a suit in your life much rather wear one," said Christy smirking, "so I know —"

"Shut up," said Harry, interrupting her, "And I am not wearing this suit."

"Suit yourself," said Christy, shrugging, "But I'm sure as hell dragging you to go shopping with me; I personally don't care even if you are nude."

Harry huffed and mumbled a chosen spectra of varying level of obscenities before saying loudly, "Okay, you win. Go out, I have to change."

"I have seen you naked many times," smirked Christy. Harry tossed a pillow at her and managed to chase her out of the room. He locked the ward door and sighed in relief.

He quickly started peeling off the hospital grade pyjama off his body. He was about to dress himself but he remembered that he hadn't even bathed yet.

So he went to bathroom and came out after a quick bathe. He was now contemplating the idea of transforming the clothes into jeans and T-Shirt and even that brought memories to him, memories of the day when he got his wand for the first time. He felt nostalgic and not wanting to dwell in those memories further, he started to contemplate the ideas seriously.

He had his plan ready; he would just say that he found those just under his bed. But somehow he got the feeling that Christy won't believe that easily and so not wanting any trouble, he decided on wearing the suit, but excluded the tie after a bit of thinking. After all he was going to shop for crying out loud, not on some meeting with a Muggle representative.

Harry smiled at the irony of this statement as he buttoned up the last buttons.

"Aren't you dressed till now?" came Christy's exasperated voice from the other side of the door, "I swear you take double the time a woman takes."

"Very funny," said Harry as he opened the door. Christy literally gawked at him as she looked him up and down.

"You look like a sophisticated man now," said Christy, "The only thing that hints otherwise is your sticking out hair."

With that, without waiting for consent from his side, she started to pat his hairs down. The gesture made memories resurface, memories of him and Ginny and they somewhat seemed to scorch his heart.

Not wanting to endure much of the pain, Harry encompassed her wrist in a vice grip, successfully wrenching it away as he hissed, "Don't do that."

Christy seemed too much in a shock, so all she did was nod blankly.

Harry shook his head and his hard face seemed to turn into an apologetically one.

"Sorry," murmured Harry, his voice full of disdain for himself, "I shouldn't have done that."

"No that's fine," said Christy, her face flushed for some unknown reasons, "It was my fault."

Not wanting to test his luck more, Harry agreed and said, in an attempt to change the subject, "Let's go; the sooner that I get out of this place, the better. I don't want to spend anymore second of my life in a hospital, if I can help it."

Christy laughed and led the way. Harry sighed in relief as he followed her happily. Suddenly he remembered that he didn't have his wand with him.

"Shit," he cursed loudly as he jerked to a stop.

"What!" asked Christy, also turning around.

"I forgot something," said Harry in a hurried tone, "Go on, I will catch up with you."

"Ah…" sighed Christy, "What could you possibly have with you that you forgot? Anyway wait for me in the reception."

"Okay," agreed Harry, already hurrying for his old ward. He was amazed to see that cleaners were sanitising and cleaning the place already. Now he wondered if the late response in his room was intentional. _Christy's doing_, Harry snarled.

Not wasting any more moment, he rushed to his bed and relief flushed through his system as he saw that his bed was still untouched. He quickly threw the blanket away and picked his wand up. Stowing it into the inside pocket of the coat, he bade good morning to the workers and rushed to the lift.

In less than a minute, he entered the reception. His eyes roved around looking for Christy, but couldn't find her. Presuming that she wasn't here, Harry sat on one of the chair nearest to the door and the reception desk.

Time trickled away but Christy didn't seem to arrive. Bored out of his wits, Harry got up and started to look around, admiring all the pictures framed on the wall.

"Hello sir," said the lady on the reception, "Can I help you with something."

Flushing red as if he was a child caught stealing a candy, Harry turned to look at her and said, in an embarrassed tone, "I'm waiting for someone."

The receptionist laughed and asked, "A patient?"

"Ah no," said Harry, "I was a patient here until today; I was just waiting for a uhm… friend."

"Oh okay," she said, "which room, if I may ask?"

"You don't trust me?" asked Harry, smiling, "And I don't remember the room number, but I can tell you I was on the top floor and my name is Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" said the receptionist, looking thoughtful and Harry blanched for a second, thinking that she also belonged to magical world.

"You know me," he said, trying to pry information out of her.

"Who don't know you in this hospital?" she said, "Mr. Hinor threw a tantrum when the doctor left you in God's hands."

"He did, did he?" asked Harry, laughing.

"Believe me, he did," said the receptionist, "And anyway, you are one fine looking lad."

"I believe," came an exasperated voice from behind Harry's back, "that flirting with patient is not an accepted behavioural conduct here, Jessica."

"Sorry Ms. Christy," said the receptionist apologetically, as she quickly sat down. Harry gulped in horror and just silently followed her out of the Hospital. They silently seated themselves in the car. It was not until they were on the road that Christy lashed out at him.

"I left you alone for a second," she snarled, her arms shaking because of the controlled fury, "And you start that disgraceful behaviour."

"Hey," said Harry weakly.

"What!" she barked, taking a rather harsh cut which left Harry's heartbeat skyrocketing.

"I was bored," he said, trying to justify himself, "And it is human nature to carve for company when he is alone. What crime did I do then?"

"Don't go all philosophical on me,' snarled Christy. Harry chanced a glance at the speedometer and sucked a frightful breath as he noticed the arrow; hundred miles an hour.

"Are you trying to kill us?" he shouted, not daring to move a muscle, fearing that she may lose it and push him back into a hospital bed.

She didn't answer, but there was a characteristically drop in speed.

"Don't you fear the police?" asked Harry as his heartbeat managed to calm down a bit.

"Not every one dare to stop a Hinor Enterprise vehicle," said Christy, turning to drive the car in a parking lot.

"I figured that out myself," said Harry who had noticed a couple of traffic police vehicle glide past them without stopping them, even though the speed in which she was driving was well beyond the speed limit.

"You still didn't tell me," began Harry weakly, still too shaken from the hellish driving experience, "what I did wrong there?"

"Figure it out yourself," said Christy as she locked the car, "If you are that daft, than it's better that you don't know the answer."

"I will never understand you," snared Harry, slamming the door shut.

They both walked out of the parking lot and in the shopping mall. Harry was taken aback by the size of it, which he tried his best not to show. He had heard about malls, but he had never been able to visit one until now.

He gawked around unable to help himself. The glistening glass walls, escalators, the swarm of people; everything about the mall captivated him.

Christy suddenly clubbed him on the back of his head.

"Stop staring," she said, sounding thoroughly exasperated. Harry was about to reply nastily, when his eyes fell on the lady standing just next to the glass panel he was admiring. His cheeks flamed red almost instantly as he mumbled a hasty apology to Christy. She seemed to have heard it for all she did was release a huff of breath in annoyance. Harry wanted to explain his part, but was afraid that he would end up getting reprimanded or worse, beaten up by her. So he chose to keep quiet.

They entered and exited one shop after another and the weird thing was, every shopkeeper seemed to know Christy. When Harry asked her, she replied, "Comes with being a rich man daughter."

Christy had quickly purchased him a pile of cloth, which would last him a year, even if he threw them after wearing just a single time. Harry had tried to pay but Christy had not-so-subtly reminded him that he was completely broke at the moment. And the worst thing was, it was true; he didn't have a penny with him. Harry had blushed hard and had been deadly quiet since then.

"How's this?" asked Christy, coming out of the changing room. She was wearing a simple black T-Shirt and a pair of jeans. Harry glanced a look at him, thought she looked beautiful and kept quiet.

"I asked you something," she all but snarled, looking around. Harry too looked around; except one or two people, the shop was mostly empty.

"I am not your bloody servant," hissed Harry viciously, his anger bubbling at the surface of his patience.

"And I never said," she hissed back with the same malice, "All I am asking is if I look good."

Harry again kept quiet, his palms clenched in fist by his side, clutching the bags with all their strength.

"You know," she said in an alarmingly calm voice, "go to hell."

"I think I might as well," said Harry, slamming the bags on the spot. He turned around and thought of Apparating out of the place. But he thought better and rushed out of the shop, pushing a bewildered salesman out of the way and down the escalators. His anger was bubbling at such intensity that it was all Harry could do to walk straight.

"Harry," came a voice, as he was nearing the automatic door of the mall, "Please stop."

The voice was so pained that Harry almost automatically stopped for a second before he remembered himself that it was of Christy. Thinking this, he started walking again, although slower than before.

Surely in some moments, Christy caught up with him and spun him around. Harry braced himself for a lengthy session of bickering, raising mental barriers so he could not act on his impulse anymore.

But all she did was hug him and cry on his shoulder. Harry was taken aback by the course of the actions, as he stood there, his arms swinging limply by his side. He just stared at her buried head for a second or two, his mind still catching up with the outcome of the event.

As his mind caught up with the event, Harry slowly wrapped his arms around Christy, who was still sobbing. Harry could feel the wetness of her tears on the exposed part of his chest. But all he could do was hug her lightly, as his own sobs started to build in the back of his throat for some unknown reasons.

And suddenly, he was back in the Burrow, hugging Ginny on the day she was supposed to go to Hogwarts. And the worst part was, she was going whereas Harry was going for Auror training. He hugged her fiercely, both of their sobs echoing in the dead silence, their tears glistening on other bodies and clothes. Silence said everything for them, no words were needed to make the other understand the feelings the other was feeling.

Harry shook himself out of the reverie and instead of releasing Christy from the hug; he hugged her fiercely, letting his own tears flow freely, trying his best to chase away the memory from his conciseness. Christy seemed shocked for a moment, before she replied enthusiastically, hugging him as fiercely as he was, if not more.

They didn't know for how much time they hugged the other, standing in the middle of the mall, many eyes fixed on them; most of them wondering what was the millionaire's daughter doing?

But both of them seemed to be oblivious of the prying eyes; they were too lost in the soothing warmth of the other's body.

After what felt like a year of hugging or maybe some fleeting moments, they broke apart, but a crowd had already gathered around, making them the centre of attention. Harry flushed red and tried to run out of the mall. He would have been successful, if it wasn't for Christy, who had encompassed his hand in a vice grip.

"Sorry Harry," she apologised in begging sort of voice, her eyes still glistening with the unshed tears. Harry cupped her face and wiped those tears away with the pad of his thumb. She leaned in his touch, and whispered,

"I didn't mean to be so mean to you. It's just that the idea of you going away from me was too painful for me. So I acted like a bitch. But I swear I'm not like this normally…" She continued to whisper to him, her voice desperate and impatient.

"Christy," Harry said softly, "I know, I know. And it was my fault that I lashed out at you. After all you and your Dad had done for me… I won't be able to repay it if I even swore eternal servitude towards your family."

"It's not about my Dad," she almost shrieked. At this point, Harry was confused. He looked at Christy oddly, trying to figure out the meaning in her words.

"I like you, Harry," Christy said, in a voice barely above a whisper, "I really like you."

Harry was too shaken by the confession to compose a reply. He just stared at her in confusion, even though her insides were clenching in a mix of dangerous emotions.

"Harry," began Christy in a weak voice, "don't you like me? I can understand if you don't; I mean, who would like such a bossy, full of attitude —"

Harry shut her monologue by putting a finger on her lips.

"Why do you like me?" he asked, unable to believe that someone could actually like him for the man he was. Given, Ginny loved her, _or so he thought until some days ago_, Harry added nastily, even that was initiated by his fame.

"I just like you," Christy said desperately, almost instantly, "I don't know what I like about you; I just like everything about you."

"That is not much of an answer," said Harry smiling. Christy blanched at this and her lips again started a monologue of which Harry wasn't catching head or tail of.

"Shhh…" he said, "I know. I like you too."

The smile which stretched on her lips was so big that Harry thought that it would break open her face in two. She looked ecstatic at his confession.

"I should rush now," Harry said, pointing to the crowd that had gathered around them, "Don't want to cause more embarrassment for you."

Christy clung to his hand and whispered softly, "I don't care; I'm happy with you just being by my side."

Harry smiled and ruffled her hairs. She pouted, smiling at him adoringly.

"I should really rush home," said Harry, "I even have to get the money out of the bank to pay you and your Dad."

Christy smacked his arm and said, "For God sake, stop worrying about the money for a moment; me and my Dad are not loan sharks. As he said, pay at your own leisure. I just want to spend a good time with my boyfriend shopping."

She flushed tomato red as she noticed her Freudian slip.

"Sorry," mumbled Christy, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting.

"I don't mind," Harry said, pushing her chin up. The smile that crossed her face was so full of relief that even Harry felt relieved.

"Now I really need to rush home," said Harry, "I have some work to do. I have a feeling that I would have a load of work, seeing that I have been absent for quite a while now." And that was no lie; he would have hell to deal in the Auror office, if he returned, which at the moment he wasn't planning to. At the moment, he just wanted time to think about all that had happened with him in the past month.

"Seriously?" Christy asked pouting.

"Seriously," replied Harry, smiling.

"Okay," she agreed reluctantly, "But then you have to agree to something."

"Say it," said Harry, growing impatient of the snapping lights of the cameras.

"Promise me first," she said, glaring at him playfully.

"I may regret it later," Harry said dramatically, "but I promise."

"Good. You would live with me for the month," she said and realising what she had said, she quickly amended, "I mean you will take on Dad's offer of you know, living with us."

"That's cheating," complained Harry, forgetting about the prying eyes for a moment.

"No, it's not," she said, grinning triumphantly at him, "And you promised."

"I forgot about it," Harry replied casually and ducked a punch. Christy glared menacingly at him and Harry quickly added, "I mean, I would come. But not tomorrow, I have some work to catch up to; how about the day after tomorrow?"

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," Harry said, sighing greatly.

"Stop with the dramatics," complained Christy.

"Need to go now," Harry said, hugging him for the final time.

"Wait," ordered Christy, "Take your clothes with you."

"Okay," obliged Harry and waited, as Christy pulled out her phone and dialled a number. She ordered someone to bring the clothes down and not even after a minute, Harry saw a salesman running down with a couple of bags clutched securely in his hands. Harry raised an eyebrow at her and Christy just answered joyfully, "Perks of being a regular."

Harry thanked the salesman, and turned to walk out of the mall. Christy suddenly grabbed his hand and spun him around.

"How are you going to go back?" she asked, "Want me to drop you home?" She sounded genuinely worried and Harry decided to pull her leg.

"I'm not a kid, you know," he said, in a false impression of annoyed voice.

Christy blanched and muttered hastily, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," said Harry, grinning at her devilishly. Christy smacked his chest as Harry said, "I would just catch a bus to home."

But in reality, he was planning to Apparate to Grimmauld Place, his one and only home.

"Okay," said Christy, "Give me your phone number in the least."

This time it was Harry's turn to turn pale; he never thought that she would ask for his number. Harry mentally kicked himself, of course she would. Muggles didn't have Floo to contact each other.

"I don't have one," said Harry and Christy looked at him suspiciously and he quickly added, "right now."

"What do you mean?" she asked, still looking suspiciously at him.

"Did you find one when you lot brought me to the hospital?" asked Harry, his mind threading a story.

"I don't think so," said Christy, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Then maybe it was stolen or lost in the way to the Hospital," said Harry, "One more thing in my to-do list, buy a new phone."

"Here take my number," said Christy, quickly scrawling her number on Harry's hand, "Don't loose it."

"I am not planning to have my hand cut in the near future," said Harry smiling, "So I think I won't lose it."

"Good," she said and suddenly kissed him. Harry was too shocked to reply to her kiss and when he was ready, she pulled away, looking ecstatic. Harry could understand that, he too was feeling that way.

"You would get more if you planned to come," Christy teased him, smiling bewitchingly.

"I would jump in hell for this," said Harry, laughing.

He kissed her on the cheek and noticed the snapping lights of cameras again. He flushed red and wondered what would the front page of the local Muggle newspaper would look like as he rushed out of the mall and out in the open, feeling very light hearted.

**Author's Note:** Here I am again, boring you lot out of your wits. But I'm here just to beg you to **Read and Review**. If you liked it, review it; if you didn't then too, review it.  
Now back to write the next chapter for The **World Ahead** and **The Year Alone**.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Thanks to **blue**, **AryaAliceLuna** and **dragon**bane44 for their constant reviewing and missing **yukikiralacus** reviews.

I hope this chapter has some story progress.

Hello. This is no chapter; I have just written this chapter to answer all the Anonymous reviews I was getting.

So here I go, starting from Chapter 10:

**dragonbane44**: Thanks ^.^ In Chapter 12, you will know… hopefully.

**blue**: Yeah… well in the start of the Chapter (around August) I was suffering from writer's block (not sure…) so I just wrote to get something's off my mind.  
And don't worry; the story is mapped out in my head, not all the niches and things, but the critical points, yes.  
My OC has a special role, and this story is an H/G and it will continue to be one.

: My unnamed reviewer. Now don't consider me rude, but I have to say, you got it wrong there. I enjoyed writing after many months, so I, in no way had a writer's block this time around.  
About the confusing part, you must be wondering about the jump from Chapters 1 to 2 and Chapter 8 to 9. Ah… Well I guess the later one was kind of abrupt; I didn't plan it to happen that way. I was actually going to droll on about Harry and Ginny a little more, but the reviewers wanted to know what happened to Harry. So I made that jumped. I apologies if it caused any problem.  
You are entitled to your opinions; as I said before, there is an ending planned in my head, other than Harry meets Ginny. I'm not sure if I'm penning it the best, but I sure I'm trying. What gave you that idea still confuses me…  
You noticed… I was getting anxious; no one till now noticed it. And before you think anything, it was/is completely intentional.  
Before I forget to say, the story genre is Mystery. Not everything you read is… the truth.

**dragonbane44**: Well… he can't. Comes with being Harry Potter. And yes, a storm awaits our hero.

**blue**: *sniffs* I know; I'm kind of a really slooooooooowww writer, which I liked to call a descriptive writer. I'm trying to fasten the pace.  
And something did happen; the relationship between Christy and Harry bloomed and so did the troubles. Consequences will be seen in the next Chapter.

And I would like to tell you all something, a Wizard Photographer was there too, who snapped the couples photo and gave it to the editor, to have it published in Evening Prophet's first page.

**P.S.**: I'm planning to put it in the next chapter A/n. Let me know if I should or should not. Thanks.

**Chapter - 12**

**BACK TO THE WIZARDING WORLD**

Harry stepped out of the mall, his mind still clouded because of all the events. His eyes looked around, searching for something, anything that would get his mind off the present. But all his eyes saw were the white miniscule bundles of snow, smashing against everything that came in their way. They formed a white semi-transparent film around him.

Harry sighed and looked at his frosted breath, as he wrapped his hands around himself to capture the heat which was rapidly escaping his body. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten that it was still January. His hospital dorm now felt like a different world.

Not wanting to stand more in the bone freezing cold more, Harry quickly walked into the flurry whiteness; his eyes roving around, looking for a deserted place. None was there, and Harry ended up walking around a kilometre.

Sighing in defeat, Harry snuck behind a car, his eyes constantly looking around himself. No one was there in his direct line of vision. Feeling assured, Harry pulled out his wand and looked around. Some people were still on the street, but that was the best he would be getting and Harry knew this.

Taking his chance, Harry spun around, hoping with all his might that no one would see him Apparating away. As the familiar tug started to pull him in the curtains of darkness, Harry heard someone call out, "Mr. Potter wait."

But it was too late. Harry was already standing in the dimly lit hallway of Grimmauld Place, as what the voice said registered in his mind. Shaking it as his overcautious imagination, Harry shrugged off all the snow and dropped the bags on the floor.

Still he felt cold and he had no feelings in his fingertips and his nose seemed ready to break off.

_Pitter patter_ of footfalls filled the silent hallway and soon a small potato sack sized creature came running to him; his red eyes expanding gleefully as they looked in Harry's face.

Harry looked at the creature and smiled seeing his house elf, Kreacher.

Kreacher rushed to Harry and hugged his legs as hard as he could. Suddenly a nasty feeling of kicking him away stroked Harry's mind, but Harry managed to subdue it as he gently pushed the creature.

"Master Harry," said Kreacher, his big orb like eyes glazed and glistening with tears.

"Shh…" Harry said, crouching down to his level, "What happened?"

"Master Harry," Kreacher crocked, "Kreacher was worried. Everyone kept saying that Master Harry were hurt badly but Kreacher is glad to see Master Harry well."

"I'm good, Kreacher," said Harry, smiling fondly at him. The elf looked just like Harry last remembered him, the same fluffy clean white towel tied around his waste, the overgrown ear hairs and the same wrinkled small face.

"Where were Master Harry for all this time?" asked Kreacher, his eyes fixing on Harry's. Harry's face harden, a nasty reply dancing on the very tip of his tongue. Kreacher eyes grew wide as he saw Harry's reaction and his small fist came knocking on his head, one after another.

Soon Harry was pulled out of his angry trance and when he saw Kreacher hitting himself brutally, he shouted in surprise, "STOP THAT, KREACHER."

Kreacher small fist stopped in mid-air but tears continued to leak from his big eyes.

"Kreacher is sorry," he said, looking at Harry as if asking for mercy, "Kreacher doesn't mean to interfere in Master Harry personnel matters. Kreacher would slice off his tongue, if Master Harry thinks that would justify the crime Kreacher has done."

"No need of that," sighed Harry, "no need."

"If Master Harry says so," said Kreacher, slowly standing straight.

After a moment of silence, in which the silence seems to be compressing more and more, Kreacher said, "Will Master Harry like to eat lunch?"

Harry thought for a second and answered, somewhat brightly, "I would love that Kreacher."

"What do you want Master Harry?" said Kreacher, smiling as if the prospect of serving Harry lunch was a highlight of the day.

"Anything," said Harry and he almost said, '_It would be surely better than the shit I was forced to eat in the hospital_,' but he somehow managed to bit that back. Harry didn't know why, but he felt a need to keep that a secret, even from his house elf, who he knew couldn't tell anything which Harry forbade him to, even if his life depended on it.

But Kreacher thought of it as a good enough reply for he said, "I will make all your favourite."

Saying that Kreacher rushed out of the Hallway and down the basement and in the kitchen. Harry heard his footfalls until they faded away in silence. He sighed again, he seemed to do it very much these days, picked up the bags and started to slouch to the sitting room.

Everything was pristine; he could've very well brought Grimmauld Place this very day. Harry smiled, admiring the dedication of Kreacher to him and to the house. Not even a single speck of dust lingered on anything. Harry tossed the bags on the table and slouched on the armchair, the nearest to the fireplace. A bright orange light was coming from the fireplace, but the fire was almost died out. Harry tossed some logs in the fire and flicked his wand, blazing them instantly with bright yellowish-orange fire.

Harry stared at his wand; he still couldn't believe how natural this felt. He always wondered in the moments of solitude in his Hospital ward, that he would not be good with magic when he would be able to discharge and find his wand.

Shaking his head to nullify these depressing thoughts, Harry pocketed his wand and warmed up his hands, feeling them getting alive. Harry leaned on the armchair when his body was warm enough and wondered about the dishes Kreacher was preparing for him.

He didn't know when sleep conquered him over as he thought about all the wonderful dishes he was going to feast upon today.

Harry cracked open his eyes, his body protesting in response because of the sudden response. A warm fuzzy blanket was draped around him and Harry eyes could make out the blurry form of dying fire embers.

Harry sighed and his neck popped, a little sting of pain running through his body. Harry noticed that something soft and fluffy was behind his neck too and when he pulled it in the front; he noticed that it was a pillow.

Harry smiled as he stared at the pillow and blanket. As the last curtains of sleep were pulled away from his mind, Harry remembered that he had been wondering about the food Kreacher was making. He surely didn't remember draping blanket around himself or putting a pillow to support his neck; it was surely Kreacher's work.

Harry got up as his stomach grumbled. He looked around and saw that Kreacher had placed the food on the table.

Harry uncovered the food and started digging in it without a second thought. As he ate spoonful after spoonful, he wondered what time it was and where Kreacher was. But the food in front of him kept him tethered to the chair.

After finishing off the food, Harry got up and looked around. The shopping bags he had so ruthlessly dumped were now arranged in a neat pile on the table.

Harry walked down in the kitchen and found it empty. Harry looked in the space between the ladders where Kreacher slept, but found it empty. Harry grew worried as he found no trace of Kreacher.

"KREACHER!"

Harry shouted in the deafening silence and with a _POP_, Kreacher materlised out of thin air, as if he was there for the entire time.

"Yes, Master Harry," he said, bowing politely.

"Where were you?" began Harry, his voice uncharacteristically harsh.

Kreacher seemed to shrink down as he answered Harry in a stuttering voice.

"Sh—sho… ping Master Harry," said Kreacher, his eyes cast downward, "Does this displease Master Harry in any way?"

Harry was taken aback by the tone of Kreacher's voice. It was in no way sarcastic or scathing, it was scared and small.

Silence stretched between and Harry could feel guilt weighing on his heart; after all, he had shouted at Kreacher for no apparent reason.

"Oh no," said Harry, remembering the time when he went shopping. He was in every way glad that Kreacher was doing shopping for him.

"I have no problem with that Kreacher," continued Harry, "And I'm sorry for shouting at you."

Kreacher remained silent at this, his head still bowed to the ground as if gravity was too much for his head.

"The food was great," Harry began again, in a lame attempt to uplift Kreacher's mood.

"I'm glad that Master Harry liked it," said Kreacher, his head still bowed, "Would Master Harry like me to set up dinner for him?"

"Dinner?" said Harry surprised, "Is it night already?"

"Yes Master Harry," said Kreacher, "It is nine O'clock to be precise."

"Nine O'clock!" said Harry and he suddenly remembered Kreacher's question and said, "No, I just ate lunch, if you call it lunch that is."

"Was the food not to Master Harry liking?" said Kreacher and for the first time looked up at Harry.

"No, no," amended Harry, "What I meant was, if was supposed to be lunch but I ate it in night, so it was sort of dinner for me."

"Okay Master Harry," said Kreacher, "Would you like anything else?"

"No nothing," said Harry, "Are you done with shopping?"

"No Master Harry," said Kreacher.

"So I think you should go and have it done than," said Harry.

"As you wish Master Harry," said Kreacher and with a bow and a _POP_, he was gone.

Harry sat on a chair and wondered what had caused Kreacher to react that formally. Usually Kreacher voice was less stoic and friendlier. After a bit of pondering, Harry came to the conclusion that he shouldn't have shouted at Kreacher.

Planning to beg for forgiveness when he next saw Kreacher, Harry walked up the stairs and picked up the shopping bags. Harry eyes fell on the neatly folded copy of Evening _Prophet_.

Being in no mood of reading, especially newspaper, he ignored it and trudged up the stairs and in Sirius's room, which was now his. With a slight push, the door opened. The room looked sparkly clean and Harry had no doubt in his mind that Kreacher was the one who had done that.

Harry tossed the bag aside as he opened the wardrobe and pulled out his pyjamas.

Shuffling through the pile of scrolls in the wardrobe cabinet, Harry pulled out a scroll sealed by Auror Department. He pulled several other scrolls bearing the same seal and closed the wardrobe. Dumping them on his bed, Harry sat beside them and started working.

He had barely worked for five minutes, when he pushed the scrolls aside. He couldn't get head or tails of what he was supposed to write in them. Most of them were of the cases he was helping on and some were of them were Case reports of the cases he had long forgotten. And he didn't even know if someone had submitted the reports on his behalf.

Harry, in no way wanted to return back, but he felt obliged that he had to at least wrap up the projects he had overtaken. He can't leave them just like that, but as he looked at the strewn scrolls on his bed, he prayed to Merlin to give him the power to do that.

Bracing himself, Harry started again, this time rereading everything and straining his mind to remember what he had forgotten.

Harry eyes fluttered open as his senses started working again. He could feel his cheek pressed to something hard and the pull of gravity on his legs was extremely profound. Harry tried to move his hands and felt heavy weight pressing them down. And at the same time, Harry felt tinkling in the abdomen region.

Still half-awake, Harry tried to pull his hands out of the thing tat was pressing them down. As he snatched them away, his abdomen was whipped by something and he shoot up with a scream, his senses heightening in a moment. Harry fell on the floor with a thump as his eyes adjusted to the new bright surroundings.

Scrolls were strewn all across his bed and floor, some of them crumpled hazardously. A crumpled quill was in his hand and Harry saw a thin trickle of blood on the exposed part of his stomach. On close examination, Harry saw that the tip of the quill was smeared with blood.

Cursing his luck, Harry cleaned the wound with "_Scourgify!_" and healed it. Assembling the scrolls took him a little time, but in an hour he was done.

After a quick shower, Harry trudged down the stairs. His eyes fell on the wall clock, and he almost tripped down the stairs, it was still six O'clock only. And he was sure that he had spent one or two hours in the cleaning.

Harry entered the kitchen and met Kreacher, who was busy in cooking.

Sniffing, Harry said, "Master Harry, you are up."

"Yes," said Harry, "didn't felt like sleeping."

"Someone is waiting for you in the living room," said Kreacher, his big round eyes fixing on Harry.

Harry wondered who it might be as he trudged up the stairs. As he entered the room, his eyes fell on the tall dark man sitting on a chair and reading _Daily Prophet_. He seemed to be too immersed in the newspaper to notice his arrival.

"Harry," said Kingsley suddenly, folding _Daily Prophet_ away, "Looks like you are awake now."

"Yes I am," said Harry, sitting on the chair in front of Kingsley, "What bring you here so early in the morning?"

"I need to talk to you," said Kingsley sipping tea.

"If it is about that matter," said Harry, leaning on the chair, "consider the conversation over."

"It is not about that matter," said Kingsley as he picked up _Prophet_ and tossed it at him, "it is about this matter."

Harry opened the folded _Prophet_ and his eyes were overwhelmed by the full page shot of him and Christy, kissing. The animated couple seemed to kiss each other during the shot and the only thing which showed that it was a Wizardly picture was the constant blinking of lights, which Harry assumed were cameras flashing at them.

Harry could feel his cheek burning red with embarrassment as he saw himself kissing.

"So what?" said Harry, leafing through the newspaper. The first few pages were dedicated to Harry and his new love interest.

"Do you need more reasons?" asked Kingsley as Harry folded back the newspaper. His blush seemed to have resided down a bit.

"I never knew that you were anti-Muggle Kingsley," said Harry scathingly.

"And I'm not," said Kingsley as various emotions played on his face, "I'm just worried about you. My resources tell me that this girl is the daughter of Mr. Hinor."

"Yes, I know," said Harry, "She was the one who took acre of him when I was walking on the tender line between life and death."

"But that does not mean you should start to go out with her," said Kingsley, his usual calm demeanour, staggering.

"I will do whatever I like," spat Harry, "And for your information, I love her and that's why I'm going out with her."

"But I thought you loved Ginny?" asked Kingsley, his tone accusing, "Do you know how much Weasley's are worried, especially Ron and Ginny? And Hermione, don't even get me started on her. She had been patrolling the Ministry and nagging every officer who comes in front of her about your whereabouts. I had been dealing with hell trying to hide your whereabouts from them."

"Like hell she cares about me," said Harry, "If anything, she would be rejoicing my absence."

"Whatever happened between you and Ginny couldn't have been big enough, not big enough to justify your actions," said Kingsley, his voice getting the calm tone again.

"You don't know shit," said Harry jumping out of his chair.

"You are not yourself Harry," said Kingsley, slowly getting on his feet.

"I don't care if I'm or if I'm not," said Harry, "After all that she had done to me, I will rather die than go back to them."

"What had Ginny done to you Harry?" beseeched Kingsley, "The last time I saw both of you; you both were all over each other."

"And it would have been the same," said Harry, "if I hadn't realized what a bitch she is."

"Harry!" said Kingsley, his eyes widening in surprise.

Silence stretched between them and not wanting to take anymore of it, Harry said, "I have to do wrap up some Auror work. Would you mind if I tagged along you? I have a feeling that I won't be able to walk the wizarding streets casually now."

"Certainly Harry, you can," said Kingsley, "Do you want to resume your training?"

"No I don't want to," said Harry, "And can you please drop that formal tone? It hurt my ears."

Kingsley remained silent at this, and Harry took that as his answer.

As he made a move to go up the stairs and in his room to bring the scrolls, Kreacher appeared in front of him and said, "Master Harry, do you want to eat breakfast now?"

Harry nodded and changed his course to the dining room, feeling that this formal tone was going to be the end of him.

After a hearty breakfast, in which Kreacher again made Harry's favourite dished, Harry got up. The breakfast was uncomfortable to say in the least; Kingsley and he had barely exchanged a word while eating and the silence had almost killed his appetite. But knowing that he was going to have a hell of a day, Harry had stuffed himself without tasting the food, knowing that he would be needing energy, much more than usual.

Harry quickly trudged up the stairs and in his room. He assembled all the scrolls he would need and put them in a bag, he had found yesterday night while he was searching for the scrolls. He pulled out a T-shirt and jeans from the shopping bag and quickly put them on. After a quick glance in the mirror, Harry picked up the bag and ran down the stairs.

"I'm ready," he shouted as his skidded to a halt.

Kingsley looked him over and said, "What about a cloak?"

"Do I have to wear one?" said Harry in a scathing tone.

"If you wish to be snapped by _Daily Prophet_ reporters, especially Rita Skeeter, than no," said Kingsley.

Harry grumbled and trudged up the stairs, his bright mood turning sour.

After donning on his red Auror robes, Harry came back in the hall.

"Let's go," said Kingsley, "Would you like to Apparate or would you prefer Floo?"

"Which is the safest?" asked Harry.

"Floo," said Kingsley, "It could take us directly in my room."

"We will use Floo than," said Harry.

"I suppose you remember the password," aid Kingsley, taking a fistful of the emerald green powder.

"Erm…" said Harry, trying his best to remember, "no."

"Hmm…" said Kingsley, "It is Dumbledore."

"Oh… thanks," said Harry as he saw Kingsley swirling away in the green fire. Harry took a fistful of the Floo powder and threw it in the fire, shouting, "Kingsley Office, Dumbledore."

With a swirl of green fire, he was sucked in the fire.

Harry tumbled out of the fireplace coughing and his clothes were covered in soot. This was like the first time he had travelled with Floo. His mind was still unbalanced because of all the swirling.

After managing to get a hold of himself, Harry slowly stood up and saw Kingsley looking at him weirdly. Harry looked back at him bashfully.

"Seems you have lost your grip on Floo," commented Kingsley, walking to his table.

"I never had one to begin with," muttered Harry while dusting his clothes.

"So," began Kingsley, "would you like something to drink?"

"No," said Harry, "I just had breakfast and if you don't mind, I would like to get this work done as fast as I can."

"Your choice Harry," said Kingsley, and Harry was amazed that he didn't call him Mr. Potter; he was being so formal.

"Okay," said Harry in the awkward silence.

Without further ado, Harry walked out of the lavish room and in the brightly lit holiday. It was mostly empty; Harry reminded himself that it was still early in the morning. The morning employs were yet to come.

Harry walked down the empty corridor and stood in front of the elevator.

After a swift ride in the elevator, Harry stood in front of the Auror office. For some unknown reasons, sweat broke out on his skin as his palms clenched and unclenched in nervousness.

"Who's there?" came a familiar voice from Harry's back. Harry blanched and such was his nervousness that Harry was paralysed because of the shock.

"I asked something," came the voice again, and Harry could feel the tip of a wand pointed at his back. Harry slowly turned around and took several steps back. There stood Ron, his wand trained at him.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ron, his wand slipping down on the floor, "You are really Harry, aren't you?"

"Yes Ron, I'm the same Harry," said Harry a little sourly.

"I can't believe it," said Ron and engulfed him in a breath choking hug. Harry awkwardly hugged him back, all the while gasping to get a good hold on his breath.

"Hermione is going to freak out," said Ron, abruptly pulling out of the hug, "_Expecto Patronus!_"

"Stop Ron!" said Harry.

But before Harry voice had the chance to register in Ron's mind, his Patronus went flying through the air.

"What happened Harry?" asked Ron quizzically, "Don't want the other knowing there you are here? Ah… wanted to give them a surprise. Want me to tell Hermione not to tell anyone else."

"No," mumbled Harry, "its fine now."

"Okay," said Ron, an annoying smile plastered on his lips, "What brought you here anyway? This much eager to resume your job."

Harry swore that Hermione had rubbed his annoyingly pestering nature on Ron; he was never the person who would ask so many questions. And it just wasn't him, everyone was behaving strangely.

"No," said Harry truthfully, "I just wanted to submit these overdue reports." He finished pointing at his bag.

"Sorry mate," said Ron, "but someone had already submitted them."

"Oh," was all Harry said as he threw the bag away. With a swift flick of his wand, Harry set the bag on fire.

"Merlin Harry," said Ron in alarm, scampering to pick up his fallen wand, "Are you mad?"

"No," said Harry curtly, flexing his arm.

"I doubt that," said Ron as he watched the bag reduced to ashes. He banished the ash as it was reduced to ashes.

"So let's go to Burrow," said Ron, "My work here is almost done. Have you met Kingsley? He is in his office."

"I have," supplied Harry, looking for a chance to run away from here.

"Good," said Ron, grabbing hold of Harry wrist suddenly, "Let's take you to the Burrow then. Mum is so going to fuss over you and can't fault her this time."

For some unknown reason, Harry felt please and angry at Ron for holding his wrist. Still controlling his angry side, Harry gave him a blank look and nodded. Better to get over it now than later; the earlier it was over the better it would be for everyone.

Ron whisked him to the nearest fireplace and handed him the Floo powder pot. Harry took a fistful of Floo and threw it in the fireplace, shouting, "The Burrow!"

With a swirl of green flame, Harry was lost in the vast darkness for a second, before he was dumped in the somewhat familiar living room of the Burrow.

If he had expected it to be deserted, he was wrong. Every single occupant of Burrow was there, with some who weren't the regular resident too, like George, Bill, Fleur and Hermione. Most of them were in their pyjamas, showing that almost all of them were asleep and had run down when they knew of his arrival.

"HARRY!"

Hermione was the first to come out of the hug and she launched herself at Harry. Harry, who was in the process of dusting himself was taken aback and barely manage to keep upright as she engulfed him in a hug.

_Weasley family had obviously had there effect on her_, thought Harry grimly, trying to draw breath.

After what felt like eternity, Hermione pulled away from the hug, her eyes glistening with tears.

Hermione reaction worked as an ignition, as whole of the Weasley brigade jumped on Harry, hugging or patting any visible part of him.

Mrs. Weasley was the most formidable; she had choked him while hugging. During the whole ordeal, Harry had almost fainted because of the unavailability of air.

"Let him get some breath," said Ron, pulling the frantic family off Harry.

Harry drew breath in gasps as someone shouted, "Now, now, everyone clear off and make way for Ginny."

Harry instantly blanched and his muscles tensed. He straightened tensely and glared at Ginny. She was still in her nightgown, and with a tight clench of his heart, he realised that they are the ones he had brought her.

"H — hello," said Ginny, her feet rooted to the floor, "H— Harry."

Harry didn't reply, instead his grip on his wand tightened. Ginny obviously noticed the reaction because her already paled skin paled more.

Silence thick as ice surrounded him and Harry could feel the expectant gaze of everyone on his body. What the hell they expect?

"Err…" began Ron, breaking the silence, "We should leave them uhm… alone." Ron finished and from the corner of his eyes, Harry saw him winking at the others. Harry felt pure malice racing through his body as he watched Ron; he could have killed him right now.

Everyone taking the clue suddenly remembered some work and whisked out of the room. Hermione seemed reluctant and Harry had never been happier. He was begging her to stay. But in the end, Ron managed to chase all of them out of the room. Harry was sure that all of them were hiding around the room.

Silence surrounded them in which Harry glared at Ginny and Ginny just looked down on the floor.

"Harry," began Ginny tentatively.

"We're over," said Harry, "for good."

"So _Daily Prophet_ got it right this time?" asked Ginny, her voice thick from all the unshed tears.

"Yes," said Harry, "They are absolutely right. You and me are past and I have never been happier over anything."

"Why Harry?" asked Ginny, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Why, you ask?" spat Harry, his eyes flashing menacingly, "After all that, you still ask why."

Ginny took several steps back, her pupils dilating in fear. Several footfalls noise suddenly came out and Harry as glanced to see whom they belong too, he saw several displeased Weasley's.

Hermione walked to him while everyone scattered around.

"Hey Harry," she said and she too, looked displeased, "can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Make it quick," said Harry crossly, walking to one of the secluded corner of the room.

"What have gotten into you?" asked Hermione, worry etched all over her face, "You were never like this. And what happened between you and Ginny?"

"Hadn't that bitch told you anything?" spat Harry.

Hermione flinched and said, "What did she do to you Harry? And your absence was because of her, wasn't it?"

"You got it right," said Harry.

"What did she do to you?" asked Hermione, grabbing a hold of his shoulders.

"She nearly killed me," said Harry, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"She didn't!" gasped Hermione, her ands covering her mouth.

Silence surrounded them and for once in a very long time, Harry wasn't intimidated by it.

"So anyway," began Hermione awkwardly, "who is the girl in the picture you are kissing?"

Harry blushed profoundly and suddenly found the laces on his shoe interesting.

"She is a good friend," said Harry, still staring at his laces.

"She seems more than a good friend to me," said Hermione, poking his chest.

Harry remained silent at this and taking that as an answer, Hermione continued, "Won't you introduce me to her?"

Harry thought about it for a second; Hermione had always been by his side and had been a good friend, better than most.

"Okay," said Harry, "I'll give you a call."

"Call?" asked Hermione, her eyebrows arching in question.

"It's a long story," said Harry, "Meet me and I will tell you."

**Author's Note:** Here I am again, boring you lot out of your wits. But I'm here just to beg you to **Read and Review**. If you liked it, review it; if you didn't then too, review it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Thanks to **blue**, **AryaAliceLuna**, **dragon** and **yukikiralacus **for reviewing.

**Chapter - 13**

**WHAT AM I FEELING?**

Harry turned around and met the shocked faces of the Weasley's. It looked as if they had seen Voldemort himself.

Harry sighed but never broke the eye contact. After some moments of tensed silence, the Weasley's started to come out of the shock. George was the first to come out of the shock, as he said in an extremely loud voice, "Let's eat; Harry must be hungry."

Harry was milliseconds away from denying, but before he could do so, Hermione stamped on his foot and snarled at him.

"Don't screw it further Harry," hissed Hermione, and before Harry had the chance to retaliate, she continued, "Your fight is with Ginny, not with the Weasleys; they all had been so worried about you."

"But…" Harry began.

"You are staying here," proclaimed Hermione in a hiss, "And I don't give a damn if I have to hex you into eternity to have you stay here."

Harry sighed again as he shifted his weight back and forth on his feet. Hermione's reaction was blazing fast; even before he had noticed Hermione's wand was half way out of her pocket. Harry took some steps back and whispered,

"I'm not going anywhere for now. But if Ginny comes anywhere near me or anyone tries to ask me anything, then I will not stay here for another moment."

"You promise?" asked Hermione tentatively, her fingers still wrapped around her wand.

"Promise," said Harry, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

Hermione pocketed her wand and turned to Ginny. But Ginny was nowhere to seen, she had fled somewhere during all the commotion. Hermione raced up the stairs, while Harry looked questioningly at the Weasley's without saying anything. His mind was lost in the past memories, when he felt truly at home in the Burrow, when he thought that this was the closest thing to a family he would ever have.

But, now as he stood there in complete silence, he knew that the time had changed. Now he felt as a complete stranger here.

Now as he looked in the ever-so-caring eyes of Mrs. Weasley, he didn't see the familiar warmth, all he saw was a blend of strange emotions. Ron's eyes, which moments ago were full of life and warmth, now looked dead as he gawked at him.

And it was not only those two, everyone was the same. All Harry wanted was to run away, but some strange force still tied him to the Burrow.

Harry sighed and said in his best impersonation of a happy tone, "I'm kind of hungry. Anyone else is hungry…"

He finished awkwardly, cutting himself off abruptly.

But the silence still continued and when Harry was almost ready to Apparate away, Mrs. Weasley stirred out of her reverie and said in a hollow tone, "Yes, you must be angry — I mean hungry — You sure do look peaky… I will set the table in a moment dear."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," said Harry smiling.

Mrs. Weasley gave a weak smile in return as she sped off to the kitchen. Slowly everyone poured out of the room, until Harry and Ron were the only two persons left in the room.

"Hey…" said Harry, trying to break the suffocating silence which had surrounded them.

But all the reply Ron gave was of staring at him. Harry noticed that Ron's ears were getting a little red, never a good sign.

"Why did you do that?" said Ron suddenly, taking slow steps towards him.

Harry mirrored his move, but in opposite direction as he said, "What!"

"Don't play the innocent here Harry," said Ron coming to a sudden stop, "why did you do that to Ginny?"

"Her?" spat out Harry, almost as if he was saying a curse, "You are bloody worried about her too."

"I damn well am," shouted Ron, his voice reverberating off the walls, "She is my sister."

"Funny," said Harry, taking long strides towards Ron, "you blame me for the deeds your dear little oh so innocent sister had done."

"Mind your language Harry," hissed Ron, towering over Harry.

"What if I don't?" said Harry looking up in Ron's eyes.

No sound came from either side as both of the boys were quite busy in trying to stare the other one down.

"You know Harry," said Ron, "Ginny bawled her eyes out over you, over your damn disappearance. And you give her this kind of treatment when you come back."

"Maybe it's not what you think," said Harry, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Maybe you should shed some light over it," said Ron, "Oh Great Harry Potter."

"Ha," sneered Harry poking an accusing finger in his chest, "Always the jealous one, aren't you? Maybe your sister was jealous too, jealous of me…"

"Why should she be jealous of a scrawny git like you!" spat Ron, shoving Harry in the wall. Harry shoved him back but only managed to stagger him a little. Maybe his physical strength was not back to its full form.

"This is all you can do Potter?" jeered Ron, "I will show you how you pack a punch."

Saying that, Ron took a sweep and Harry instantly knew he had no way of dodging that; his reaction time and strength was not back to its former glory.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_" came a shrill voice and Ron's fist froze in mid air, his hands merely a centimetre away from Harry's cheek.

Harry turned to look at his saviour and saw Hermione standing there, looking red and furious. Before Harry had the chance to thank her, Hermione launched away,

"What in Merlin sacred name are you both doing?"

"Nothing," said Harry evasively.

"It sure doesn't look like nothing to me," said Hermione, training her wand at Harry's chest, "Answer me or don't hold me responsible for what will happen to you."

"I told you I will tell you later," said Harry trying his best to make Hermione understand.

"I don't have the patience to deal with you Harry," said Hermione as red sparks flew out of her wand, "Ginny refuses to speak or even open the door for that case and here you maintain goddamn silence. Would anyone tell me what the fuck is going on around?"

"I will tell you later," said Harry, stubbornly sticking to his previous response.

"I'm not asking Harry," said Hermione twirling her wand menacingly between her fingers, "I'm demanding."

Harry felt a sudden twirl of anger rolling inside him as those last words left Hermione's lips.

"And who do you think you are?" spat Harry closing the distance between them till the tip of her wand pressed against his chest. "Tell me."

"Harry," Hermione said warningly even though her voice shook… shook with unmistakable fear.

"What!" said Harry and in a single swift of his wand, slapped her wand away from her hand. Hermione just stared at her red hand blankly, her fingers unconsciously massaging the throbbing red part.

"You have no control over me Hermione," said Harry, glaring at Hermione, "No one has. So don't demand anything from me ever again. I thought that you would understand me but I guess I was wrong. You are no different than that sick harlot."

Harry paused heaving in deep sighs.

"I am going now," he said to Hermione and then turned to look at Ron.

"You wanted me to show me how to pack a punch," said Harry maliciously, cracking his fingers, "I will demonstrate it for you."

"_Rennervate!_"

_CRACK!_

Saying the spell, Harry smashed his fist into Ron's face. His neck whipped back as he regained control on his body. And because of the impact of the punch, Ron's head smashed in the wall. Crimson blood instantly splattered all over the wall.

"I wanted you to feel the pain, I felt," said Harry over Ron's howl of pain, "But sadly it is not even a fraction of the pain I have felt because of your sick sister. But you know Ron, it would have never gotten this way, never… but you didn't listen to me."

Saying this, Harry turned around and marched to the door. But before he could open the door, he heard a scream, "RON!"

Against his instincts, he turned to look around and met the horrified looks of Weasley's.

"Good day to you," said Harry and turned again to walk out of the Burrow.

"Stop there Potter," he heard Bill and Charlie yelling, their rushing footfalls breaking the silence.

"I have no time to waste," said Harry without turning around. He spun on the spot and vanished in thin air as he saw Bill and Charlie rushing toward him.

Harry sighed as the front of Grimmauld Place materlised in front of his eyes.

He shook his head as he knocked on the door.

No one opened the door and Harry chided himself. Why was he knocking? It was his house.

Harry tapped the knob with the tip of his wand and the door flew open. He walked in and called out, "Kreacher!"

With a sharp _CRACK_, Kreacher materlised in front of Harry out of thin air.

"Yes Master Harry," said Kreacher bowing low in front of Harry.

"Where were you?" asked Harry as he shrugged off his coat and plonked down on the sofa.

Kreacher hesitated and Harry noticed it.

"I asked you where you were?" repeated Harry, "I knocked the door and you didn't answer it."

Silence surrounded them as Harry bored holes in Kreacher body. The little creature looked like he was frightened to death of Harry.

"ANSWER ME KREACHER!" yelled Harry.

"Kreacher w — as outside Master,' said Kreacher shaking from head to toe.

"And what were you doing outside?" asked Harry his eyes burning with menace.

"K — Krea," stuttered Kreacher, "Kreacher was gone to meet Mi — Miss Wea… Weasley."

Harry snarled.

"You are absolutely forbidden from meeting any of the Weasley, especially Ginny. Am I understood?"

Kreacher fearfully nodded and Harry felt sick to the core of his stomach. He never meant to shout at Kreacher, he never meant to. Something was wrong with me and it was all because of that bitch.

"Hey Kreacher," said Harry softly. The house elf shook from head to toe in fear again and Harry released a resigned sigh.

"Listen Kreacher," said Harry and Kreacher snapped to attention.

Harry sighed again; he could feel it was going to be tough.

"I never meant to shout at you," said Harry crouching down to Kreacher's level, "I know I shouted at you yesterday too, but I have a lot on my mind these days and it sometimes goes above my head. I just had an unexpected meeting with the Weasley's today and it went a little _too_ bad as I would have forecasted if anyone had asked me. And then when you said you went to see Ginny, I sort of lost all control over myself."

Harry paused to take a breath as he looked at Kreacher. He seemed to be confused and Harry could understand his confusion; after all, when they last met, not counting yesterday, Ginny and he were all over each other.

"Ginny did something terrible to me," said Harry as he still felt the sting of her betrayal as fresh as he had felt on that day, "and it is something I just can't forgive. And you know what Kreacher, she was the reason of my disappearance, no let me rephrase it, she was the cause of my disappearance. If not for the kindness of some people, I would very well be dead by now, buried in one of the many Municipal graveyards without a name."

Kreacher eyes turned rounder if possible, as he whispered in an unbelieving tone, "Hah…"

"Kind of hard to believe, isn't it?" said Harry half laughing, "It was hard for me too. If anyone could have said this to me some months earlier, I would have called them mad. But from that night…"

Harry's voice hitched as the images from that night crept in front of his eyes. His heart clenched and unclenched in pain and tears started to leak out of his eyes. Because as much as he tried to deny this, he still loved Ginny. Even though he has been trying his best to suppress that part of his heart for many days, he had been unable to do so.

And that's why his heart cried out every time he saw Ginny because every time he saw her, the scars she had left on his heart would flare up again, would remind of her betrayal.

Kreacher just stared at Harry intently. Harry sighed resignedly and dropped his head low.

"If you don't mind Kreacher," said Harry, "can you make me some lunch? I am kind of hungry."

He said this even though he wasn't hungry. He just wanted to be alone but he was afraid that he might hurt feelings Kreacher again if he said this to him straightforwardly.

"Kreacher lives to serve Master Harry," said Kreacher in a happy tone and Harry was relieved to hear that Kreacher was a little more at ease now, "What would Master Harry like to eat?"

"Anything will be fine Kreacher," said Harry smiling down at Kreacher, "I'm so hungry that I can eat anything."

Kreacher thin lips stretched into a big smile at this as he trotted down to the kitchen. Harry felt sick to the stomach after lying to Kreacher. But he needed time… time to think over his present situation.

_Knock, knock_.

Harry cursed his luck. Couldn't anyone give him some time to think?

Cursing the world in general, Harry opened the door and almost closed it again in surprise as he saw Hermione standing there, looking quite deranged.

"Get out of the way," said Hermione pushing Harry out of the way. Harry was too shocked to pose retaliation and he just skidded to the side as Hermione walked past him, looking infuriated to a fault.

She turned around in the end of the hallway, crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot in rhythmic motion on the floor. She seemed to be waiting for some kind of answer from Harry. But Harry had no clue what Hermione wanted as he stared at her with confusion.

As the haze created in his mind by the sudden appearance of Hermione started to clear off, Harry's stare grew hard.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" asked Harry in a harsh tone, pointing a finger at her.

Hermione just stared at him in silence, her eyes boring deep in his eyes and Harry stared back in her eyes. To some distant watcher, it would have looked like a staring competition because it continued for many moments.

Hermione seemed to run out of her patience as she sighed audibly and took some furious steps forward. Harry instinctively backed some steps as his hands whipped to his wand.

"I have no intention of fighting you Harry," said Hermione, pulling her hands away from her body. When Harry's posture didn't relax, Hermione gave a dry laugh,

"I don't know Wandless magic Harry and you know it."

"Now I'm not sure if I know anything about you lot," said Harry, not even trying to hide his displeasure.

"Harry," said Hermione but when he didn't show any sign of softening any time soon, Hermione continued in a firm tone, "I came here to get the answers you said you would give me later. Since you didn't tell me the exact definition of _later_, I assumed that you meant it to be, _'sometime later when we're alone_'. If I'm wrong, please forgive me Mr. Harry Potter."

Hermione's last remark bit at his heart like ice bites on lukewarm skin. He stared at Hermione with nothing but pleading eyes, trying to make her understand the flood of feeling he was feeling.

But she didn't understand him, or at least behaved like she didn't.

"Am I right?" asked Hermione in an indifferent voice as her cold gaze chilled the very blood flowing in his veins.

Her interpretation, like always, was right on point. He indeed meant to meet her later alone to explain all about his situation. But now in this present condition, he didn't want to. He felt cheated.

"Yes I meant exactly what you said," said Harry, "But, I don't want to explain now. Not to you, not to anyone. And especially not to you, seeing how you behaved in the Burrow."

"Don't blame me for what you did," said Hermione, her cheeks tingeing red with anger, "I just asked about the reason of your sudden disappearance because I'm your friend and I care about you."

"You could have fooled me," said Harry, laughing derisively.

"What happened, Harry?" asked Hermione, behaving like a persistent child.

"Get out Hermione," shouted Harry, pointing back at the door.

"I'm not going till I get some answer," said Hermione stubbornly, folding her hands over her chest and leaning against the wall.

"This is my house you are standing in Hermione," said Harry pointedly, "And it's called trespassing."

"No it doesn't; I didn't sneak in without your permission," said Hermione, "Honestly Harry, try better than this if you want me to get out."

"Hermione," said Harry, "I warm you."

"I will not leave this house willingly," said Hermione punctuating every word with a jab of her finger, "until I get some answers. But if you are so adamant in hiding those secrets, just hit me with a stunning spell and throw me out of the house. I swear I will not even try to raise defence."

Harry sighed in exasperation and threw his hand in air to show his frustration.

"Fine," said Harry, "If you are being such a bitch, I will go."

He spun on the spot, trying to Apparate away, but found himself rooted to the same spot.

"What the hell!" Harry cursed loudly, "You threw an Anti-Apparition Charm."

"Nope," said Hermione with a smile, "It is one of the many charm Sirius ancestors laid here and which Dumbledore strengthened."

Harry huffed angrily again and turned to walk out of the door. But where there was supposed to be a door, was a plain brick wall, much like the wall surrounding the insides of Grimmauld Place.

"Don't kid with me Hermione," said Harry in an angry whisper, turning to glare at Hermione.

"I'm not," said Hermione, "It's just a simple Concealment Charm, one which will come undone as soon as I am dead or unconscious. And my previous word remains; I will not try to defend myself and neither will I attack you. You never had a simpler target Harry."

Harry slumped to his knees and said in a defeated voice,

"What do you need Hermione?"

"A simple explanation," said Hermione.

"And why do I need to explain things to you," said Harry even though he could count numerous reasons without even thinking.

"Still the stubbornness remains," said Hermione and after a bit of pause continued, "I can give you many. But let me give you the most recent one, if it weren't for me, your arse would have been whipped by a horde of angry Weasleys. Not even a group of Auror's would have been able to protect you."

"I can take care of myself," said Harry indignantly.

"I know," said Hermione and then grew quiet, waiting for Harry answer. Frustrated further because of the silence, Harry cursed loudly and said, "Let's go into the living room; the story, I fear is a bit on the long side and I would rather sit on a warm soft sofa then on hard cold floor."

"Works with me," was the only response Hermione gave him as he followed Harry in the living room.

They met Kreacher in the way and Harry suddenly paused and asked him,

"From how much time you have been standing here?"

Kreacher hesitated but under Harry's hard gaze whispered, "F — from the start Master H… Harry."

Harry cursed again and ordered Kreacher in a harsh voice, "You are forbade from mentioning today's event to anyone."

Kreacher just fearfully nodded.

"Where's the food I asked from you to prepare?" asked Harry in the same cold harsh tone. He could feel Hermione's eyes boring hole in his body but he couldn't care less.

"Kreacher has set the table," said Kreacher shaking from head to toe and not daring to meet Harry eyes.

"Okay," said Harry, "I will eat it later. Go back down and don't come up until you are called" — he cast a glance at Hermione and added — "by me."

Kreacher nodded many times and scurried down the stairs.

"You have changed Harry," said Hermione and Harry could hear the sadness in her voice. It pained Harry's heart, but he had no choice, not after what he had been forced to go through.

"The old Harry rarely shouted at his friend," said Hermione, "And for that matter, he wouldn't have shouted at anyone so easily."

"People change with time Hermione," said Harry still looking down on the floor, not daring to meet her eyes, "especially when a loved one hurts you."

Hermione sighed audibly and said in a whisper, "If only you would talk about it Harry."

Harry stood up and resumed walking.

"I agreed to talk to you Hermione," said Harry without turning back to look at her.

"But you refuse to talk to other about it," said Hermione, "Talking helps Harry and you out of all the people, should know it."

Harry remained silent but the remark has surely hit its mark. He felt like Hermione was trying to manipulate him, manipulate him with her caring and understanding words.

He sat on the sofa and buried his hands in her palm while his elbows rested on the table.

"So…" said Harry suddenly, pulling his head away from his palms. He was grateful that Hermione had given him time to formulate his thoughts. But even after all the meditation, Harry thoughts were still in disarray and he felt like the silence was trying to compress around him, trying to throttle him into submission.

"So…" repeated Hermione, giving Harry a commiserating look.

Harry looked away from Hermione as he felt tears started to prickle at the corner of his eyes.

"Hermione…" Harry began in a thick voice as he continued to look away.

"That's all Hermione," Harry finished in a whisper, his cheeks stained with tears. Hermione rose up from her seat and engulfed Harry in a tight hug, whispering words of comfort in his ears.

Harry remained in her embrace for a long time, letting his bottled up emotions flow out. All the while, Hermione patted his head lovingly and whispered words of comfort.

"Harry," said Hermione softly, "So Christie and her grandfather took care of you while you were knocked out."

Harry had left many parts for Hermione to figure out herself and Hermione didn't let her down.

"Yes," whispered Harry and repeated what he had said to Kreacher some time ago, "If it wasn't for them, I would have been dead by now and buried somewhere in a nameless grave."

"Shh… Harry," said Hermione a little sternly, pushing Harry's head away from her chest so he could look her in the eyes, "never say such things again."

"But…" began Harry.

"No '_buts_' Harry," said Hermione, "You just rest here and I will set Ginny straight."

"There is nothing left to say to her," said Harry, pulling himself away from Hermione's embrace, "Nothing more. We have nothing left which can be mended back."

"And I know that," said Hermione, her eyes glinting with a resolution, "But people need to know what Ginny did to you. You are through with carrying others blame Harry."

"I don't mind," said Harry, "I just want to forget her as soon as possible."

"You still love her, don't you Harry?" said Hermione, her eyes glinting with understanding.

Harry stuttered as he admired Hermione's astuteness.

"No, I don't," said Harry looking away from Hermione and giving Hermione every evidence she needed to confirm her doubt.

"Who do you think I am?" said Hermione, slapping Harry's arm.

Harry mumbled darkly under his breath and said in a louder voice, "It doesn't matter anymore. She doesn't love me and one sided love can only go this much longer. Ginny and I are over."

Harry felt like he had said this umpteenth time. And it was kind of right; he had been repeating this to himself from the night Ginny betrayed him.

"You are the only one who says this Harry," said Hermione, "We have been around Ginny and she looked like a complete mess during your disappearance."

"Maybe it was just guilt gnawing at her heart," said Harry, his voice hard with harshness, "And Merlin knows she deserved it."

"Or maybe it was love," said Hermione without missing a beat.

Harry jumped to his feet and threw his hands in air in exaggeration.

"I can't believe you Hermione," said Harry glaring at Hermione, "After all I have told you, you still try to justify Ginny."

"I was just saying," said Hermione defensively, "And I never said I wanted to see both of you together. After what Ginny did, she absolutely deserves what she is going through. And that also explains the condition in which she came back in Hogwarts after your last date."

"Which condition —" said Harry but then suddenly cut himself off and added, "Never mind. She can go and jump down from the top floor of the Burrow."

Hermione sighed as she leaned further into the sofa, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"So when I get the chance to meet Christie?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow questioningly at Harry as he tilted her head to look at Harry.

"Don't you have to go back?" murmured Harry, looking intently at his shoe laces.

"I am sure I won't be missed for some more hours," said Hermione, a smile playing across her lips.

Harry murmured darkly but except this, he remained silent.

"Harry," began Hermione.

"I was planning to go back tomorrow," said Harry.

"Was?" said Hermione noticing the use of past tense.

"Yeah," said Harry crashing down on the sofa beside Hermione, "But now, I can't stand a moment longer here. So I plan to leave as soon as I can."

"And how soon can that be?" asked Hermione.

Harry shrugged.

"Don't know, but must probably I will go around evening."

"How does _now_ sound?" asked Hermione and chuckled when Harry almost toppled over.

"What!" he said after composing himself and claiming his old seat.

"Any problem with it," asked Hermione.

"Well…" said Harry looking down, "She would be busy right now and I never bothered to ask for her home address."

"I'm sure we can know her address if we try," said Hermione, "After all you said that her grandfather is a hot shot."

"Why are you so persistent about meeting her?" asked Harry and added, "Sorry, I take that back. Why are you so persistent about everything?"

Hermione ruffled his already messy hairs and said,

"I just worry about my brother."

"Then don't," said Harry coldly, pushing Hermione's hand away.

"I can't change myself," said Hermione smiling as she poked Harry in the chest.

"Whatever," said Harry, "But I fear meeting her right now might be out of question for you. You need to hurry back to the Burrow and I don't know here she is."

"She is a Muggle, right?" said Hermione.

"What an astute insight," said Harry his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Ha ha," laughed Hermione dryly, "Do you have her cell number?"

"Yes she gave me," said Harry after a bit of pondering, "But why did you need that?"

"To call her Mr Genius," said Hermione.

"I don't have a phone," said Harry a smile spreading on his lips.

"I have one," said Hermione and smiled as she saw Harry's smile fading away.

He pulled out a neatly folded slip from his pocket and gave it to her.

"Call her if you want to, I don't care," said Harry, standing up from his seat, "I'm going to eat."

Hermione's grabbed his hand and forced him to stop.

"Wait Harry."

"What?"

"You will talk to her and tell her that you want to meet her," said Hermione, thrusting her cell at him.

"And why should I do so?" asked Harry throwing the cell back at her, "I'm in no hurry to meet her."

His last statement was half-lie; while he was not dying to meet her, he did want to meet her as soon as possible.

Hermione remained silent, instead using the silent approach at him.

"Listen Hermione," said Harry, "if you are so dying to meet her, that's your problem. I can wait. And don't behave as I owe you something."

"Don't get angry Harry," said Hermione standing up, "If you don't want to go with me, fine, I will go and talk to her myself."

"And how are you going to find her?" asked Harry laughing.

"From what you have told me Harry," said Hermione her eyes glinting with mischief, "even a child could find her. So I think it should be an easy task for an adult like me."

Harry cursed loudly.

"Persistent little meddling…"

He snatched the cell from Hermione and pressed the numbers, his fingers fumbling over the minute buttons.

_Beep… beep…_

Harry held his breath as he heard the steady beep coming from the other end of the cell.

He waited and waited, the cell pressed tightly to his ear as the only sound coming from the other hand was of beeping.

At last, the last dam of his presence broke off as he pulled the cell away from his ear and said, "She is not picking up Hermione. Guess today is just not your day." He finished with a smile.

"Was the call disconnected?" asked Hermione, looking irritated.

"Disconnected?" asked Harry confused.

"Harry!" said Hermione as she snatched the cell back from him. Without saying anything, she thrust the cell on Harry's ears.

"What?" said Harry in surprise.

"Hello," came a sweet voice from the speaker.

"Hello," stuttered out Harry.

"Harry," said Christy, her voice full of surprise.

"Yes," said Harry fumbling with the cell, "How are you?"

"Good," said Christie and Harry could literally feel her happiness from her voice.

"This is your new number," asked Christie after a bit of silence.

"No, no," said Harry, "I'm using a friend's cell."

"Oh… okay…" said Christie and she sounded disappointed.

Silence stretched between them, none of them knowing what to say.

Suddenly Hermione poked him in the rib and Harry barely managed to control the howl of pain. Hermione glared at him and mouthed. '_Ask her._'

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Christie, her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine," said Harry, glaring at Hermione, "Can we uh… meet? I need to discuss something."

"Sure," said Christy instantly, "When do you want to meet?"

"When are you free?" asked Harry.

"Uh… in an hour," said Christie, "Should I pick you?"

"No," said Harry, "Where should we meet?"

"There is a café just near the hospital," said Christie.

"Okay," said Harry, "Talk to you later."

Saying that, Harry wrenched the cell away from his ear and gave it back to Hermione. She pressed a button and reprimanded him,

"It is bad manner to cut a call so abruptly."

"Bugger off," he said crossly, "When did you became so daring? You make me miss the old Hermione."

"I was always like this," said Hermione, "Maybe a little less frank, but I certainly hadn't gone through a big change."

"But you never bugged me this much before," said Harry.

"Maybe you never noticed it," said Hermione.

Harry threw her a dirty look as the hidden meaning of her statement registered in his mind and said, "We still have one hour. Let's eat."

Hermione smiled and nodded her consent.

**Author's Note:** **Read and Review**. Please I beg of you!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**It's been a long time since I updated… :-p Anyway I just want to thanks to **thecoolstone**, **beast1989**, **Moldock** and **yukikiralacus **for reviewing.  
And I will also like to tell that this story is nearing completion and there are only two or three chapters left before it gets the **Completed **tag.

* * *

**Chapter - 14**

**WHAT AM I FEELING?**

Harry sighed for the umpteenth time as he leaned against the door.

"Let's go," said Hermione as she tugged on Harry's arm.

"Do I have to?" asked Harry, looking a little nervous.

"Yes, we do," said Hermione as she all but dragged Harry out of the Grimmauld Place, "I want to see the girl who had stolen your heart."

"Go see her alone," said Harry stubbornly as Hermione continued to drag her.

"Don't make me hex you," said Hermione with a scowl, as she let go of Harry's arm.

Harry sighed again, buried his fists into the pocket of his coat, and started to walk.

Hermione smiled as she followed after him, humming a tune to herself.

"This looks like a good place to Apparate," said Harry as they ducked inside a dark alleyway.

"Okay," said Hermione and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry spun on the spot, his mind trying to picture the hospital.

"Here," said Harry as he appeared in an alleyway in just front of the hospital.

"Urgh…" said Hermione, bending so that her hands were resting on her knees, "I now know why you despise side-along Apparition so much Harry."

Harry smile and they both headed out of the alley and into the bright daylight.

"Where is this café?" hummed Harry to himself as he looked around.

They both looked around from shop to shop but they didn't see a café anywhere.

"This doesn't seem to going anywhere," said Harry as he walked past another shop.

"Let's just ask someone," said Hermione and turned to talk to a passer-by.

Soon, following the instruction, Harry and Hermione found the café. It was rather small with outdoor seating.

Harry and Hermione claimed an empty table and seeing new customers, a waitress came to them.

"What will you like to have madam?" asked the waitress acknowledging Hermione.

"Just two orange juices," said Hermione, "We are waiting for someone."

"Two orange juices," the waitress repeated and Hermione nodded. With that she walked back and inside and Harry sighed, looking at his clock.

"She is late," said Harry, glancing in the direction of hospital.

"Missing her already," Hermione said in a teasing voice and then added, "I'm sure something would have come up. Let's just wait for some time before calling her again."

"Okay," said Harry.

Soon their orange juices arrived and they sat there, sipping the juice in silence.

"Sorry Harry," came the apologetic voice of Christy as Harry saw her dashing towards him.

"Sorry Harry," Christy said once again in a vehement voice, "I was in a meeting and I didn't notice the time — I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," said Harry as he stood from his chair to hug Christy. Hermione smiled from her position, feeling happy for Harry.

Before Harry had the chance to introduce Hermione to Christy, Christy turned towards Hermione and Harry could literally feel the atmosphere changing.

"Who's this Harry?" asked Christy as she looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes ablaze with something, something which Harry just couldn't put his finger on.

Harry gulped as he looked at Hermione who seemed to be smiling a big smile.

"This is uh…" said Harry stumbling on his words as his eyes begged for help from Hermione.

"His sister," supplied Hermione as she stood up to shake hands with Christy.

"I never knew that Harry had a sister," said Christy suspiciously turning to look at both of them in turn.

"Not his sister exactly," said Hermione, fabricating a story with such confidence that even Harry doubted his memories for a second, "We are cousins, distant cousins actually."

"Oh…" exclaimed Christy, "How come Harry didn't tell me about you?"

"I wanted to surprise you," said Harry, breaking into their conversation which Harry thought was heading into a wrong direction if the glares both of them were giving the another was any indication, "That's why I called you out here; she wanted to meet you."

"Harry had been talking so much about you," said Hermione with a smile, "that I just couldn't wait. I just had to meet you."

They both glared at each other, both of their faced masked with suspicion.

"We should sit," said Christy suddenly.

"Yes," Harry said nervously, happy to find a different topic emerging between the stressful conversation.

Soon the waitress came again and this time Hermione and Christy gave order and Harry had the distant feeling that they both were trying to top each other and Christy ended up recommending some dishes she claimed were the speciality of this café.

"So Christy," said Hermione, "Harry tells me you are aiming to become a doctor."

"Yes," said Christy with a smile.

"But aren't you a bit young to become an apprentice doctor?" asked Hermione, "I mean, shouldn't you be well… studying now?"

Christy smile as she said,

"That is one of the pros when your daddy owns a hospital."

"Okay," Hermione replied looking unsatisfied.

"So what about you?" asked Christy.

"Me…" said Hermione, surprised that the conversation has turned to her, 'I'm perusing a degree in Law."

"Oh…" was the only thing Christy said in reply. To Harry it seemed that Christy had just ask the question to not sound impolite.

Through the rest of the afternoon, they continued to make small talks, but both of them didn't seem to like the other one much, as when they spoke their voices were stoic and the smile on their faces seemed force.

"Meet you later Harry," Christy said as she stood up from her chair and gave Harry a peck on the cheek which made him blush hard, "I have some work back in the hospital. It was nice meeting you Hermione." She added, seemingly remembering that Hermione was in the group too.

"Same here," said Hermione stoically, a fake smile on her lips.

"What's the matter with your Hermione?" asked Harry when Christy was out of ear shot.

"Nothing," said Hermione, "I just don't like her and how can be that one become an apprentice doctor at the age of 18 is beyond me."

"Maybe she was a brilliant student," said Harry in her defence.

"And you remember?" asked Hermione, "What did you ate for breakfast yesterday?"

"Umm… I don't remember," said Harry with sheepish look and Hermione gave him a knowing look, 'Anyway that isn't the matter here Hermione. And didn't you hear what she said about the pros of being the daughter of a hospital owner."

"That was bullshit Harry," said Hermione exasperated, 'Do you honestly want me to believe that? There is something she isn't telling us, and I will be damned if I didn't find that."

"You are worrying for no reason Hermione," said Harry in a soothing voice as if talking to a child.

Hermione muttered something darkly but Harry couldn't hear her completely.

"What?" said Harry as he stood up from the chair.

"Nothing Harry," said Hermione smiling but Harry could very well see the passion burning behind her eyes, the passion he had only seen when Hermione had found a problem which had intrigued her.

"Say Hermione," said Harry as he looked for something in his pockets, "Do you have some money with you? In the excitement I forgot to convert the money from Gringotts."

Hermione sighed, called the waitress for the bill and pulled out the required money from her purse.

"It's kind of weird for Christy," said Harry as they were strolling to the alleyway from where they had Apparated in.

"What is weird?" asked Hermione as she walked at a slow pace, admiring the beauty of Muggle London.

"Christy always insists to pay money," said Harry, "but this time she left in quite a hurry."

"Maybe I spooked her," Hermione said smiling devilishly.

"I won't put it out of the question," said Harry and Hermione smacked his arm.

"Side-Along Apparition," said Harry, grinning as they entered in the dark alley.

"Thank you," said Hermione pointedly, "but no thanks. I think I can Apparate to Grimmauld Place myself."

Harry just spun on the spot and vanished in thin air.

_THUMP._

Harry landed in front of the Grimmauld Place and some moment later, Hermione appeared.

"What took you so long Hermione?" asked Harry as he tapped his wand on the door knob.

"I thought someone was watching us," explained Hermione as she looked around, as if she thought that someone was still watching them.

"You are just being paranoid Hermione," said Harry without turning to look at her, "And are you planning to come inside today?"

"Oh sorry," said Hermione as she walked inside, apparently still too lost in her thoughts.

"Hermione," said Harry grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look him in the eyes, "give your mind a rest; I'll ask Kreacher to begin preparing for tea. What would you like to have in snacks?"

"Whatever you like," answered Hermione and Harry just looked at her, amazed because Hermione had completely ignored her love for house elves for the time being.

"Fine," said Harry as he turned to walk down the kitchen.

"Hey Kreacher," said Harry as he stepped in the basement kitchen, "Can you make Hermione and me tea and some snacks?"

"What snacks should Kreacher make for Master Harry and Mistress Hermione?" asked Kreacher bowing low.

"Whatever you like," said Harry evasively as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Saying that Harry walked upstairs, feeling a spring in his steps. He always felt enthusiastic after spending Christy that he felt like he could conquer even his worst fear in a blink of an eye.

"Hey Hermio…"

Harry's voice faltered as he saw Hermione crouching near the fireplace, talking to someone in hurried whispers.

"Hermione what are you doing?" asked Harry as he slowly walked closer to her.

"Just talking," explained Hermione with a shrug of her shoulder.

For some unknown reason, Harry felt a surge of anger pulsating through his nerves at Hermione's tone.

"I can see that myself," Harry almost spat at Hermione, "Who were you talking to?"

"It's none of your business Harry," said Hermione angrily as she slowly stood up on her feet.

"It is Hermione," Harry snarled, his fist clenched in a ball by his side, "This is my house and I have the right to know about everything that goes here."

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione tentatively with a concerned expression, slowly inching away from the fireplace and towards Harry.

"I'm fine," shouted Harry and Hermione flinched in hurt.

As suddenly as Harry had started shouted, Harry broke down, tears streaming from his eyes as he mumbled apologies between his breaths.

"I didn't mean to shout at you Hermione," Harry whispered as Hermione wrapped him in a hug, "I don't known what came over me, I'm sorry Hermione, I'm really very sorry."

"Don't worry about it," said Hermione in a soothing voice, "it happens."

Running fingers through his hairs, Hermione started mumbling a tune, a habit she had picked up to pass her time during their year long hunt for Horcruxes.

Harry continued sobbing on her shoulder as time trickled away in big dollops. At some point of time, Kreacher had sneaked silently in the room, settled the tea set on the table and with a silent nod from Hermione had walked out, all the while barely making any noise.

"Harry," said Hermione after a while, "Kreacher dropped us tea; do you feel up to…"

"Yes," said Harry interjecting her, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand, "you must be thinking how silly I am, shouting and crying for no reason at all."

"No," said Hermione in a motherly voice, "not at all."

Silently, both of them started sipping their teas, completely ignoring the scones Kreacher had made for them.

"Hermione," said Harry suddenly, putting his tea cup away, "I will be going to Christy house tomorrow, possible for a month or so."

"Why?" Hermione asked as she levelled her gaze at Harry.

"Well aside the fact that her father and she called me to say," said Harry, his cheeks tingeing a light shade of red, "which you obviously know…"

"Quite stalling Harry," said Hermione as she put her cup away.

"Well…" said Harry, looking away from Hermione, "promise you won't get angry."

"I can't promise Harry," said Hermione with a resigned sigh as she leaned towards Harry. Harry continued to beg her silently, his eyes beseeching for her to promise.

"Fine," said Hermione in an exasperated voice, "if it isn't too extreme."

"The thing is," said Harry after a bit of silence, "I think I don't want to be here anymore."

"What do you mean Harry?" asked Hermione in a levelled tone, her eyes staring hard at Harry.

"You know what I mean Hermione," said Harry, his voice full from desperation and when Hermione shook her head, Harry sighed in irritation and said, "Didn't you see how I behaved with you just moments ago?"

"If you must know…" began Hermione but Harry cut her off.

"It's not about that," said Harry, his eyes getting a deranged look, "I just want to say that I don't think I'm fit for the wizarding world anymore; I can see myself in the Muggles world not in the wizarding world, not anymore. I just don't feel right here, not after what happened."

"Harry…" said Hermione in a measured voice as she wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder, "you are just over analysing the situation. Just think about it for a day or two and then if you still feel like you don't belong here, leave the wizarding world and I will support your decision, even if the whole world is against you. But not like this; don't make decisions as important as this on a mere whim."

"I have thought about this Hermione, more than you think," said Harry as he turned to look at her, his eyes steeled with determination, "I have weeks to think about it and I just don't find myself in the wizarding world."

"Hmm…" sighed Hermione.

"What!" exclaimed Harry in surprise; he hadn't expected Hermione to bend so easily.

"If this is what you wish," said Hermione in a small, resigned voice, "I will not stop you. But just think about all the people that love and care for you."

"I have thought about it Hermione," said Harry as he looked at a far point, away from Hermione, "I just want to make life easier for all of them, for you; I mean, it will be less awkward if I'm not around. This way, Ron could find a new best mate, Ginny could find a new boyfriend and you could find a new brother."

_SLAP_.

Hermione slapped Harry with all her might as the last words left his lips.

"How dare you say that Harry!" she exclaimed in anger, her breathing coming out in short laboured pants, "how dare you…"

Harry just stared at her blankly as Hermione glared at him, her eyes boring holes in his body.

"No one can replace you," she seethed, grabbing on to Harry's shoulder for keeping herself upright, "No one; so don't even think about it ever again or I will not hesitate to pound some sense into you."

Hermione sucked in a deep breath as the silence around them thickened into a hard shell.

"Harry…" she said softly after a while, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, "if you really want to start a new life in the Muggles world, you have my support, I promise you. But please just think about it for tonight."

With that, Hermione moved up the stairs and said in a heavy voice without turning around,

"Good night Harry and don't you dare sneak out without telling me first."

Harry suspected that Hermione was crying but didn't dare to call out her partially because he was unsure if that was the best thing to do and partially because his mind was almost blank.

Harry sighed and plonked heavily on the sofa, not having the strength to walk to his room.

"Ha…" Harry sighed, wondering what sin he had committed for going through this kind of mental torture.

Harry lay on the sofa as he drew in some deep breath to calm his nerves and praying for sleep to come.

* * *

"_Harry," said Ginny as she brushed her fingers through his hair._

"_Hmm…" hummed Harry as he looked at her, his head resting in her laps._

"_I saw this weird dream yesterday," said Ginny as she stopped brushing her fingers through his hair as she looked up at the sky._

"_What was it about?" asked Harry as he pushed himself into a sitting position._

"_Nothing," said Ginny forcing a smile, "it was just a silly nightmare."_

"_It doesn't seem like nothing to me," said Harry as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "You can tell me."_

_Ginny looked at him, her face scrunched in a disgruntled expression, her eyes ablaze with fire as she pushed him aside and snarled,_

"_Why should I? You left me."_

"_I didn't," said Harry as he skidded back, "What are you talking about Ginny?"_

"_Don't act like you don't know anything," spat Ginny and Harry flinched in pain, "You caused me so much pain."_

_And as broken fragments of his memories started to return to him, Harry snarled at her and yelled,_

"_You were the one that backstabbed me. Remember that night, when you slashed my chest open with that curse."_

"_I didn't want to do that," said Ginny as her eyes glazed over._

"_But you still did that," yelled Harry jumping to his feet._

"_Try to understand Harry," begged Ginny._

"_Like hell I want to," spat Harry._

"_Please Harry listen to me," begged Ginny as she grabbed Harry's hand as he started to move away from her._

"_Please Harry," begged Ginny._

"_Leave my hand," said Harry._

* * *

_The world around him started to flicker madly as Harry glared at Ginny before a high pitched laugh made the world around him shook__ horribly and then…_

"Ha… ha…"

Harry shot up into a sitting position, huffing as he pressed both of his hands over his heart, trying to calm its wild beating. His body was covered in a thin of sheen of sweat.

He looked around him and saw that he was in Grimmauld Place sitting room and the room was shrouded in darkness, only illuminated dimly by the low light of the lamp on a wall, further to his right.

Harry got up from the sofa, not sure if could sleep again tonight. He paced around the room, but for some strange reasons, Ginny's face popped in front of his eyes whenever he closed them to calm his nerves.

"Kreacher," said Harry softly without thinking and with a _POP_! that seemed to resonate in the silence like a gong's bang, Kreacher appeared in front of Harry.

"What does Master Harry needs?" Kreacher asked as he bowed low.

"A broom," said Harry without thinking.

Kreacher looked at Harry's face in astonishment for a moment before he bowed again and said, "Master Regulas old comet is till in the attic. Do Master Harry want Kreacher to bring it?"

"Yes, I think it will do, perfectly" said Harry nodding as he looked at the tiny house elf.

Kreacher vanished with a resounding _POP!_ and that sound seemed to hurt Harry's ear as he pressed his hand on his ear, trying to block out the resonating sound.

And a moment later, Kreacher came back with the same resounding _POP!_ and Harry clenched his teeth as his ear drums felt like they would burst out.

"Sh…" said Harry, pressing his hands in his ears, "not so loud, you will wake up Hermione."

"Sorry Master Harry," said Kreacher, apologising vehemently.

Harry crouched to his level and said in a soft voice, "It's not your mistake, but try to be a little discreet from this moment, just for tonight."

Kreacher nodded silently, a smiled adorning his wrinkled old face. Harry smiled in return, lifted the old broom from the ground, and dusted its handle and the bristles.

Kreacher made a move to dust the broom for Harry, but Harry pulled it back and shook his head. He stood up, walked to the door and said to Kreacher.

"I'm going to ride on the broom for a little while," sighed Harry, "I couldn't sleep. Don't tell Hermione but if she becomes too stubborn tell her that I have gone for a broom ride and I wouldn't leave without telling her, I'm not that gutsy." Harry finished with a smile and Kreacher nod in understanding.

"Good," said Harry, "Then I'll be off then."

With that Harry slowly opened the door and stepped outside.

The roads were lit by the eerie orange light coming from the street lights and a cool night wind was blowing around. Harry shivered, realising that he was only wearing a jacket, which suddenly seemed very flimsy.

"Does Master Harry want Kreacher to bring a jacket?" asked Kreacher as he stepped outside with Harry.

"That is not…" started Harry but as a rather cold burst of air breezed past him which made him shiver from head to toe, Harry corrected himself, "That will be really appreciated. And please do it as silently as possible."

Kreacher made a low bow and made a move to Apparate when Harry caught his arm and shook his head.

"No, don't Apparate; it causes too much noise. I can spare a few moments, just walk to my room and bring it."

Kreacher nodded and headed inside the Grimmauld Place.

Harry shivered as he wrapped his hands around his chest, trying to trap as much body heat as he could.

Soon Kreacher arrived and handed him another jacket. Harry smiled in appreciation, put it on and hopped on the broom and with a kick, launched the broom in the sky.

The cold wind was harsher up in the sky and it forced Harry to cast a Warming Charm on his clothes.

As Harry drifted in the wind, his mind started to wonder about small things, like how it was harder to control this broom and how its reaction time was far lower than his Firebolt.

As Harry reminiscence about that un-fateful night, the night on which he had lost his Firebolt and Hedwig, a lone tear trickled down his cheek, leaving his heart with an empty feeling.

As Harry continued flying sluggishly, having no destination in his mind, Harry marvelled the beauty of night sky from this height. He felt as if he would extend his hand, he would be able to grab a handful of stars.

Harry laughed in spite of himself and for some reasons, he started crying silently as he turned his broom in the rough direction of the Burrow as he was overcame with the sudden urge to see Ginny for a last time before he left the wizarding world for good.

Forcing the old broom to go as fast it could go, Harry basked in the feeling of cold air against his skin as it tingled his dead senses back to life. He felt alive once again and wondered why he had stopped flying on brooms.

Harry cherished every moment of this late night flying and was almost disappointed when he saw the slightly crooked building of the Burrow in the distance.

Not sure if he was still welcomed there, Harry cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself as he had left his Invisibility Cloak in Grimmauld Place for he never thought that he would have a use of it tonight.

Harry knew that his Disillusionment Charms were really sloppy and had a habit of wearing–off on their own, but that was the best Harry could do in his current situation; he didn't want to be seen by any of the Weasley's because he was sure he was not welcomed in the Burrow anymore and he didn't want to create a scene in the middle of the night.

So flying as silently as possible, Harry circled the Burrow, slowly closing in, his senses at their best for any noise or any movement which was out of the place.

But none seemed to be there and Harry easily managed to come near the Burrow. Now as he forced his broom to stop, his mind was filled with memories, memories of all the time he had spent here, memories of the first real home he had ever known.

Shaking his head ruefully, Harry wiped the tears from the back of his wand as he looked from window to window for Ginny's room. It was really hard thanks to the crooked building and the darkness around him wasn't exactly helping him.

But soon his hard work paid off, and he found the room in which she was sleeping.

Harry sighed in contentment, as he saw Ginny's sleeping form after such a long time. His fingers ache to brush her hairs, and before Harry knew it, he was leaning towards the windowsill, as he wordlessly cast a spell to unlock the latch. Harry silently thanked his Auror Trainer in his mind as he performed the spell.

_Click._

The window sprung open as the latch released.

Harry slowly and silently crept into the room as he rested the broom on the windowsill.

Ginny's room was the same as he remembered. The same Weird Sisters poster hung on the same wall and as did the poster of Gewnog Jones, the Captain of Holyhead Harpies. Harry smiled as he looked around, and as his eyes fell on the desk near Ginny's bed and he stopped abruptly.

Harry remembered that space to be empty but there now was two moving photos… one of Harry, and the other one of Harry and Ginny together.

Harry smiled bitterly as he tried to look away but found his eyes fixated on the desk, as if drawn by a powerful charm.

Harry walked to the desk and picked the photo of him and Ginny together from the desk. He looked at it adoringly as he brushed his thumb over the cold glass, clearly remembering the day they had this photo taken.

An involuntary sob escaped his throat and Harry shook his head as he replaced the photo back to its original place.

Harry turned around to walk to the window when his eyes fell on Ginny and he stopped in his tracks. Illuminated by the moonlight, Ginny looked as angelic as she had always looked. But for some weird reasons, Harry had unconsciously thought that her beauty would have been degraded after what she had done to him.

But in spite of himself, Harry found himself smiling as he looked at her with gentle, soft eyes.

Without even knowing, his feet started to head toward Ginny's bed and Harry mind just complied like a four year old being guided by his parent.

Soon Harry was standing near her bed and against his better judgment, Harry's hand started to brush through her hair, as he relieved in the relief that followed by doing such a simple act.

Unable to control himself, Harry's thumb brushed across her cheek, a simple motion Ginny really used to love.

Ginny stirred as his hands brushed her cheek, and she whispered, leaning in Harry's touch, "Harry."

And quite suddenly as if the world has revealed his hidden meaning to him, Harry looked around and realised that he was in Ginny's room, possibly trespassing Weasley's property because he was not welcomed here anymore.

With a step that seemed to drain him off energy, Harry headed towards the window, not noticing the sudden movement Ginny made when Harry pulled his hand away from her cheek.

"Harry," came Ginny's panicked voice and Harry stopped dead in his tracks, not even daring to glance back at her, afraid that if he looked into her eyes in his vulnerable state, his will might crumble.

So dashing as fast as possible, Harry bounded to the stairs and took hold of the broom and jumped down as he heard Ginny shout, "HARRY!"

The reaction was immediate. Light flared in every window of the Burrow as Harry was pulled toward the ground in an alarming speed. The wind slashing across his face made him feel whole instead of scaring him.

Somehow managing to push himself on the broom, Harry waited for the right opportunity and as soon as his feet were a meter away from ground, he kicked upwards and felt the sudden tensing of his leg muscles as they made contact with the ground. His leg muscles flared in pain and Harry was barely able to contain a scream of pain.

But Harry managed to sore up in the air, and in the next second, he was soaring away from the Burrow as fast as this broom would take him, cursing his own impudence and not even daring to glance back.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Read and Review**. Please I beg of you!

I hope that this story could reach hundred reviews before it is finished…


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**YAY! A super fast update… two days two new chapters… I'm so happy… :-)

I will like to thank **yukikiralacus, Moldock and Happy** for reviewing the previous Chapter…

And I have to say this, I really enjoyed writing this chapter… Guess, my writer's block is finally going away for good…

* * *

**Chapter - 15**

**RESULT OF CHOICES**

Harry released a breath he didn't know he had been holding as he flew faraway from the Burrow. He let the broom slow down as the cold wind gently caressed his skin and Harry marvelled in the numbness it left.

Harry sighed again as he moved away from the path of a bird.

Soon his breathing calm down and Harry landed in front of the Grimmauld Place, his heartbeat still not normal.

"Good night Harry," came the voice of Hermione and Harry froze in his track, "Or should I say good morning?"

Harry gulped and plastered an innocent smile on his lips as he pulled the broom between his right arm and chest, as if it was the most natural thing to do in this situation.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Where were you?" asked Hermione sternly as she glared at him, her arms crossed over her chest in a stubborn fashion, as she ignored Harry's question.

"You should really sleep Hermione," said Harry, ignoring Hermione's question in turn, "Otherwise you will get dark circles under your eyes."

"Thanks for your consideration Harry," said Hermione sarcastically, her eyes burning with anger, "but if you don't mind, let's talk about the more pressing topic."

"Fine," said Harry, "Just let me in; do you know how cold it is out here?"

"I do know Harry," said Hermione, not moving from her position at the door, "but you don't seem to notice it when you flew around on your broom."

"Please Hermione," begged Harry, "Let me in and we will talk about it. And you look like you want to say something."

"Damn right I do," said Hermione as she headed inside Grimmauld Place and with a sigh of relief, Harry followed her.

Harry sighed as he shrugged off his upper jacket and leaned against the wall; the warmth of the room felt really good against his skin.

"Kreacher," said Harry softly and Kreacher appeared in front of with a _POP!_

"Kreacher," said Hermione as Kreacher opened his mouth to greet Harry, "go back."

But Kreacher just stood there and Harry snickered at Hermione but quickly flattened his expressions when he saw that Hermione didn't seem to appreciate the humour.

"What!" said Harry, unnerved by Hermione's constant glaring.

"Do I need to word it?" said Hermione sighing heavily, "Tell Kreacher to go away."

"Can't you —" Harry began in a jovial tone but his voice quickly faltered seeing Hermione's reaction.

"But I want to —" Harry started but seeing Hermione's reaction, he abruptly cut himself off.

"Okay," — Harry turned to Kreacher — "Go and sleep Kreacher."

Kreacher looked at Harry for a moment, before he nodded and vanished with a _POP!_

"What do you want to say Hermione?" asked Harry as he started walking towards the sitting room.

"I won't tiptoe my way around the topic Harry," said Hermione and then continued in a harsher tone, "What do you think you are doing?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry as he sat down on the sofa, feeling a stinging pain in his ankle.

"Why did you go to the Burrow tonight?" asked Hermione bluntly and Harry's thumb dug in the flesh of his ankle as he looked at Hermione with surprise written all over his face.

"I do know Harry," said Hermione, "if you are wondering about that."

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Harry through gritted teeth, trying to bear the pain in his ankle.

"Don't play this game with me Harry," said Hermione as she sighed heavily, "and give me your leg; let me take a look at it."

"Its fine," said Harry as he sat up properly and Harry had to bit his lips for stopping the scream of pain that bubbled in his chest.

"Honestly Harry," said Hermione and pulled Harry's leg in her lap, "let me have a look. It could be bad."

Hermione pushed Harry's pant and clicked her tongue as she saw his swollen ankle.

"It looks really bad Harry," said Hermione as she waved her wand over his injury, "I think you might have broken it."

"Don't exaggerate," said Harry as he took a closer look. Well, it was really swollen and Harry had a mad throbbing there, but he wasn't going to tell Hermione that, not if he could help it.

"How did you injure your ankle like this?" asked Hermione, as she gently prodded his ankle with her wand tip.

"I fell," Harry lied as he looked away from his leg and Hermione, trying to bear the pain.

"The Harry I know can never fall from a broom," said Hermione with a wistful look in her eyes.

"People change," said Harry as his eyes moved aimlessly.

"But north don't become south," contradicted Hermione.

"Fine," scowled Harry, "I went to the Burrow to see Ginny; big deal."

"No, it is not," said Hermione, pushing Harry's pant back to cover his still swollen ankle, "Or rather, it was not. But since you don't want to keep any ties with the Weasleys or the Wizarding world in general, I found it somehow weird that you would go to see Ginny and it is the same Ginny you swore that you hated so much."

"Maybe I just went to throttle her," Harry scowled again at Hermione.

"You couldn't have told a bigger lie Harry," said Hermione in a plain, stoic voice.

"What do you want?" begged Harry, feeling a mixture of helplessness and anger at his current situation.

"Nothing Harry," said Hermione as she leaned in the sofa and turned to look at him, "I want nothing from you, but I don't want you to make a mistake you will later regret."

"I'm not making a mistake Hermione," said Harry, "Believe me this once."

"I have always believed you Harry," said Hermione in a passionate voice.

"I know," said Harry, "and I'm only asking you to believe in me again."

"I can't Harry," said Hermione, "I wish I could but I really can't. You are making a mistake and it is very obvious; I don't know what happened to you but you were never this conceited."

"I'm not conceited," said Harry irritably.

"I'm not saying that you are conceited Harry," said Hermione in a slow, measured voice, "I'm just saying that you are acting like one."

"What's the difference between them?" asked Harry, his patience started to run thin by the second.

"There is Harry," said Hermione, "but I'll let you find that out yourself.

"Any anyway, you should go to sleep," said Hermione as she stood up from the sofa, "And give your ankle some time to heal; I did some Healing Charms but you might want to visit a Healer."

"Okay Hermione," said Harry obediently as he staggered into a standing position.

Hermione huffed, walked to Harry's side and flung his arm over her shoulder as she said,

"You are more troublesome than you look."

"I know that Hermione," Harry said smiling, "that's why I keep you around."

Hermione smiled in return as she shook her head amused.

"Here Harry," said Hermione as she opened the door to his room, "if you need anything, give me a shout; I'm in the next room."

"Okay Hermione," said Harry as he leaned against the door. The pain in his ankle suddenly seemed to have increased, as even a ounce of weight on it made his whole leg shudder like it was made of paper.

"And I swear Harry," said Hermione as if she suddenly remembered something, "if you ever dared pull this kind of stunt again, I will rattle you out to Weasley's and if you miraculously manage to escape them, I'll finish you off myself." — Hermione continued in a aisfter tone — "At least tell me about it, you know how much I hate to lie."

"I know Hermione," said Harry as he leaned to give Hermione a kiss on her cheek, "I just couldn't sleep and I never did plan to go the Burrow when I planned on flying around. That decision was made on a whim."

For reasons unknown to Harry, Hermione eyes twinkled with something as she spoke,

"Good night and try to sleep now."

Saying that, Hermione headed toward her room and Harry sighed in sleepiness as his eyes started dropping low. He closed the door, flicked his wand to light up the lamps and staggered to the bed. He flopped on it, careful to pull his injured ankle to safety.

Slowly Harry felt his body relax as his eyes started dropping till they were closed and his mind went blank, and in mere moments he was asleep.

* * *

"Get up Harry," came Hermione voice, breaking through the hazes of dizziness in his mind.

"Get up already," said Hermione exasperated as she shook him with great vigour.

"What!" Harry mumbled in the pillow as he felt as if someone had tied down a ton of weight to his eyelids.

"You will be late," said Hermione and Harry finally stirred around until he was facing Hermione.

"Where are we going?" asked Harry rubbing his eyes, as a yawn escaped his lips.

"Not us Harry, just you," explained Hermione as she pulled the bed cover away, "Did you forgot that you were going to live with Christy and her Dad for a couple of days?"

"Now you say that," replied Harry in an unconcerned voice as he picked up his glasses, and something about that really excited Hermione. "I do have to go there, didn't I? But aren't you being awfully cheerful about it? Weren't you protesting so vehemently about it just yesterday?"

"No, I was not," replied Hermione looking offended, "I was just telling you to think it over. And since you were dead set upon it, I decided to support you. How will I be a good sister if I don't listen to my brother?"

"Wow," said Harry as he stretched his arms, "you seemed to be a brand new Hermione. Who are you and what have you done to Hermione? Anyway, don't undo what you have done; I like this Hermione better."

Hermione swatted his hand as she sat by his bedside.

"I had a lot of time to think about it yesterday Harry," said Hermione, "you know when you were gone out. And I thought about it further after you came back and were sleeping, and you know I came to a conclusion, maybe you just went to the Burrow to get closure. And you know, after a bit of thinking it does make sense, after all, people move on with their life and what's so wrong about you moving with your own."

"Wow," was only thing Harry said as he stared at Hermione in disbelief.

"Get ready," said Hermione with a smile, "I will be waiting for you downstairs."

Harry smiled and made a move to stand up.

"Argh…" Harry groaned in pain as his right feet scraped the bed mattress.

"What happened Harry?" asked Hermione sharply as she turned on her heels towards Harry.

"Nothing," said Harry through gritted teeth, "I just felt a sharp pain in my right ankle."

"That is the injured ankle," said Hermione in a worried voice as Harry looked at her dumbfound, "How could I forget about that?"

Understanding dawned on Harry's face and he made a sudden move, when Hermione grabbed him and shook her head.

"Slow down; you might cause further injuries or open it up, if it has started to heal."

With carefulness that indicted that Hermione had done it sometime before, she pushed up Harry's pant right sleeve and prodded it lightly with her finger.

"Aowee…" shouted Harry as he felt an excoriating pain running through his ankle to his brain, "That hurts Hermione."

"It doesn't look good Harry," said Hermione as she pointed towards his ankle. Harry craned his neck a little and almost flinched away. His ankle was swollen and blue-ish and something seemed to be protruding out of it.

"I wonder how I managed to sleep," sighed Harry as he looked at the ceiling. Most probably his ankle had worsened when he was asleep.

"Sorry Harry," said Hermione in an apologetic voice, "I must have messed it up when I tried to heal it yesterday; sorry, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Hermione," said Harry, blushing in embarrassment, "It is not your fault; if anything, I was the one to blame here for doing that stunt. You know, I think Apparition would have been the better option."

"What stunt did you perform Harry?" asked Hermione in a stern voice, her apologetic countenance changing in a snap.

"Err… nothing Hermione," said Harry as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Nothing really." He added when Hermione threw him a dirty look.

"Just tell me," said Hermione threateningly and Harry gulped the lump in his throat.

"I guess since you know this much, it won't hurt to tell you everything," Harry started reluctantly, his eyes looking around as if he was looking for a topic diversion, "I jumped down from a height."

"And by height," further prodded Hermione, "how much height do you mean Harry?"

"Umm…" said Harry, suddenly feeling very hot in the room.

"How much high Ginny room is from the ground?"

"What!" exclaimed Hermione in anger and Harry was almost glad that Hermione didn't have her wand in her hands.

"It was nothing," said Harry hurriedly and Hermione jabbed a finger in his ankle.

"Yawoeee…" yelped Harry, grabbing his ankle in reflex and leaving it again, as another series of pain shot through it.

When Harry breathing calmed down and his heart beat took a humane pace, Harry glowered at Hermione.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because it is nothing," scoffed Hermione glaring at him with such furiousness that left Harry feeling like an eight year old caught who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Why the hell did you jump out of the window, when you had your broom with you?" shouted Hermione and Harry just looked at her innocently, trying his best to look like an apologetic person, "Did you go there to sweep Ginny's room with your broom?"

"No Hermione," sighed Harry still looking apologetic, "When Ginny shouted my name, I went in a state of panic; I didn't know what to do. I saw the broom and the open window and the next thing I know, I am being pulled down by the gravity, the broom in my hands."

"At least," sighed Hermione, "you now have an interesting story to tell your children."

"I think I'll pass," smiled Harry and Hermione shook her head looking amused.

"You should probably call Christy and tell her that you won't be able to come today," said Hermione as she stood up.

"Why?" Harry asked as his eyes followed Hermione's movement, "I think a Healer could probably fix it in a hour or something."

"Your choice," said Hermione shrugging, "I'll call for a Healer then."

"I can go to St Mungos myself," said Harry as he tried to slide to the bed edge.

"I don't think you can" Hermione said pointedly, "And even if you could, do you have any idea what kind of ruckus your presence would cause there? People think that you have gone on holidays and I don't think anyone of us wants to prove them wrong."

"Ugh…" said Harry more in resignation than in pain. Hermione sighed.

"Just sit there," ordered Hermione with a stern voice, "I don't want you grumbling around about how you were not able to go to Christy's house if I can help it."

"You are suddenly being very co-operative Hermione," said Harry as he eyed her suspiciously, "Almost as if you are planning something."

"Don't be so paranoid Harry," shot Hermione, "Like I said, I thought about it yesterday and I just want you to be happy; nothing more."

"If you say so," said Harry, still suspicious of Hermione. Hermione just rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"I'll ask Kreacher to bring you breakfast."

"Thanks."

Harry sighed again as the door closed with a soft _thud_.

He tried to look around as he felt the torturous throbbing in his ankle, and in the silence of his room, it seemed so loud that Harry wondered why he hadn't heard it when Hermione was with him.

Harry popped his finger as boredom started to take over him. He wanted to get up, and do something, anything, but the terrible state of his ankle wasn't exactly helping him.

Lost in his memories, Harry remembered his second year and how Glideroy Lockhart had managed to removed every single bone of his right hand. Harry throat burned suddenly, as he remembered the horrid taste of _Skele-Gro_; Harry thought once again, like he had thought many times in his second year, that he won't be able to forget that nasty taste, even if he died and resurrected a thousand times.

Harry tried to move to grab the pitcher of water on the table but the pain in his ankle was so horrible that it left Harry gasping, a searing sensation in her leg as his nerves felt like they would burn.

Harry grumbled darkly as he felt his wand pressing in his chest. He pulled it our, swished it and murmured, "_Accio!_"

The pitcher flew to him, faster than he had expected and almost toppled all the water over him. Harry sighed, worn out by his own clumsiness as he tried to drink water, with more care than was needed.

"Good Morning Master Harry," came Kreacher's sudden voice and Harry's hold on the pitcher loosened and the water fell all over him, but fortunately Harry managed to keep a hold on the pitcher albeit a very loose hold, but strong enough which him from a concussion.

"Today is just not my day," Harry grumbled as he all but threw the pitcher away and mopped his face sloppily with the back of his hand.

"Master Harry," said Kreacher in alarm as he rushed toward Harry.

"I'm fine," said Harry as he raked a hand through his hair to dry it out.

"Can you bring me a towel?"

_SNAP._

Kreacher snapped his finger and a towel from Harry's closet flew towards him. Harry mumbled thanks and started drying his face and hair.

'"Where is Hermione anyway Kreacher?" asked Harry as he contemplated changing his shirt; it was almost completely soaked.

"Mistress Hermione is Flooing St Mungos, Master Harry," said Kreacher bowing.

"Oh…" said Harry as he sighed in resignation, "This is boring."

Harry sighed once again as he remembered his life at the Burrow, and how he always had someone to talk to. It was not like he couldn't talk to Hermione, but well, Hermione could be a little hard to talk to at times.

_But never Ron and Ginny_, thought Harry bitterly.

"Planning on taking a bath Harry," smirked Hermione as he saw Harry's drenched state.

"Very funny Hermione," said Harry dryly as he looked at her with annoyance.

"At least dry yourself up," said Hermione as she pulled her wand out and flicked it and Harry felt a sudden gust of warm air all around him.

"Thanks," he mumbled as Hermione started drying his bed.

"How did this happened anyway?" asked Hermione as she stowed her wand away, apparently satisfied with the result.

"Nothing," said Harry as he felt his cheeks burning, "Just let me eat."

"Wait," said Hermione as she sat on the bed, "I have to eat too you know."

"You haven't eaten?" asked Harry as he piled his plate.

"No I haven't," said Hermione, "I thought it will be good since, you know, you will be moving out today and all that. Who knows when I will have the chance to eat with you again?"

"You are spooking me now Hermione," said Harry as he put his plate down.

"I'm not," said Hermione, blinking at him innocently, "I was just telling you how I feel."

"Please don't," begged Harry, "It's just so unlike you to talk like that. It feels like you are trying to manipulate me. You were never like this."

"People change Harry," said Hermione and Harry choked on his sandwich as he felt a feeling of Déjà vu.

"Hermione," said Harry slowly as he put the sandwich back, "I feel like that you are doing all of this just to spite me."

"No, I'm not Harry," said Hermione in an unconcerned voice and it only firmed Harry's belief. Desperate to change topic, Harry stared at sandwich crumbs, as his mind whirled around, trying to find a new topic.

"When will the Healer arrive?" asked Harry as he felt the nerves in his ankle throbbing painfully.

"In an hour or so," supplied Hermione, "St Mungos was a little busy today but they promised that they will send someone as soon as they can spare. They don't take house calls usually you know…"

"I know," interrupted Harry, "so what should we do till then?"

"What should you do till then Harry?" corrected Hermione, "Not me; I have some things to do."

"You are leaving me alone?" asked Harry as he looked at her questioningly.

"Yes Harry," replied Hermione, "I am. Since I was so sure you will not be here in the morning for much, I made plans with people."

"Oh…" was all Harry could say as he watched Hermione, dumbfound because he didn't feel the same soothing sensation coming from her now.

"Wish I could stay here," said Hermione as she stood up and hugged Harry, "But I promise I will be back in an hour or two."

Smiling, Hermione walked out, leaving Harry all alone in the Grimmauld Place.

"Harry," said Hermione as she turned to look at him, halfway between the room and the corridor, "Do you need something to, you know pass your time while I'm away?"

"I will be really grateful," said Harry who had just started to think of ways to pass his time.

"I have some albums back at the Burrow," said Hermione and Harry grimaced, remembering his adventure last night, "Don't worry; I'm sure Kreacher can go in there and out without everyone knowing."

"I doubt that," said Harry as he remembered unbelievably loud _POP!_ sound his Apparition make.

"Either that," said Hermione sternly and with an annoyed note in her voice, "Or you can sit here till I return and brood all you want."

"Okay, okay," said Harry as he grumbled; he was hating how Hermione had started behaving after their little chat yesterday.

_Was this how I sounded to them when I went over at the Burrow_, thought Harry bitterly.

Harry pushed the tray of food aside, not feeling very hungry now as he twiddled with his wand, making sparks erupt out from its tip.

Harry pushed himself in a laying position and stared at the ceiling as he bit his lips, trying to contain the sudden scream of agony which had built in his stomach when his ankle had skidded on the soft mattress.

_POP!_

Harry gritted his teeth as the sound of Kreacher Apparating resonated in the silent wall like the sound of beating of gong.

"Master Harry," said Kreacher as he bowed low, his small body engulfing two thick album.

"Anyone saw you?" asked Harry as he leaned towards Kreacher, his head resting on the edge now.

"No Master Harry," said Kreacher shaking his head.

Harry smiled in relief and took the albums from Kreacher hand, relieving him of the burden.

Harry tried to turn around so that he could support his weight on his elbows, but every time he tried to turn, a splitting pain ran from his ankle to his full body.

Harry cursed loudly as a sweat broke on his skin.

"Kreacher," said Harry at last, unable to take the torturous pain, "do you have anything to numb the pain in my ankle? I can't even turn."

"Master Harry," began Kreacher tentatively, "Kreacher knows a spell to numb the pain but it is not permanent; Master Harry must know that Kreacher spell will wear off in a minute or two."

"That is more than I need Kreacher," said Harry smiling, feeling that maybe today wasn't so bad for him after all.

Kreacher nodded and snapped his finger.

Harry waited and waited, but nothing happened. He looked at Kreacher questioningly as he said,

"Nothing happened, Kreacher."

"Kreacher cast the spell Master Harry," said Kreacher in a solemn voice.

Tentatively, as if Harry did not have much faith in Kreacher's ability, Harry prodded his ankle and a grin threatened to split his face when Harry's brain did not register any immediate pain.

"That's great Kreacher," said Harry with a relieved sigh.

"Master Harry should hurry," said Kreacher, "Kreacher's spell will not last for much."

Harry nodded and sat with his back leaning against the wall and his injured ankle in a comfortable position. Harry had the sudden urge to jump around but unsure how much longer the spell would hold, Harry resisted that urge.

"Thank you Kreacher," said Harry.

"Kreacher is always happy to serve Master Harry," said Kreacher bowing.

Harry just shook his head adoringly and put the second album away.

Harry recognised the first album; it was the album he had given Hermione some days before the incident with Ginny. Harry sighed as he opened it up and saw the first picture with a wistful yet adoring smile. It was the photo of Harry, Ron and Hermione on Christmas, the three of them smiling at the camera.

Harry turned the page and in that picture, Harry was alone, flying around on his broom, his first snitch in his hand.

The third photo was of his again, with the Gryffindor Quidditch team, all of them waving their hands at him.

Harry continued to turn the pages as he smiled at the pictures, not knowing that his eyes were getting teary by every turn of page.

Soon he finished the first album; it only contained photo of Harry's six years in Hogwarts and nothing special, although Harry did felt a little bit uncomfortable whenever he saw photos of him and Ginny's together.

Shaking her head in resignation, Harry put the first album down and took the second one and flipped it open and on the first page was a photo of Ginny and his, both hugging each other tightly.

Harry closed the album with a sharp _snap_ and inhaled a deep breath to calm his nerves as he scolded himself; he should be able to look at these types of photos without trouble; after all, he was over her.

With his mind determined, Harry opened the album once again and turned to the second picture before his eyes could focus on the first one. The second picture was a neutral one, with Ron, Hermione and him, standing in the Burrow and making silly faces. Harry smiled as he remembered his former best mate face and suddenly the fight he had with Ron yesterday flashed in front of his eyes, as if it had happened moments ago.

Harry sighed in remorse as he remembered his out-of-character behaviour; agreed he was angry at Ginny for treating him like the way she had, but still it was a bit too extreme. With a pang of guilt, Harry remembered that it was the first time Harry had hit Ron, and a dark side of his mind told him that Ron would have hit him, if he hadn't. But the other side asked him if Ron was wrong on his part; he had always been over-protective of Ginny, more than her other brothers.

Harry turned another page and a smiling photo of Ginny and Mrs. Weasley greeted him. Harry's heart lurched at the site, as he again remembered yesterday's incident.

Harry flipped some more pages, his heart drowning in more and more guilt with each turn, and at last, when he was unable to take more, Harry closed the album and put it over the first one.

Harry sat there unmoving, his eyes fixed on the other wall, as he wondered if he had made some wrong choices. This was not what he had in mind when he had finally defeated Voldemort; he never thought that he would be sitting alone, cold and hungry with an injured leg with no one to look after him. He had always thought that he would be with Ginny, Hermione, Ron and his family and they would always look after him.

But wasn't he the one who had broken, no, tried to break every tie with the Weasleys.

And for the first time, Harry wondered if Christy was the best choice for him.

"Hello Mr. Potter," came an unfamiliar man's voice, pulling him out of his reverie, "I can't say how I happy I am to see you."

Harry turned to look in the direction of the voice, and there stood a man, in standard Healer clothes, looking flushed.

"Good Morning Healer…" Harry trailed-off, remembering that he didn't know his name.

"Jacob Groh," supplied the Healer and Harry nodded.

"How are you doing Harry?" asked Hermione as she came inside, looking slightly cheerful than before.

"As good as I can in this condition," said Harry, pointing toward his ankle.

"Ah…" said Healer Jacob, "Let me take a look at it Mr. Potter."

"You can call me Harry," said Harry a little consciously.

Healer Jacob smiled and pulled Harry's pant up, with a precision that told Harry that he knew what he was doing.

"It looks bad as Miss Granger told me," hummed Healer Jacob, almost to himself and then continued in a louder voice, "You were right Miss Granger; it looks Mr. Potter might have broken a bone or two."

Saying that Healer Jacob pulled out his wand and waved it in a complex pattern and the tip of his wand started glowing blue.

Harry felt a soothing sensation running through his ankle and realised that Kreacher spell had wore-off.

"Hmm…" Healer Jacob hummed to himself and looked at Harry, "I hate to say it Mr. Potter, but I fear you might have to take bed rest for two-three days."

"What?" exclaimed Harry in surprise; he had never thought that his injury was so bad.

"You have broken two of your bones," explained Healer Jacob, "And they have caused further injuries because they had been left untreated for such a long time. I will give you some pain-relieving potion and come back to check on you tomorrow."

Harry groaned as he stared at his leg in disbelief; he would probably go mad if he stayed like this for another minute.

Healer Jacob pulled out his wand again, muttered something and tapped Harry's ankle and looked delightful as white bandages started to tie themselves around his ankle.

"What's this?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

"I saw one Muggle Doctor," said Healer Jacob and turned towards Hermione, "That's what they call them, right?" — Hermione nodded and he turned back towards Harry — "doing this to a patient of his and found it quite innovative and useful."

Harry groaned as the white bandages finished tying themselves around Harry's ankle.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Potter," said Healer Jacob as he walked towards the door, "I'm leaving the pain-relieving potion with Miss Granger; take them when you feel like sleeping."

Harry nodded blankly, his mood going in the dumps already.

"Hey Harry," said Hermione coming towards him after the Healer had gone, "what do you think about calling Christy now?"

"Give me the damned phone already," said Harry in an annoyed voice as Hermione fished out her phone, smiling.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Read and Review**. Please I beg of you!

And since this chapter is so near completion, I wonder if I should include an epilogue? What do you think?

And the next update will not be for a week… because my college starts from August…


End file.
